The Truth Shall Set You Free
by PeachyKeen83
Summary: After the attack on Sam leaves Tree Hill reeling, Brooke and Julian grow close, their relationship having rippling affects on everyone. This story continues after the attack episode, re-written and including most characters, past & present. BL NH LP BJ JP
1. Confession Doesn't Always Eql Absolution

Chapter 1: Confession doesn't always equal absolution.

"_It is the confession, not the priest, that gives us absolution."_

- Oscar Wilde

Staring at the door, her heart racing at a million miles an hour, Brooke Davis willed the courage to build up inside of her. As the nerves invaded her stomach, tying themselves in repeated knots that could not be untied, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes, mentally preparing herself for what she was about to do.

"_She's your best friend, she will understand, she's marrying your ex-boyfriend. This isn't a big deal._"

She repeated these phrases over and over again in her mind, trying to clear away the cloud of confusion that currently resided there. Was she doing the right thing? Was Julian really worth it? Yes, she decided, he was, and with a new-found courage she raised her tiny hand, knocking on the door in quick succession, waiting for it to open and present her with the face of the person she was desperate to confess to.

"Come in, door's open," came the indifferent reply, and with one quick turn of the cold metal door knob, Brooke entered the room and came face to face with Peyton Sawyer, lifelong friend and current obstacle. Peyton rested on the large bed, covers rumpled by her obvious frequently changing position. A magazine lay open in front of her, its pages showing signs of having been flipped carelessly. As she looked up at Brooke, the sun kissed her blonde hair as it stretched its way through the cracks of the curtains. Brooke raised her eyebrows at Peyton, looking at her with disapproving eyes.

"You couldn't move one meter to open a lousy door, P. Sawyer?" Brooke folded her arms across her chest, waiting for the usual sarcastic response that would inevitably escape from her friend's lips.

Peyton smiled, her glassy eyes sparkling as she looked at Brooke. "Too tired. Pregnancy does that to you."

Brooke rolled her eyes at Peyton, her remark an obvious cop out for her displayed behavior. She shook her head, causing her brown, wavy locks to flow easily across her neck and rest above her shoulders.

"Oh puh-lease, Peyton, this is me you are talking to. How long are you going to milk this pregnancy thing anyway?"

Reaching over to the wooden bed chest at the end of the bed, she picked up a teal cushion, its frilled edges jiggling as she lifted it, and with a graceful, fluid movement, she sent it across the room and into her friend's pert face. Should she have felt bad that she scored a perfect bulls-eye? Doubtful.

Peyton picked up the cushion in her bony fingers, tossing it aside and returning her gaze to Brooke, her eyes throwing out a warning look as she raised one solitary finger to her thin lips.

"Shhh, Lucas is totally doing what he can to make me happy right now – including ice cream."

She holds up the sphere of ice cream, the condensation gliding over her fingers. "So don't blow the good thing I've got going here, B. Davis, or I'm going to hurt you." She held out a spoon to her friend, enticing her to come and join her as she shuffled slowly on the bed.

Brooke inspected the ice cream, and noticed the pastel green and brown flecks that she knew to be her favorite flavor. "Mint chocolate chip?" she asked, her voice seemingly convinced. "Deal."

Taking the spoon into her hand, Brooke bit her lower lip gently as she negotiated her way inside the tub. She lifted the spoon to her mouth and enjoyed the sweet taste that touched her tongue and invaded her taste buds. She smiled at Peyton as she lowered the spoon in front of her, fiddling with it nervously. Peyton watched Brooke curiously, her round eyes unrelenting as she waited for the actual reason for Brooke's visit to come to light.

"So," she said, her words long and drawn. "As much as I love this visit, what can I do for you?"

Brooke's eyes opened wide, betraying her feeling of shock as she stammered a response. "How do you…I could have just come by…" her voice trailed off, hanging in the air like a cloud above them.

Peyton looked at Brooke, her gaze penetrating through her as her eyes became alive. "Right. Except I know that face, so, spit it out. Is it Sam? Is she okay?"

A look of genuine concern clouded Peyton's face as she waited anxiously for Brooke's answer. Noticing her friends increasing anxiety, Brooke shook her head, confused at first by Peyton's assumption.

"What? Oh, no Sam's fine, great actually." Brooke cooed as she spoke of Sam, her obvious care for the girl evident in her voice as she spoke. "In fact, we're both really, really…well…great!" Her eyes darted a cross the room, searching for the courage she willed for herself before she entered the room. She didn't want it to disappear on her now.

Peyton relaxed back onto the bed, satisfied that Sam was alright. "Okay. Great. It's great you're great."

She watched Brooke's face, however, and realized something was not being said. After a few moments of heavy silence, she was relieved to finally see her friend's eyes awaken and look towards her, knowing that whatever was on her mind would come flowing out at any second.

"Great," Brooke mumbled, biting her lower lip as she often did when she felt nervous. "But there is something I wanted to talk to you about."

Nodding her head as if announcing to herself that she was right, Peyton sat up on the bed, her long, thin legs wrapped behind her as she adjusted her body to give Brooke her full attention. "Okay…should I put down the ice cream or does this have a happy ending?"

Lowering her head, Brooke bit her lip even harder, a gentle throbbing sensation taking over her bottom lip as her pointed teeth sunk in to the soft, spongy tissue. Raising her soft eyes to look at her friend, she stared her in the eye, willing herself once again to find the courage she prayed for earlier. "Well that really depends on you…"

Peyton's eyes shifted curiously to Brooke's face, tracing over her anxious eyes and quivering lips, a sure sign that her friend was struggling with whatever information she felt she needed to share. Straightening her back, Peyton sat up on the bed, her eyes trying to relay her own message of security and support as she implored Brooke to open up.

"Brooke, I'm sure whatever it is isn't as bad as you think. Look at what we've all been through this year…surely whatever you have to say isn't that bad. But you're freaking me out now, so whatever it is, tell me, and we'll sort it out."

Brooke took a deep breath, Peyton's words ringing in her ears like a bell sounding off at the end of school. The bell meant freedom, but it was merely a sign that more travel was ahead. The day was not yet over, after all. With her final resolve, Brooke muttered the only word she knew that could escape her mouth without an onslaught of nervous rambling.

"Julian."

Peyton's eyes flashed with anger, the subject an obvious sore point as she fired up immediately. "What has he done now? I warned him not to hurt you. Let me get my shoes...Man, I'm gonna pound…"

Brooke raised her hands in front of her, shaking them from side to side to indicate that Peyton was traveling down the wrong path of thinking. She tried desperately to halt the express train that was fast becoming Peyton's incorrect assumption. "No, no, no.! Peyton, just let me explain…"

Peyton rambled on, her thoughts getting away from her as the sound of Brooke's pleading voice became background music to her own tirade. "I knew he was going to do this. He's changed, yeah right, my ass he's changed." Peyton sighed, her words flowing with a hint of sadness as they fell in Brooke's ears. "I was hoping he was the same Julian that I knew before…but…shit… I knew it had something to do with me…damn. Brooke, I'm so sorry… I… I…"

Peyton's eyes opened wide, her apologetic gaze desperately looking at Brooke to offer some reprieve as she found herself unable to finish her sentence. Instead, what she finds is a resolved Brooke, her eyes watching Peyton with utter disbelief as she shuffled backwards on the bed, placing distance between them.

"Ok, stop right there. This has nothing to do with you, in a sense..." Brooke shuffled on the bed, her nerves from before slightly erased by her annoyance at Peyton's selfish assumption. Not everything was about her. Surely four years out of high school would have helped her realize that. Wishful thinking.

"I came by to tell you that Julian and I, well, we're sort of… together."

As the words escaped Brooke's lips, Peyton's body became rigid, almost preparing itself for the shock that was about to assault her system. With a calm voice, she let the question flow out of her, hoping for an answer she wanted to hear.

"How together is together? Like, he's staying late and working on my costume designs… or more than that?"

Brooke saw her friend's demanding eyes and knew there was no point in beating around the bush. Those eyes were always the calm before the storm, the calm before Peyton became disgustingly self-righteous. She suddenly felt the courage she had hoped for before, and as it engulfed her she felt in control, standing her ground as she let the truth escape her now still lips. Three simple words which sealed her fate.

"More than that."

Peyton's eyes fell as she heard the words, forcing their way into the pits of her stomach like a plague engulfing an entire city. She couldn't fathom what was being said to her, how easily the words seemed to roll off her friend's usually sharp tongue. She looked into her face and saw no remorse for what was happening here. No hint of regret for the decision she had made. She glared at Brooke, her eyes overcome with anger and resentment as she rose slowly from the bed and marched to the door. Opening it slowly but with sustained conviction, she stared at the wall in front of her, not wanting to look at the person who was now responsible for the disgustingly sick feeling that resided inside her. With a single, monotone voice, she replied "You should go now."

Brooke let out a disappointed sigh, her voice calm and smooth, pleading even, as she tried to get her friend to talk to her. "Peyton…"

Before she could finish her sentence, Peyton jumped in, her vice dripping with anger and resentment as she launched her own verbal assault.

"No, Brooke. This isn't something that I'm supposed to hear right now. It's bad enough that he's back, but to have my best friend too? And you're supposed to know better than that…Brooke, you're my friend, he's my ex. There's a line."

The hypocrisy of Peyton's statement left Brooke reeling. Unable to believe the words, her eyes flared up in anger as she stood her ground, all previous nerves completely washed away as the adrenalin began to build, her tiny fists shaking as she clenched them into balls of fury.

"And you're marrying my ex, Peyton… be reasonable. You don't want him, you want Lucas. You're having Lucas' baby! Julian and I... we're just…"

"Having fun, right?" Peyton retorted nastily, folding her arms across her chest as she continued her verbal onslaught, casting words that stung. "Brooke, sometimes you have to think about what your actions may do to others… what about Sam? What message are you sending her here?"

The mere mention of Sam's name was enough to make the petite brunette's blood boil, and she turned her body on the springy bed so that she was facing Peyton, who still huddled in the doorway, her smug face only instilling a more indomitable resolve inside of Brooke.

"I know what is and what isn't best for Sam, and there is nothing that I wouldn't do to protect her or keep her safe. Just because you have a bun in the oven does not make you the master and keeper of all things motherhood, or that you have what it takes to be a mother."

Brooke glared, her anger filling the room with an overwhelming chill. If looks could kill, Peyton would have been lifeless on the floor.

"I thought you of all people would understand that being honest with a friend is hard to do sometimes, but I'm here, and I'm being honest with you…"

Brooke stood slowly, her determined expression unyielding as she charged for the door. As she reached the doorway she turned and looked at Peyton, her wide eyes relaying the feeling of anger and disbelief that soaked her words earlier. Realizing that she would never accept them, Brooke felt she owed it to herself and to Julian to stand up to the unfair treatment being served to them by a woman who should have known better. A woman who held everyone else to a separate standard than which she held herself.

"_Hypocritical whore_," Brooke thought, as she neared Peyton. Unwilling to let those words be her last, she turned and unleashed another verbal assault.

"And we're not just having fun. We care about each other. You were right, Peyton, he is the old Julian, the one you used to call me on the phone and talk to me about… there is so much more to him."

Peyton's eyes flickered at the past memory of the man she knew. The man she had fallen in love with once upon a time. She pressed her lips together firmly, refusing to back down or show any emotion to indicate her conflicted heart.

The stubborn blonde was no match for the feisty brunette standing before her. _She never had been._

"You know, I'm not here for absolution, and I didn't come for your permission. This is happening with or without you. So you might as well get used to it. Suck it up, Peyton, not everything is about you. Do yourself a favor and remember that before you alienate everyone who ever tried to care about you."

Eyes glared in utter discontent, the words hitting Peyton harder than she would have liked. "_Bitch,_" she thought, yet remained silent, stubbornness taking its position front and centre.

Brooke pressed on, uttering the words that signaled the end of the confrontation.

"But if you're happy with Lucas, why do you even care?"

She stood up then, moving towards her obstacle with deliberate steps. She wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of knowing her words, her assumption, bruised her heart. With one last disappointed glare, Brooke turned and walked out of the room, leaving behind a frosty chill that saturated the room.

With a flick of her wrist Peyton closed the door quickly, the frame rattling as it made contact with the lock, sending an echoing sound through the entire room, filling the silence. She dropped herself on the bed, her feet dangling over the edge as she stared out in front of her, clasping the sturdy wooden bed frame with her hands and allowing her stretched fingers to tap nosily on the wood as she concentrated. Her mind whirled with the news from her friend, the sole confession that caused a reaction inside of her so astounding that she couldn't make sense of it herself. She glanced over at the bedside table, its angelic white covering positioned a little off center. As she reached out to adjust it, she set her eyes upon the picture sitting there of her and Lucas.

_Lucas_.

The thought of him invaded her mind as she rocked back and forth over the edge of the bed. Her nerves tweaked, and with her heart racing out of control, she picked up the phone beside her. Running her fingers over the bumpy keypad, she began moving them rhythmically, dialing a number and breathing out slowly to calm the raging emotions that were building within. As the call connected with a vociferous click, Peyton opened her lips and spoke, her voice determined as the words traveled to the person on the other end.

"Hey, it's me… we need to talk."

********************

_Damn it._

Brooke cursed as she pulled her delicate finger to her mouth, the prick of the pin she was holding having caused the thick red substance to race to the surface. She threw the sheer, silk blouse across the room, utterly frustrated, her heart racing from her anger and annoyance.

"I hope that wasn't one of our set costumes."

Brooke glanced up with her finger in her mouth to find Julian Baker leaning against the doorway, his shoulder resting on the edge as his perfectly sculpted body stood there ever so gracefully, a cup of coffee in each hand. He smiled boldly at her, white marble sending out a hypnotic glow. It wasn't hard to see where the attraction came from. With his wavy hair, dreamy eyes and cheeky smile, not to mention the air of confidence that seemed to follow him wherever he went, Julian was definitely someone who caught Brooke's eye. _Heat attracts heat. Moth to a flame_. As he walked over to her, his eyes pouring over every inch of her body, he raised his eyebrows, his face a mixture of curiosity and satisfaction.

"Extra foam, just the way you like it." He slid the cup across the desk in one suave movement. "Designers block?"

Brooke shook her head 'no'. If only it were that simple.

"Thanks, but I don't think extra foam is going to fix this." Brooke sighed as she raised the cup to her lips, the warmth spreading through her body, the sensation as good as hot water on a cold body. "Hmmm, it is very sweet though." She smiled at Julian as her lips were moistened by the liquid.

Of course, he found that incredibly appealing, and he watched as she licked her lips, her sweet tongue an ever-alluring entity he wanted to devour. He leaned across the counter, signature smirk and charming eyes set to full force.

"Me or the coffee? Say me, it's better for my ego if you say me." He smiled at her then, the grin of the devil in an angel's costume.

Brooke laughed, her sweet voice filtering through the room as she looked at him. Of course he was adorable, and of course she couldn't resist. The boy made her laugh, and that was nothing to be taken lightly.

"Okay, you win. But only because this is great coffee. You could give me some sugar though."

She pointed to her perfect lips, their crimson sweetness an intoxicating invitation not to be ignored. Julian whisked behind the counter and pulled her lips onto his, her soft touch sending a chill down his spine as he tasted her.

"Hey there," he greets her properly as he pried himself, begrudgingly, off her lips. His lowered voice, displaying his obvious affection as his lips brush her smooth forehead lightly. "Wanna tell me what's really going on here?" he glances over at the discarded item of clothing, a pathetic pile of rejected material. "Sam's alright, isn't she?"

Brooke sighed, her shoulders rising as she holds her hands up in the air. "Yes, Sam's fine. Why does everyone keep asking that?"

_Damn. Wrong question._ Julian's faced clouded over in contemplation as he tried to piece the puzzle of Brooke's thoughts together. He walks around her slowly, finger on lip, tapping gently, willing the thought to come. Why did he have to draw a blank now? _Damn stupid brain._

"Okay then, if it's not Sam and it's not me, which of course I've taken the liberty to assume since if it were me the behind-the-counter smooch wouldn't have been allowed… then…" His voice trails off as he looks at her, imploring her for an answer. He shakes his sizeable hands in front of her, the side-to-side motion begging for assistance. "A little help here?"

Brooke raised her eyes to meet his, her face an artwork of sudden nerves and uncertainty. It didn't matter, she was still beautiful.

"I told Peyton." Her body slumped as she said the words, almost as if she were letting out a trapped pocket of air, immediate release. Julian couldn't help himself, the cheekiness resurfacing, almost as if on cue. He had no pause button, and it was unfortunate at times.

"You told Peyton? What? That you're having trouble designing? That Sam is fine? That blondes don't actually have more fun?"

His voice trailed off on the last sentence, replaced by that signature smirk as he watched her, waiting for her inevitable reaction. He liked teasing her, a bad habit of his. One he never intended to break.

_Smack._

Brooke's hand came crashing into Julian's chest, a clear response to his flippant remark. Try as she might, she couldn't help but smile a tad at his effort to cheer her. _Again with the making her laugh. Impressive_.

"No smart ass, I told her about us. I thought it was time and I wanted her to hear it from me." _Like she fucking deserved it_, she thought.

Julian sighed and tried to make light of the situation. From his memory of Peyton Sawyer, he knew the reaction was more than likely extreme. Forever throwing herself a pity party, pining for a man while she was supposed to be with him, his memories of her were both happy and bitter. More so leaning towards the bitter. What girl in their right mind would buy a copy of the same book over and over again by the guy who dumped her ass for not agreeing to marry him? Yeah, even though there were good times, he definitely dodged a bullet.

"How bad was it? I mean, she's happy, we're happy. Happy, happy, happy?"

Brooke expelled another gust of air as she moved towards the dejected piece of clothing she angrily discarded earlier. Picking it up she twirled the soft fabric in her hands, it's delicacy a sharp contrast to her own mood. She walked back towards the counter and placed it down, frustration beginning to creep in again.

"Actually, not happy. She kicked me out."

Julian walked steadily towards her and placed his hands on her shoulders. Her attempts to ignore his gaze were futile as he wrapped his finger sunder her chin, forcing her to look at him as he spoke. "

"Don't get me wrong, I feel your pain., but she'll get over it. I think you worry too much green eyes."

Brooke sighed. Although Julian knew Peyton, although they shared a history, it didn't compare to the Peyton that Brooke knew. Their friendship had been tumultuous at best. She had been trying for years to make her happy, forever regretting that it was her house that Peyton was at when her mother ran that fucking red light, en route to picking her up. Not to mention the high school saga that was Lucas Scott, love of their lives, or so she thought. In the end, the fight for him didn't seem as important as the fight for her self respect. Peyton saw things differently. _Self respect be damned, right P. Sawyer?_ Peyton was unforgiving, unrelenting and undeniably selfish, and Brooke had paid for that long enough. So why did she feel bad?

"I don't think so. She was pretty mad at me… she said she trusted me to be smarter than _that_."

She touched his shoulder on the word '_that_', indicating that it referred to him. As she attempted to re-pin the shirt Julian winces, holding his hand over his heart. _Side affect of being a movie producer?_ You knew how to play out every scene, dramatically.

"Ouch. Remember the ego thing? That just put a big ass dent in it." He smiled at Brooke, his playful nature on fire today. He didn't like to see her fret over something he felt was so insignificant. But she was having none of it. She glared at him, annoyance filling her tone.

"Will you be serious please? I just told my best friend that I am currently dating her ex boyfriend, and she threw me out. This isn't a time for jokes."

Julian walks over to her and brushes his hand down her cheek, her skin ablaze with anger. It felt warm, inviting to touch, but his desire to relieve her fears had a stronger pull within him, and he forced her to look at him.

"Okay, jokes aside. Peyton loves you. She will get over this. I'm sorry this is hard right now, but... I'd be lying if I said I was sorry this happened, because I'm not."

He looked into her green eyes. He could get lost in them if he wasn't careful.

"Are you?"

Brooke placed her hand on his chest, feeling the perfectly sculpted muscle beneath, her bottom lip being slowly devoured by her nervous bite. She didn't want him to feel insecure, she knew what she wanted. Hell, she'd gone to great lengths today to prove just how much. Her explanation spilled out of her mouth, nervous thoughts graced with a sweet, honey voice, slightly strained with anxiety.

"I wouldn't be doing all this if I was having second thoughts about us. I'll figure this out with Peyton… she's marrying Luke, and she's having his baby…and…"

She ran out of words. Unusual for her, yet she felt her explanation wasn't complete. She wished he would understand, it was like a driving force within._ He must understand._

"And she's hormonal and scary right now…" Julian chuckled, relaying her fears. Of course he was casual about it, that's what she liked most about him. The easiness of it all. She cursed at herself for over-reacting. She opted instead for the playful smack.

"And I'm hoping if I give her a few days, I can try again with her. Hormones or no hormones, she's still my friend." _Why oh why do I even do this to myself?_

Julian seemed to accept her plan, as he smiled warmly at her, his eyes sparkling at the thought that perhaps he may have helped a little here, the thought being more appealing than he thought possible. _Next effort, lips on lips._

"Well, that sounds like a good plan, and I like good plans. In fact, I'm thinking of a great plan right now, so, since we've talked that drama out, can I have my sugar now please? Keep in mind, I have a VERY sweet tooth, so don't get all sugar-stingy on me, okay?"

He patted his lips, a smirk forming as he did so. He knew she found it cute. It had become his secret weapon.

Brooke smiles and reaches out, clutching at his shirt and wrapping her velvety fingers around it, drawing him in. Her soft lips found their target, wrapping themselves methodically around his, tasting every last particle. Sugar had never been so sweet. Soon enough, their lips began to move with haste, and he explored every last inch of her mouth, intoxicated by her suppleness. He tried to restrain himself and enjoy one kiss. His will power was no match for her taste. It crumpled as he gave in and picked her up, his arm cupping her soft backside as he placed her on top of the counter, hurried hand movements pulling at her blouse. He wanted what was underneath, and she knew it. She arched her back in one swift, perfect movement, her creamy skin calling to him as he feverishly kissed her neck, his tongue trailing up and down as he savored the sweetness of her skin. She ran her hands through his hair, pulling at the strands with wild abandon, her fingertips leaving their mark as she pulled him onto her, a soft moan escaping her lip as she felt his hand travel up her thigh.

"Well this just got a lot more complicated."

The sound of his voice rang out as Brooke and Julian jumped up and turned to face their audience. Lucas Scott wore a face of total disbelief. His ex-girlfriend and fiancé's ex-boyfriend going at it like teenagers in the middle of a store. He would have laughed had it not been so disturbing to him. As an unfamiliar feeling crept over him, Lucas waited, his eyes trained on them, waiting for someone to speak. Brooke hurriedly covered herself and regained her composure. She had wanted to tell him about Julian herself, in her own way. They did all have to work together after all. But the look on Lucas' face made her stop. She literally lost her words.

"_Say something, you idiot," _she urged herself, and yet the words didn't come. Speechless, first time ever. What a moment to endure it.

"Ahh, Lucas, glad you could come. But we did say coffee shop, right? In like, twenty minutes from now? You are inconveniently early as you can see." Julian smiled at Lucas as he stood in front of Brooke, a grin carved across his face.

"_Asshole." _Lucas thought as he glared at the smarmy producer before him_._

"Actually, I came by to talk to Brooke about the designs for the movie."

Lucas began to walk towards her, a look of complete shock on his face as he mouthed the words "_What are you doing?"_ Before he could reach her though, Julian darted out in front of him, cheesy grin personified. He put his hands up in the air, halting Lucas' advance and taking charge. Confidence was his best friend right now.

"No need for that. I've got everything sorted. In fact, the designs need to go through me anyway, so there's really no need for you to visit _my_ designer at all. It's my job to make sure she has everything she needs, and I'm pretty sure, as of right now, she's pretty _satisfied_."

He winked at Lucas as he said this, his smile growing larger by the minute. Was that even possible?

_Asshole._

Lucas took a step back and nodded his head, looking at Brooke for some sort of sign, movement, anything! She raised her hands in the air, looking as if she wanted to say something but couldn't. Was she trapped? What couldn't she say to him because of Julian's presence?

_Asshole._

"Okay, well if you need anything, Brooke, anything at all, I'm here. You know that I'm always here." Lucas watched her, his eyes sincere, his word ringing true. Brooke moved to say something, but Julian cut in, rolling his eyes at the pathetic sandy-haired tool in front of him. _Was this guy for real? Peyton pined for this?_

"You're here? Awe, that's great, Luke. Thing is, you're about six years too late, so how about we get on with business, and you leave _my _designer alone to get back to her designs?" His words dripped with sarcasm and warning, yet the message was clear. He would not be so nice next time. He walked over and planted a kiss on Brooke's forehead, turning to smile at Lucas as he did so, his eyes daring Lucas to react.

_Asshole._

"Fine, Mr. Producer, let's go." Lucas grunted as he opened the door to the store and walked out, his annoyance clear. Julian turned to face a shocked Brooke, her chest rising and falling with her uneven breathing. She looked up at him as he smiled down at her, seemingly without a care in the world. He planted a brief kiss on her lips, still able to taste her sweetness, and then winked at her.

"I like it when people finally figure out who's boss. See you later, Green Eyes."

And with that he turned and headed out the door, a lightness in his step as he followed the path that Lucas had set forth. With a deep sigh, Brooke walked back behind the counter, picking up the blouse that needed to be pinned, her third attempt today. She watched the two men head across the street and sighed, nerves sinking in as her hands began to shake. _Who was she kidding? Fuck it! _She threw the blouse across the room again, expelling a breath of annoyed air, frustration and confusion pushing their way to the forefront of her thoughts. She bit her bottom lip, a sure sign that she was nervous. Her final words hung in the air, her voice a low hush as they escaped her lips.

"This just got a whole lot more complicated."


	2. The Ties That Bind Us and Hold Us In

**The Truth Shall Set You Free**

"We know the truth, not only by the reason, but also by the heart."

_Blaise Pascal_

________________________________________________________

***** Author's Note *****

Hey readers!

Apologies for the late update, but I became engrossed in my other fic, and being a Seyton Hater of the purest kind, I could not rest until it was completed! You should all check it out!

_**Green Eyes, the Toe Breaker and Me!**_

But, now that one shot is complete, I can return to _**Truth**_ and try to recreate this to the best of my ability.

So, read and please review – I would LOVE to know what you think!

Later mates,

Chrissy

________________________________________________________

**Chapter 2**

The Ties That Bind Us and Hold Us In

"_I desire no future that will break the ties with the past."_

George Eliot

Mindless chatter.

The chorus of voices swirled around the coffee shop, a busy hum to coincide with a busy breakfast hour. As ceramic plates clattered in the background and coffee delved into bottomless cups, a pair of blue eyes scanned a call sheet, concentration needed, but not delivered. The words became a blur, barely recognizable, as images of lips colliding and hands wandering on the sales desk top flashed painful images across a clouded mind.

Agitation never looked more obvious.

_Or satisfying._

A smile graced the devilish mouth of the smarmy producer, as the steaming, porcelain mug touched his soft lips. Refreshing liquid danced down his throat, the perfect sweetener to an already immensely saccharine-filled morning. Hazel eyes lit up at the thought of the beautiful brunette, Brooke playing on his mind on automatic repeat, just as unrelentingly as she quite obviously played on the mind of the man sitting before him. With a callous smile, Julian shot his free hand out across the table, placing it across the paper Lucas was failing to absorb. Irritation flashed across the writer's eyes, darting up to glare into the smug expression of the man in front of him, before a swift flick of the wrist sent the producer's hand flying off the paper and landing with a thud on the table below them.

"Do you mind? I was actually reading that!"

Satisfaction spread across Julian's face, as his devilish eyes lit up victoriously. It was far too easy to make Lucas suffer, and yet, it was also far too enjoyable to ever give up. With a quiet chuckle to himself, Julian placed the mug down on the table below, folding his arms across his chest and clearing his throat noisily. This last effort saw blue eyes hit hazel, and once again the look of irritation on Lucas' face was almost too much for Julian to bear. He held the laughter in, knowing that this conversation was bound to come sooner or later, and smiled arrogantly, his lips curling up in the corners as he prepared for the verbal battle.

"Okay, let's hear it!"

Lucas folded the paper down in front of him, refined fingers encircling the edges, as he watched Julian with guarded eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I just…"

A quick wave of the producer's hand meant he wasn't having any of that flimsy excuse, silencing Lucas' forthcoming feeble defense. There was only one reason the broody writer was inflicting a distinctly sour mood on those around him, and Julian knew it.

"Yes, you do. You know exactly what I'm talking about. Me, Brooke, kissing, hands everywhere, sales counter about to be polished… take your pick on where you want to start!"

Julian leaned back into his chair and wrapped his hands around the back of his head, his self-satisfied grin making Lucas burn with rage within.

_Asshole._

Lucas rolled his eyes, trying to seem indifferent and unaffected by the arrogant words that lashed at his ears painfully. He stared into Julian's eyes, a defiant message sent out across the crowded café.

"Listen, who Brooke decides to see, is up to Brooke. I had hoped she had better sense than to buy into your false charm and pretty smile, but apparently, you have her fooled." Lucas retaliated then with his own smile, a mocking sentiment as he tried to shift the balance of the conversation, to regain some kind of upper hand. "It's sad really, because it's only a matter of time until she figures you out." Angered eyes betrayed the brooder's inner thoughts, as caffeinated salvation graced parched lips, controlling knee-jerk reactions, subduing him.

It wasn't enough to hide what he was clearly feeling.

Julian nodded, seemingly impressed with the attempt to verbally out-thwart him, and shrugged his shoulders with his usual nonchalance, almost as if Lucas' words were a passing meteor he watched sail by with indifference.

"_Not bad_," he thought to himself, watching Lucas try to erase the glaring look he was sending Julian's way. "_Although, for a writer, he seriously lacks the killer punch that really sends a man running for the hills_."

Too bad for him.

Large hands wrapped around the sturdy coffee mug, shoulders elevated in a questioning shrug whilst eyebrows rose in mock surprise, completing the advancing artistic mockery.

"And what exactly is she supposed to figure out here, Lucas? Is she supposed to figure out that I actually like her? Is she supposed to figure out that you and Peyton have nothing to do with this? Or is she supposed to figure out that it's really not any of your damn business?" The defiant smile returned to the producer's face, a condescending grin scratching at Lucas' insides as the voice of utter irritation invaded his mind. "Once again, take your pick Mr. Screenwriter!"

_Game._

Lucas scowls, blue crystal shooting daggers across the frosty air. As slender fingers curl around the paper once more, he stares at Julian once more, a crooked, less intimidating grin inhabiting his lips.

"Brooke's a smart girl. She'll figure out that you are actually up to something else, and then this little house of cards you're trying to build, well, that will all come crashing down!"

A perfectly crafted smile spread across the Producer's lips, the witty retort seemingly giving him pleasure in spite of its frosty delivery. Leaning across the table, Julian remained a picture of absolute control, his eyes daring Lucas to come forth and play.

"Or maybe this isn't about what _Brooke_ figures out at all?" With a cheeky tilt of the head, he stared at the brooding writer, waiting for him to take the bait. "Maybe it's more about what you're figuring out!"

Hands slammed down into the hard table, eyes fuming whilst desperately trying to remain calm. Lucas bit his lower lip, letting out a quick breath of air as he turned to face Julian, who now wore a smirk of gigantic proportions. It only infuriated the morose writer even more, and the quick-witted director was not immune to this truth. In fact, he was looking forward to it.

_Got him!_

"Excuse me? There's nothing left for me to figure out. I know who you are; I know what you're capable of…"

The smooth, velvety voice of truth cut through the inept sentence like a knife, blocking off any further attempt to try and justify why the fiery designer would not want the charismatic producer.

"And that's what scares you…"

The battle of the words had begun, as Lucas dug his heels in and prepared to go against him. He shook his head in utter disbelief, his chest rising and falling with his deep, frustrated breaths.

_Asshole._

"Nothing about you scares me, Julian. I got the girl, Peyton is marrying me, and there is nothing left here for you to have!"

"Except Brooke! I could have her, couldn't I?"

Blue eyes darkened a little at the mention of her name. The way it rolled off Julian's tongue, like she was some sort of prize. It guttered him; infuriated bursts of adrenalin pushing in his chest, heart accelerating beyond legitimate reasoning.

This was just too much fun.

"And I can see that bugs you more than you want to admit. But in all honesty, with our present situations being what they are, I _can_ have Brooke now, can't I? And in my eyes, you really shouldn't be getting all wired about it."

Lucas went to open his mouth, but Julian closed it with one indifferent wave of the hand, silencing whatever remark the deflated ex was bound to spew out at him. "I mean, come on now _big daddy!_ Brooke isn't really any of your concern anymore, is she? You gave up that right the minute you chose Peyton."

_Set._

The truth was a bitter pill to swallow, and the_ now_ superior producer enjoyed watching the_ once_ superior writer consume it.

"I think you need to just concentrate on the pregnant missus and leave Brooke to me."

Julian smiled sweetly at Lucas, his cocky nature only further fuelling the brooder's internal struggle with the bitter feelings that were now boiling to the surface. Somehow though, the coffee tasted so much better for Julian. He took a giant gulp and allowed the liquid heaven glide down his throat, letting out a satisfied _"ahh"_, before smiling again. A bony finger was suddenly in his face, fiercely pointed like a volatile weapon, and this was a new development the movie buff was charmed to see. He glanced up from his steaming coffee long enough to witness the incensed glare of a once arch nemesis.

Nemesis. What a joke.

"I will always care about Brooke and her happiness," the Joke declared solemnly, his tough exterior showing sustained cracks; weaknesses. "You better remember that!"

It was like a mouse squeaking at a lion. Too pathetic.

Lips curled upwards in a moment of hysteria, a barking laugh echoing across the rowdy café as the hilarity of Lucas' statement hit Julian's ears. The crafty producer raised his hands up in the air as a means of mock surrender, chuckling and shaking his head as he forced himself to calm down.

_Asshole._

"Okay, calm down now Mr. Screenwriter, I'll consider myself warned."

He took another gulp of his coffee before placing the empty mug down on the table, eyes raised and ready to send the right message across.

No more playing games and dancing around the issue. This boy needed to be put in his place.

"Truth is, you may not like me with Brooke, but there's really nothing you can do about it. You haven't been there the last few weeks, taking care of Sam, making sure Brooke was okay after the attack." Lucas' eyes flinched at the mention of the brutal attack on Brooke, how it pained him to see her like that. "But I have been. I've been there every step of the way, and we've connected. That says a whole lot right there."

Julian leaned back in his chair, his sturdy hands reaching behind his head, brushing on soft locks.

"Now I'm sorry that bugs you, but I like Brooke. I really like her; and, Lucas, you don't have any right to try and mess that up. I won't let you. It's that simple."

Fact of the matter was, Julian didn't care if it annoyed Lucas that he had found something exceptional in the fashion queen, and was willing to go after it. If Lucas was feeling a sting right now, it was his own, pathetic fault. His agony was just the icing on an incredibly delicious cake. Lucas glared back at Julian's smug face, words seeming to escape him as the Producer's phone vibrated on the table, the low, steady hum a saving grace for the writer who found himself with no words.

Irony at its best.

"Argh, voicemail," Julian groaned, glancing down at the unfamiliar number, his thick fingers gliding over the keypad. "Hope it wasn't anything important. Excuse me, would you?"

In one fleeting movement, Julian ejected himself from the booth and moved over to the counter a few feet away, Lucas muttering under his breath as he moved away.

"Don't hurry back on my account."

Solid breaths escaped smooth lips as the phone beeped, an unexpected voice entering Julian's head as he glanced over at the wayward screenwriter, completely oblivious to the world around him.

Just as well.

_**Press one to hear your new message. "Hey it's me, Peyton. Look, we need to talk. Meet me down at the rivercourt at six. There are things that need to be said"._

Confusion ran rife as the metallic rectangle slid back into an open pocket, deep breaths and false smiles replacing the earlier look of uncertainty. With deliberately slow steps, Julian wandered back to the table, chocolate eyes hitting misty blue as Lucas looked up, clearly disappointed the producer's absence had not lasted longer.

"Anything I need to know about? Please tell me the director isn't still being a pain!"

Julian gathered himself, a false smile to go with the false information he projected Lucas' way.

"Nope, Dixon is fine. There is absolutely nothing you need to know about!"

A brief glance at his watch signaled it was ten to six. Julian bit his lip, contemplating his next move, before grabbing his jacket off the chair in one fluid movement, nodding in an effort to convince himself that this was the right move.

"Listen, I have some errands to run. We can pick this up tomorrow."

Lucas waved him off without so much as a second glance, the producer making his way down the café towards the door. Shoes shuffled to an instant stop, swirling around as the cocky smile returned to Julian's lips, unable to resist one last dig at the brooding writer.

He deserved it after all.

"Oh, and Lucas?"

An annoyed sigh escaped into the air as the disgruntled writer turned to look in Julian's direction, eyes locking as they shared their final exchange of words.

"I'm wise enough to see a good thing, and even smarter when it comes to keeping them. You see, unlike some, I never let them go. So, don't worry too much about Brooke. I'm taking real good care of her. _REALLY GOOD CARE_. I promise."

_Match._

The signature smile of devilishness graced his lips; pairing up perfectly with the cocky wink Julian threw Lucas' way. Arrogant until the end. The now victorious Producer strode out of the café, an air of egotism evident in his stride. Shaking hands scrunched at the edges of the paper that stayed locked in the writer's hand, unable to read the fine print that lay before him. An ominous vow escaped his lips as he stared out through the window, the clothing store catching his eye, a pretty girl existing gracefully within. She needed his protection.

"We'll see about that Julian. We'll see."

_Asshole._


	3. Reveal, Conceal, Painful Ordeal

**The Truth Shall Set You Free**

"The Truth is rarely pure and never simple."

_Oscar Wilde._

________________________________________________________

***** Author's Note *****

Hey readers!

So, I'm back again with another update! Reviews would be great because I don't know right now if I should continue trying to re-write this story or not!

Let me know comrades – it's in your capable hands!!

Later mates,

Chrissy

xoxo

________________________________________________________

**Chapter 3**

Reveal, Conceal, Painful Ordeal

"Words, like nature, half reveal and half conceal the soul within."

_Lord Alfred Tennyson_

_Click clack, click clack!_

Wine red Jimmy Choos graced a sturdy sandstone path as Brooke Davis made her way to a familiar white door, hoping for some sort of reprieve from the feelings that twisted within her, playing with her mind. Delicate fingers danced around the door bell, nerves building as emerald eyes relayed uncertainty about the reception that was awaiting her.

"_Don't be stupid, she will understand."_

As the sassy brunette debated with herself outside, silver spoons tapped harmoniously on a watery sink's edge, syncing perfectly with the angelic melody hummed through soft lips, a musical songstress with closed eyes responsible for the sound. Warm, chocolate hair fell around her shoulders as Haley moved to the beat, a new creation of musical genius itching to be released from the young mother's mind.

"Damn it!"

As her voice hit the last note the young mother stumbled, annoyed and cursing herself that she couldn't seem to get past the latest block that was driving her insane. A knock at the door saved her though, and before she could scold herself relentlessly, she dumped rubbery pink washing gloves into the sink and made her way across the sleek floor, opening the door to find a nervous Brooke before her.

"Hey girly girl, this is a nice surprise!"

With an out-stretched arm, the bubbly songstress ushered her friend inside, red cheeks framing her stunning smile.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?"

As a lower lip became consumed within a nervous mouth, trademark fidgeting took centre stage for the feisty designer, a clear sign that she was in need of some serious talking. Haley raised her eyebrows in reply, already recognizing the tell-tale signs displayed before her as she made her way behind the marble kitchen bench top. Brooke placed herself down on the stool with a thump, furrowed brow on full display.

"I need some advice, Hales. I'm in a situation that I can't seem to fix, no matter what angle I look at it from!"

Delicate hands reached across the bench and warm fingers encircled the brunette's hand, eyes gentle and encouraging as Haley opened the door to begin the talk her friend clearly needed.

"Tell me!"

"_Here goes_," the fashion queen thought to herself as she took a deep breath, deciding the faster she got everything out, the better.

"Peyton is pretty mad at me, and I guess she has every reason to be, what with the girl code and everything… but I figured with Lucas and getting married and being pregnant, sometimes things can change… and you know I was very reasonable in the end about her and Lucas, although it did break my heart once upon a time but whatever, she was my friend and he was my friend and I got over it eventually… and you know I could wait like a year for her to get over this... but I don't want to lose my friend, Hales... and you know it's not like we've slept together yet or anything… so I'm just not sure what…"

The words spewed out of Brooke's mouth as she confessed, a relentless outpour hitting Haley's ear like a freight train. The young musician threw her hands up in the air, a "time out" T-sign needed to slow the ever-exuberant Tigger down.

"Whoa, Brooke, time out!" Haley breathed, shaking her head side to side to try and make some sense of the mumbled explanation from the panicky girl before her. "What on earth are you talking about? Are you seeing somebody?"

Brooke stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes darting across the room as she contemplated Haley's question. Seeing someone? Would she even call it that? All she knew was that Julian made her feel good again, a feeling that had long avoided the gorgeous brunette. For many years she had gone through life alone, content to run the fashion line and be independent. But something about the movie producer had lured her in, and despite the knowledge that it was potentially life-threatening for her long-standing relationship with Peyton, Brooke found herself wanting him none-the-less.

_He got her._

_He understood her._

_He made her happy._

_She hadn't felt like that since…_

"Well, I guess yeah, I am seeing someone…" Brooke's voice trailed off as she heard the words escape her lips, realizing just how true they really were. She was seeing Julian, they were in a relationship, and there was no denying it now. Haley considered Brooke's words, confusion etched across her warm brown eyes as she tried to figure out what piece of the puzzle she was missing.

"And Peyton's upset about this?"

As warm brown locks framed a timid face, Brooke nodded up and down slowly in acknowledgement, feeling a lump crawl up the back of her throat as she waited for the inevitable realization that Haley would make. The bubbly mother's eyes opened wide in shock then, her mouth forming a perfect circle as she raised herself from behind the bench slowly, staring down at her talented fashion queen friend.

"And there it is…" Brooke mumbled, cringing a little as Haley seemed lost for words, the young mom shaking her head as if trying to absorb the information.

"Noooooo," Haley breathed out slowly, the word stretched out on her tongue and spewing into the air, hitting Brooke's ears as she waited for the outpour of opinion, an opinion that was always wanted and unwaveringly honest.

"Julian?"

Even though she knew the answer to her own question, Haley needed to throw his name out there, to monitor Brooke's reaction and her own. She saw the way Brooke's eyes lit up a little at his mention, in spite of the complicated circumstances that he came with.

"I know it's bad, but I care about him, Hales, I truly do!" The brunette closed her eyes and took a deep breath, her lips quivering a little as she confessed to feelings she had repressed for so long. She needed to get them out, to have someone listen to how she felt for a change. She let the words spill out of her mouth, thoughts circulating and coming out in a mixed jumble. "And he cares about me… and Peyton is with Luke now… I just thought…"

A wicked smile erupted over the lips of the musician as she leaned across the cool kitchen bench, her eyes dancing with cheekiness.

"You just thought you'd get some of that?"

As a perfectly rounded pout formed on the lips of her feisty friend, Haley laughed, her sweet voice dancing in the air as she reached out a petite hand and gently ruffled the hair of the worried designer in front of her.

"Oh, Brooke, it's weird I grant you, but not completely terrible. Peyton and Julian are done; she's with my best friend now and carrying his child. Surely she isn't as mad at you as you think she is… and if she is… well, she'll just have to get over it. She doesn't hold any claim over you, or Julian, or either of your happiness. I really think this will blow over."

Tapping Brooke's soft, creamy hand, she walked over to the fridge, sliding open the door and reaching in, retrieving something they both knew would make them feel better. It had become almost a ritual when they had lived together those many years ago. It amused Haley how some things never changed.

_And sometimes everything does._

"And if all else fails, there's always chocolate!"

As the clever mother slid the bar across the bench, Brooke laughed, her giggle relieving some of the tension she had felt only minutes prior. "Oh if only life were that simple, Hales." She grabbed a piece of chocolate and brought it to her lips, its velvet smooth texture actually making her feel a little better as she tasted its sweetness rolling on her tongue. She raised her eyes back up to look at her friend, sparkling green meeting brown wonderful as a look of desperate hope radiated from Brooke.

"She will talk to me again, right?"

Haley broke off another piece of chocolate, the crunch echoing through the large kitchen. She brought it to her lips, holding it there as she answered her friend's question honestly.

"Peyton will do the right thing. You have been through too much together to let this get in the way of that."

Brooke smiled, slightly reassured and in awe of the girl who had always been able to make her troubles ease, regardless of how close she was to the situation. She leaned over and grabbed Haley by the back of her head, pulling her in for a big kiss that she planted on the mother's forehead. As she finally released her she scrunched up her nose and smiled, their fingers encircling as they held each other's hand for support.

"Thanks, Tutor Wife, you're a good friend."

Brooke sighed then, drumming her free hand on the marble bench as she perked up and changed the subject.

"So enough about me! How's everything else going with you?"

Haley bit her bottom lip before glancing at the maple coffee table in the living room, a pile of papers resting sporadically across the top. She turned back to Brooke and sighed, her eyes lighting up a little as she spoke.

"Well, actually, I'm writing again…"

As her voice trailed off Brooke smiled, throwing a wink Haley's way as she shook their joined hands excitedly.

"That's great, Hales," Brooke enthused, her green eyes genuine as she encouraged the musician before her. "How many songs have you got?"

"Oh, a few here and there. Bits and pieces you know?" the beautiful mom replied, sighing a little as a frown reached her features, sadness and frustration creeping into her eyes. "I just can't seem to get them all flushed out… and finished. I think I've got writers block again."

Brooke sighed and shook her head, refusing to let her friend sound even remotely defeated. She had too much talent inside her for that and it wouldn't be allowed not on Brooke's watch.

"Don't worry. You're a genius when it comes to music! I mean, you helped Mia out so much and I'm sure you'll figure this out too. Just figure out what it is that inspires you and what helps you write… you know, like a muse?"

As Brooke's words of wisdom touched Haley's ears she nodded, finding herself agreeing with the fashion queen.

"Yeah, I can do that. A muse… you mean other than my loving husband and gorgeous son?"

Brooke laughed and nodded her head, her eyes enthusiastic as she saw her friend come to life before her. She stood up then, her phone buzzing in her Prada purse.

"Right, they count... but don't forget that being a wife and mum is only a part of what you are. Figure out what makes you whole. When all the pieces are together, nothing will stop you, I'm sure of it. Just figure it out!" The feisty brunette flipped her phone open, her smile quickly turning to a look of annoyance as she listened to the panicked cries on the other end. "Sam? You did what? Okay, I'll be right over…" The usually cheery brunette let out an exasperated sigh, rolling her eyes as she turned to her friend, "I'm sorry, Hales, but I gotta go!"

The melodic click of heels trailed once again along the squeaky clean floor, en route to the front door as Brooke made her way across the room. Before she reached the door she turned, facing her friend and taking Haley's hands in her own, an adamant expression permeating from her eyes.

"Just remember, figure out what makes you whole. You've got a lot to give to the world, Haley James Scott, and I believe in you!"

They embraced warmly before Brooke turned and headed out the door, Haley shouting a quick "thank you" as her friend disappeared up the path. As she closed the door quietly, Haley contemplated Brooke's words.

_Figure out what makes you whole._

_Figure out what inspires you._

_Find a muse._

Brown locks swayed as Haley turned her head, looking into the living room and biting her bottom lip. She walked slowly across the floor and into the room, her eyes glancing around at all the framed photos that lay within. She smiled, deep in thought as she glanced across the pictures of Nathan and her wedding day, Jamie at school, a family portrait, Nathan holding a basketball, and finally, a photo of Haley performing at Tric, many years ago. Delicate fingers wrapped around the frame of the final photo, the memory washing over her as she stared down at it, mumbled words escaping soft lips.

"Figure out what makes you whole. Figure out what inspires you."

As Brooke's words escaped Haley's lips she made a snap decision, walking swiftly across the room and sitting down at the computer, her heart pounding as she let her new found determination take over her. As a deep breath invaded her lungs, she looked down at the keyboard, the keys tapping harmoniously beneath her talented fingers as she began to type. With a click of the mouse she scrolled over the websites, her eyes finally landing on what she was searching for. She bit her bottom lip and entered the site, a familiar cheeky smile suddenly looking out at her from the screen as she stared ahead.

_Welcome to Keller Instinct, website for all things Chris Keller. Hit Enter to continue._

_Click. _

_Enter._

_At own risk._

************************************

A cool breeze blew all around as the leaves rustled across the court, their light corners bouncing and created melodic sounds as Peyton Sawyer sat on the chipping wooden bench, looking out over the river court. She wrapped her arms around herself, her hands rubbing across her creamy skin that was now painted with goose bumps, her hair standing up on end. Perhaps it was merely the cool air that made her fidget so badly, but she knew that was not the only reason. She bit her bottom lip in anticipation, glancing at her watch quickly to check the time, hazel eyes darting across the court frantically, scanning the area. As golden tresses brushed against bony shoulders, Peyton's eyes glanced down towards her stomach, raising a delicate hand to it and rubbing it gently, her mind flashing back to Lucas' kiss on her newly pregnant belly, his sheer delight in the news that they were expecting.

"_What the hell am I doing here?" _

The questioned burned in her mind, playing with her insides and torturing her. Lucas loved her, and she loved him. She shouldn't have even been there. A resolved look erupted across her features as she stood then, grabbing her bag and turning to leave, but she didn't get far. Two strong arms held onto her shoulders to prevent a collision, a shocked gasp escaping Peyton's lips as she looked up from under her bouncing curls, eyes wide and full of panic, her voice shrill.

"Oh, damn it, Julian!"

The handsome producer laughed at her expression, his smile sending shivers down her spine.

_It had been a while since he'd looked at her like that._

He jumped back and held his hands up in surrender, eyes glistening as the typical smart-mouthed comments erupted from full lips.

"You wanna tone down the lady-screaming a little bit there, Peyton?"

Eyes shot up and fired out a glare, her heart beating expeditiously within her chest as she tried to gather her thoughts. Finding balance and knowing the right words to say when he smiled at her like that seemed impossible.

_Lucas. _

_Baby. _

_Marriage._

_Future._

The words raged through her head as she responded, her tone coming out harsher than she intended, hitting him like a slap in the face.

"Well, you don't just walk up to people like that without a little warning at least, I'm pregnant here…"

As her words trailed off Julian relented, his face etched with genuine concern as he once again lifted a sturdy hand to her shoulder, a lower lip consumed by anxious teeth.

"Hey, I'm sorry. Truly."

He shuffled on the spot then, not really sure what else to say. Seeing her again, watching her stand before him, vulnerable, he'd be lying if he said it didn't affect him. But thoughts of a feisty brunette filled his mind, and his heart began to race again, feeling her kiss still burning on his lips, wanting to taste her again. He turned, looked down at Peyton, and sighed, removing his hand from her shoulder and stuffing it in his pockets.

"So I'm here, and I left a rather important meeting with your soon-to-be-spouse to be here… so let's hear it."

He moved around her awkwardly as he took a seat on the bench, its chipped paint digging into his hands a little as he placed them on either side of his body for support. When she didn't move, he patted the spot next to him, urging her to sit down and talk. Peyton panicked at his admission though, her words falling out of her mouth in a hurry, laced with an edginess and fear.

"You didn't tell Lucas you were meeting me, did you?"

Julian raised his eyebrows as he absorbed her words, watching her with a look of disgust and shaking his head in disbelief that she would even ask such a ridiculous question.

"Do I look like someone who enjoys being punched by Lucas, over you?"

_Over you._

Although his words stung a little, the expectant mom relaxed, her shoulders becoming less tight as she sat down next to her ex, trying to gather her thoughts. Julian waited for her to speak, watching her with interested eyes as she took a deep breath, deciding it was better to just get it out in the open.

_Just get this over with. _

_He'll understand your point of view. _

_He knows you._

"Okay."

_Another deep breath, another surge of non-existent courage. _

_Another flash of his gorgeous eyes._

"You may decide to tell me this is none of my business, but seriously… I don't think you should be seeing Brooke. I know you, Julian, and it's not right what's happening here!"

As the words spilled out of her mouth, she felt instant reprieve, but that feeling was soon erased when she saw his eyes light up furiously, his sparkling pupils dripping with annoyance as he glared at her. Just as quickly though, he ran his hand down his face and regained his composure, a slight smile touching his lips as he turned to look at her.

_She hated when he looked at her like that._

_Stop smiling at me._

_Devil._

"Okay, Peyton, first of all you're right, this is none of your business!" A sigh escaped parched lips as Julian thought about her words, deciding he needed to understand them better in order to get through this conversation and not have her go postal.

_She was pregnant after all._

"But I'm intrigued... so what exactly is happening here besides me liking Brooke, and you not liking me liking her? Wow, that was confusing, even for me!"

The gallant producer laughed then, the sweet harmony filtering through the air as he leaned back and ran a hand through his soft, thick hair, smiling to himself.

_Stop it! Stop smiling!_

_Devil!_

_Devil, devil, devil!_

Whatever, she had to ignore him and his lame attempt to convince her that somehow he had managed to come to town and fall for her best friend. She knew why he had come back, and it wasn't for Brooke. Convenient how the person he had fallen for would be the one person that could hurt her the most. She knew deep down, it wasn't a coincidence. She rolled her eyes at him as she spoke, showing him exactly what she thought of his last statement.

"Oh be serious, Julian. You know why you came here, and now because you can't have that, you want to settle for the next best thing? Sorry, but Brooke deserves better than that – she deserves better than you. And while we're on the subject, I told her just as much! And don't think for a second I'm going to let this go… and another thing…"

Julian's eyes flared up once again as a solid hand rose up in the air, signaling for her to stop.

_How dare she!_

"Peyton," her name falling from his tongue like bitter soda, twisting his features as he tried to swallow. "You know, we were good together, I'm not denying that. I was with you through everything, fixing your heart when Lucas broke it, watching you pine for him, and I tried everything I could… but you wouldn't let him go. You couldn't let him go… I endured as much as I could… but then I left, Peyton, because I had to, for my own sanity…"

The usually confident man sighed then, Peyton's eyes glassing over as she remembered the pain she felt the day he left, leaving her wounded and broken.

_Was he not broken too? Were those not eyes filled with pain?_

"I won't lie to you, I'm glad I left… looking at you and Lucas now, it appears I saved myself a great amount of time and heartache. But it hurt, Peyton. Whether you meant to do it or not, you hurt me. So I'll admit I came back to hurt you…"

Peyton stood up then, her fists balling into shaking bundles, her anger permeating from every inch of her tiny body, her words escaping her lips in a hiss.

_Son of a bitch._

_She knew she was right!_

"You came back to hurt me by using my friend?"

Julian sighed and stood up in front of her, his stance not as cowardly as she had expected after such a confession. He seemed confident, and it took her by surprise.

"No, by taking something from Lucas that he couldn't take back… he got you, Peyton, and that hurt… but I have his life's work - his book… and that's why I came back. I didn't come back to fight for you. I dumped you, not the other way around. I escaped that disaster…"

He smiled as he spoke, unaware of the painful effect it had on the girl standing in front of him, a piece of her heart breaking unexpectedly as she heard him utter the words in which he now referred to her as a...

_Disaster._

"And this time, when it comes to you and Brooke…" he continued, his tone sounding more resolute than even he had known possible, "…I believe I made the decision, the right decision… the decision that Lucas couldn't figure out. I'm sorry, Peyton, but for once, this isn't about you and me. Not that 'we' mattered much to you anyway…"

Bitterness crept into his words at the end, and her eyes went wide with shock, glassing over as salty tears began their bid to escape her eyes.

"You honestly think that what we had meant nothing to me?"

His assumption broke her heart and a sob escaped her lips, trembling from the brutality of the confrontation, the words that had been waiting for years to be expressed now coming out, painfully and unabashed. The producer sighed and dragged a thick hand down a tired face, closing his eyes as he searched for the right words to say to her. For years he had imagined this talk, and now he had her in front of him, it had become so different because of a certain brunette.

_A vision he could not get out of his mind, even if he tried._

_Brooke Davis._

_Angel._

"Peyton, I went over this time and time again in my head. I had months to decipher exactly what happened between us and what went so wrong."

Julian turned and opened up his satchel, pulling out a copy of Lucas' book and holding it in front of her, forcing her to look, to accept what he was saying.

_He'd waited so long for this._

"This! This is what went wrong!"

A quick flick of the wrist saw the book fly through the air, hitting the gently flowing water of the river with a definite splash. Peyton watched the novel land, devoured by the water as she turned to look at Julian, shock once again invading her eyes. Before she could speak though, Julian sighed and turned to face her, his eyes tired.

"You know, you ask me if I honestly felt like we meant nothing… well, in the beginning I wasn't sure. The minute I walked out that door, our door In LA., I doubted myself. I doubted my decision. But you never called, Peyton. You never came to see me. You never rang my Dad and asked how I was, and I know you two were close… you forgot about it like it was easy to let me walk away. That's when I knew I'd made the right decision – the moment you thought that what we had wasn't worth fighting for…"

Anger filled his eyes then as Julian turned away from her, finally getting the words out he had been waiting so long to say.

_Words that needed to be said._

Peyton let out a frustrated breath, her sound marred by the pain that was building in her throat. How could he think that what they had meant nothing to her?

"So you, you really think you meant nothing to me? We meant nothing?"

Frustration entered her tone as she watched him turn to face her, waiting for her reply.

"How can you think that, Julian? How can you think that I would feel that way… that it meant nothing to me? Because it did, Julian! Those mornings where you would surprise me with coffee and muffins in bed, reading plays to me, listening to my music even though I know you hated it…You helped me overcome what was then the biggest heartbreak, and you pieced my heart back together again!"

Peyton's words came out pained, her memories of them flooding back and gnawing at her heart.

"But then you just gave me another heartbreak… you left!"

Julian watched her face cloud over in pain, but he could not bring himself to comfort her.

_Not this time._

"People always leave, remember?"

His words stung. She knew that she had always said that, but lately it had felt like perhaps there was hope and she wasn't alone. Perhaps he was still there for her… somehow. But no, she was wrong. As she looked up at him she saw the old Julian, not the cocky producer that had waltzed into Tree Hill and turned her life upside down, but the sweet, kind and caring man who had loved her.

But she had never let him in. Not completely.

_Fool._

"I remember. I just didn't think you would… and now Brooke gets to have the real you that I thought was lost long ago… and I just don't know how to feel about it. Don't get me wrong, I love Lucas. I always have… I just don't know why I am feeling so against you and Brooke. Why does this have to be so hard?"

The blonde sobbed then, lips quivering as she let the familiar emotion of pain wash over her. Unable to watch her like this, Julian walked over and pulled her into his arms, a warm embrace that Peyton fell into easily. The ex-lovers held one-another, her face buried into his chest as the tear flowed freely, causing his shirt to become wet. It had never occurred to him that she was feeling the pain he had, that she had seen him as someone special. And now that he knew…

… _It was still too late!_

The producer pulled out of the embrace and stepped backwards, Peyton looking at him through tear-stained, bloodshot eyes. As he spoke she felt her heart disappear, his words stabbing at her painfully.

"You made the choice, Peyton. You chose Lucas. That's the life you want. Now I have to make my choice. And it's Brooke. Our lives are not meant to be together. And so, they won't be!"

With his final words Julian turned and grabbed his things, walking away from her without another word, not even turning to look back. Peyton stood there in shock for a moment before the real tears came, overpowering her so much that she had to brace herself against the bench, sobs echoing in the air as the sun began to set behind her. Her blonde curls shone in the evening sun, the masterpiece of reds, pinks, oranges and yellows breathtakingly beautiful. But she could not see its beauty through her own pain, and she buried her face into her hands, sadness once again taking over her as she fell apart, unaware of the pair of eyes staring at her from the distance.

_An ex-lover's embrace._

_A forbidden encounter._

_Not so secret anymore._

With a basketball wrapped snugly under his arm, Nathan glared at the scene which had just unfolded before him. Anger pulsed through his veins as he watched the ex-lovers embrace, and with a heavy heart he turned and walked away, the sun casting fiery light on his back as it descended across the quiet town.

Please review and let me know your thoughts!! Continue or don't continue? C. xox


	4. Your Past, My Future Condemns

**The Truth Shall Set You Free**

"The Truth is heavy; therefore, few care to carry it."

_Anonymous._

***** Author's Note *****

Hey readers!

And another update is ready!

Please, as always, leave comments and reviews, good or bad, happy or sad… they are what helps me write this and keeps me motivated to keep going!

Thank you all so much for your reviews and support!

*Chrissy*

**Chapter 4**

Your Past, My Future Condemns.

"The past is never dead. It is not even past."

_William Faulkner._

"You think you know everything about me, don't you, Baker?"

Curly blonde tresses blew in the wind as the city hummed in the evening glow, the sun painting its way across the darkening sky, warming the city with a citric glow. A smoky haze blanketed the buzzing metropolis, Los Angeles a haven for entertainment industry folk and bohemian trendsetters, all washed together in a maze of streets, corner clubs, and café delights. The little pizzeria was buzzing with collective noise, plates clattering and laughter ringing out as a powerful Italian tune rasped out over the diners, adding to the already artistic atmosphere of the restaurant. Perched in a wooden chair, fingers entangled in the checkered linen tablecloth, Peyton Sawyer smiled at Julian Baker, her hazel eyes watching him from across the tiny table. The handsome producer returned her grin with an equally devilish one; eyes alight as he leaned back in his chair and brought a hand to his mouth in contemplation, a small laugh escaping soft lips as he watched his girlfriend eye him off.

_Sexy bitch._

"Yeah, Sawyer, I know you. I know everything about you!"

The waiter looked down at the two as they gazed at one another, neither one looking away as the standoff continued, both stubborn. This was how it had always been, her feisty nature a perfect compliment to his cocky demeanor, fire on fire, pure heat. Julian waved off the waiter, and he turned away, confused by the exchange as Peyton leaned forward in her chair and folded her arms across the table, her voice dropping to a low whisper, barely auditable in the noisy eatery.

"And what if I didn't want pizza? Then what?"

Julian laughed at her as if she had made a comment in a foreign language, a move which made thin lips purse in an annoyed fashion. Pearly whites flashed their beaming brightness, and the smile that sent hearts a flutter returned in full force, Julian leaning over the table himself and taking her hand, his soft touch sending shivers down the ex-cheerleader's spine.

_And every other part of her body_.

"Pizza's perfect. You know this as well as I!"

The blonde conceded and nodded her head; unable to resist the charm that oozed from the man she enjoyed calling _hers_. Julian smiled in triumph, the knowledge of beating his girl verbally creating a warm feeling within. It was so rare for her to concede anything, forever arguing his points and pushing his buttons, but he knew this was one argument she wouldn't even begin to win, being that their first date was at this very restaurant, eating that very food. It always amazed him that after so long, a simple food could hold such meaning.

_They knew the perfection wasn't the pizza._

_It was them_.

A sturdy hand grabbed the side of a wooden chair and pulled, the stool sliding over easily as the blonde was lured in, clearly too far away from her man for his liking. Soft lips brushed glossy vanilla as a happy giggle escaped into the air, Julian's scent turning Peyton's mind to mush as the background noise faded away, their entwined lips the only image in focus. As a bottom lip became devoured by her godly lips, Julian sighed, her curls kissing his cheeks as their lips moved in perfect unison, a dance they had long ago perfected.

"This is the life I want," Peyton mumbled into his lips, Julian smiling as he pulled back, gently brushing a curl behind her ear.

"You're just in it for the good food and amazing body!"

Peyton laughed and leaned back, shaking her head at the boy before her, the sunlight hitting her blonde curls, showering off a golden kind of wonderful.

"Yeah, that too!"

Suddenly the waiter arrived and the love birds looked up, sliding the pizza onto the table with ease and clasping his hands together.

"Are you sure pizza is enough?"

Julian smiled and looked over at Peyton, knowing his sassy blonde already knew the answer to this, and as her lips parted in a delicious response, both knew the underlying message that spilled across the table in a harmonious melody of truth.

"Pizza's perfect!"

_And so were they_.

* * *

The dim light flickered before it brightened, a warm glow showering luminosity across the tiny kitchen and dining that Lucas had called home for so many years. The blonde brooder sat at the diminutive dining table, fingers tapping on the wooden hardness as he thought about his day, mind abuzz with mixed emotions from his encounter with Julian. As thin lips scowled in abhorrence, a dominant creak from the side door woke him from his aggravated thoughts, and he looked up, Peyton sliding into the room, eyes downcast and sad. As she looked up and saw the concern in Lucas' eyes, the blonde slid into the chair next to him, her fiancé taking her hand in his and kissing it gently, smooth lips causing her to feign a smile for him.

"Hey there, are you okay, Peyt?"

Peyton forced a smile to cross her lips, eyes closing as she nodded her head, trying to build some courage to put on a happy face, Julian's voice raging through her thoughts like a bullet to her heart.

"_You made the choice, Peyton. You chose Lucas. That's the life you want!"_

"Sure, I'm just feeling a little tired today, that's all. I'll have to get used to this though, right?"

A half smile spread across thin lips as hazel eyes hit blue, Lucas nodding his head as a hand trailed down and rested on her stomach, gentle circles not as soothing as they once had been.

_Get a grip, cheerleader!_

"Right, and you can take all the time you need getting used to this, Peyton. Cos we're going to be a family… and I wanna make sure that you have everything, everything that I didn't have growing up!"

His words were sweet, a gentle kiss on the top of her head merely the icing on the cake, yet somehow her heart refused to warm up, ice cold sorrow encapsulating her like a shadow stretching out over the end of the day and enveloping her in darkness. As Lucas stood up and exited the room, gentle arms enveloped the blonde as she held herself together, Julian's embrace still warm on her skin, still able to be felt.

"_Our lives aren't meant to be together…"_

_Damn him. Why now?_

_And why Brooke?_

Blonde curls bounced over silky shoulders as Peyton tried to erase the memory, to eradicate her old flame from her mind. She was getting married to Lucas Scott, and she was having his baby. This was the life she had always wanted.

What the hell was so wrong with her that she couldn't just be satisfied with that?

Soft soles tapped on hardwood floor as Lucas reentered the room, his gentle approach dragging his fiancé from her morose thoughts. Shock catapulted the blonde as oval eyes opened in shock, Lucas' gift both unexpected and strikingly thoughtful. With a warm smile planted on his face, Lucas beamed down at Peyton, the baby's crib held safely in his hands as Peyton approached, coherent sentences all but lost.

"Lucas… I… I can't believe…"

A reassuring smile slid across the blonde writer's face as he registered her awe, something he had been hoping for. With all the confusion surrounding them, the changes happening, the speed in which it all happened, he had felt like something had to be done to lessen the burden.

Burden, was that even an appropriate word for such a time?

"I saw it the other day and thought of you but wasn't really sure when would be a good time." A soft sigh escaped tense lips as the brooder looked upon the expectant mother, regret etching at the corners of his sparkling blues.

"I know the movie takes up a lot of my time, but if there is anything you ever need, Peyton, I'm here for you. I thought you might like to paint it yourself – you know, Peyton-style?"

Warmth filled her heart then as Peyton smiled at the gesture, the thought that had gone behind it. It was all beginning now, the building of a family. Their family.

_No turning back._

"_You chose Lucas. That's the life you want!"_

"That is a great idea," came the automated response, warmth sinking into the words as hazel eyes gazed over the raw material that would soon house a baby's slumber. Delicate hands wrapped around the familiar face, rough day-growth shadowing a tired expression. "Are you okay? You seem distracted?"

A quick nod of the head was neither comforting nor believable as Lucas sighed and closed his eyes, suddenly feeling older than his young twenty-three years. Steady hands gripped the bottom of his chin though and his eyes reopened, an unconvinced expression from his fiancé demonstrating the lack of conviction he tried to display.

"Come on, baby daddy, what's on your mind? Movie getting you down?"

Blue eyes became shielded by soft eyelids once again, thoughts trailing back to the scene he witnessed today, thrust upon him in the most unexpected of ways. The movie was not what had brought him down, yet the nagging feeling that it had all been a mistake was gnawing at him, feeding on his doubt.

_Doubt that had been long buried._

If he hadn't signed the movie to Julian, then Julian would never have met…

"No, actually I'm not really down, just a bit unsure about what to think of something I witnessed today."

_Something that stung my eyes._

_Ripped at my heart._

_Made my blood boil._

Peyton's eyes fluttered open in curiosity, edging closer to the blonde boy-wonder as her words came out laced with excitement.

"Oooh, do tell. This sounds fun!"

_Fun?_

_Not what he would have called it._

_Torture might have been closer to the truth._

"I saw Brooke and Julian today," he mumbled, watching for Peyton's reaction, trying to find the same shock that had ravaged his body earlier. He felt he'd hit the mark when her eyes opened in shock, a bottom lip consumed as she turned away from him and walked towards the door.

_He wasn't alone in how he felt about this._

_They both thought it was wrong._

_They were just looking out for their friend._

_Right?_

"Brooke has changed so much, she has Sam now, and she's all grown up and so..."

_Amazing._

_Talented._

_Going to change the world someday._

_Just not Julian Baker's world._

_Asshole._

"It just really isn't her style, you know, Peyt? He isn't her style. He just doesn't seem like the right fit. Maybe I just don't like the guy. Do you think, you know, they're a couple?"

Peyton nodded her head as she let Lucas' words wash over her, too consumed by her own feelings on the subject to really hear what he was saying, until his final sentence shot through her soul like a bullet, and she had no choice but to respond.

"No," came her stern reply, finally turning to allow her hazel eyes to demonstrate her opinion on the subject. "They're not a couple."

Lucas' eyes opened wide as he took in her appearance, the resolute tone in her voice catching him by surprise.

"You knew about this?"

_Damn._

_Got her._

A smile broke out across her face then as she edged back towards him, soft fingertips encircling his arm as she brought him in to her, her voice soft and controlled.

_A complete contrast to the raging emotions that soared through her body._

"I only found out today, Luke, but it's whatever. This is Julian we're talking about… and Brooke… well, she hasn't had a serious boyfriend since what… Chase? She has Sam to worry about now anyway, and when the movie is done, Julian will be leaving… so it's not such a big thing. Definitely not."

Her voice trailed off on the last part of her sentence as she gazed out the window, blue eyes watching her warily as she drifted away.

"You don't seem too worried about this?"

The smile returned then as Peyton looked at Lucas, running a gentle hand through his golden hair.

"Because I'm not. I'm happy with my man and my family and nothing else matters. Besides, I honestly don't think this is going to work. I know both of these people better than anyone, and neither are cut out for relationships. So you worry about your movie, Mr. Scott, and forget about the little 'thing' between Brooke and Julian. It won't last... I promise."

A sudden brush of soft lips against his silenced him on the subject, and with a tired mind, Lucas decided to drop it and allow Peyton to convince him that this thing between Brooke and Julian was a fleeting moment of insanity.

_At least on her part._

As he noticed Peyton rub her tummy, Lucas placed a soft kiss on her forehead and brought her into a warm embrace, neither wanting to deal with the subject anymore today. It was hard enough that Julian had reentered their lives so dramatically, turning their world upside down. For one night the brooder wanted to forget the jerk even existed, to push away the thoughts that right now he was snuggling up to a brunette he used to…

_Stop it, Scott, you're being ridiculous!_

"Pizza?"

The words escaped his mouth without much thought, desperate to have his mind concentrate on anything but the wayward producer and where his roaming hands may be at that very moment.

_Asshole._

However his words had a different effect on the blonde in his arms, and as he untangled himself from their embrace and made his way over to the phone, his voice drowning out her response as he placed their order, Peyton stared out through the window at the black night, silvery stars casting sparkling diamonds across the heavens.

"Pizza's perfect," she whispered, looking down at her engagement ring as she circled it slowly with a delicate finger.

_Just perfect._

* * *

"Sam? Sam, where are you?"

A concerned voice escaped cherry-glossed lips as Brooke made her way inside the house, the heavy wooden door closing gently behind her, and a Gucci handbag sent flying into the soft cushions of the couch. Pointy heels danced along the wooden floorboards as Jimmy Choo guided the designer's dainty feet, green perfection dancing from room to room in search of the sullen teen.

_Her teen._

_Her Sam._

"Sam?" a raspy voice called out again, a gentle hand pushing on the door of the laundry and bringing the younger brunette into Brooke's vision, a sullen stance to match her usual sarcastic and bored expression. Covered in soaking wet clothes that clung to her body, Samantha Walker, Brooke Davis' live-in foster daughter was a picture of utter chaos, tiny droplets of water dripping to the floor and splashing in the puddle that now pooled around her feet. With a confused expression Brooke glanced at the teen, eyes roaming the poor drowned girl before her as a smirk began to slide across her glistening lips.

"I thought you said you were in an accident?"

With an obvious eye-roll that sent brown eyes flicking around the room in a swift movement, Sam looked on at her guardian in complete disgust, annoyance dripping from her tone as she spoke.

"Does this not look like an accident to you?"

The feisty brunette ran a soft towel over her face to soak up the droplets that had formed, more reappearing as her chocolate locks dripped profusely.

"Seriously, you need to tape up the laundry with like that yellow police tape, cos it's a freakin' crime scene in there!"

The retort only served to make the fashion designer laugh, a creamy Royal Dalton towel falling into her hands as she delved into the cupboard beside them. In one rapid movement, the foster mom had the towel draped around the teen's shoulders, and the two share a brief moment of smiles as they looked at one another. Of course, lovey-dovey moments were a hard pill for Sam to swallow for too long, and the feisty teen shook her head to break the moment, spraying water all over Brooke as she ducked away.

"Okay, Sam, time for a shower, now!"

With a slight push on the shoulders, Brooke guided the teen towards the bathroom as both broke out in a laugh, their melodic tune interrupted by the sound of the doorbell. As designer shoes jumped over the forming puddle from the laundry crime scene, Brooke hurried to the door and opened it, her smile still prominent as she opened the door to an old friend.

"Oh hey, Hales, come on in. We're just having a bit of a water crisis here!"

The brunette stepped back to welcome her friend, but the look on the musician's face was anything but happy. As concern filtered into her eyes, Brooke's arms immediately shot out for Haley, her voice caring and sweet as she endeavored to find out what was causing her friend such stress.

"Hey, what's wrong, Tutor Wife?"

The remark was enough to make Haley scoff at herself.

_Wife. _

_Did she even deserve that title today?_

"Oh nothing," she exclaimed, walking past Brooke and into the house, landing with a thump on the couch as she looked up at her best friend. "But I may have just ruined my marriage with a stupid idea."

Brooke took her place next to Haley on the couch, the door clicking shut behind her. The confusion was yet to leave her expression, and it mixed with concern now as Haley's words hit her ears.

"Okay, be kind, rewind, and explain to me how you managed to do that?"

Soft eyes gazed up at her Tigger's anxious face, Haley so consumed with uncertainty that her face distorted in an uncharacteristic way. A bottom lip became consumed in an anxious mouth as Brooke awaited Haley's response, nervous breaths escaping her lips as she released them. Finally the musician opened her mouth, her words spilling out in a long, jumbled mess.

"Well, I took your advice and decided what I needed to make me whole again and what helps me write, and I think a big part of that is Nathan and Jamie. But another big part of that is me, who I am, who Haley is without the husband and son… god, that sounds terrible, doesn't it?"

Sadness crept over her then as she looked at Brooke for support, the feisty designer already throwing her an encouraging look.

"Haley James Scott, you are allowed to be any woman you choose to be, and you can be many different things at once… you don't have to pigeon-hole yourself… Wife, Mum, and Haley – right?"

Haley nodded, however her face showed she wasn't yet convinced. Her lips parted slowly as she spoke again, voice unsure and guarded.

"Right. Except there is one side of Haley that shines and makes me feel alive. The music…"

Brooke smiled and nodded in total agreement, her signature beam hitting Haley as she grabbed her hand for support.

"Which I fully support because you rock it, sister!"

"Right," the young mother agreed again, her heart beating expeditiously in her chest as she felt the confession building within. "Except I'm having trouble writing. I've tried everything from listening to my favorite music, reading my journal, watching my family… and nothing has come to me… then I realized there is something that helps me write…"

Brooke clapped in excitement, her smile unwavering as she quietly applauded herself for the wonderful advice. The young designer felt it was about time she had given some to Haley after all the kind words she had bestowed upon her through the years.

"Great, then use it! I'm failing to see the problem here, Hales?"

With closed eyes Haley sighed, her musically-gifted hands finding her face and hiding her, fingers dragging down soft cheeks as she tried to bring herself to say it.

_Confess, Tutor Wife._

_It's good for the soul._

_Or so they say._

"Okay, maybe not something that helps me, but more like someone who helps me…"

As her voice trailed off, green eyes clouded over in confusion, unsure where the music sensation was going with this. Nathan and Jamie were the people who helped her write, and although Peyton ran a producing business, she had never worked with Haley before.

None of it made sense?

Until a flashback of high school brought a familiar cheeky grin into her thoughts, a cocky musician who had swept through the town like a cyclone and wreaked havoc, but had also managed to get Haley to write one of her best sings to date.

_Oh, damn him!_

"Nooooooo," Brooke let out in one long, breath of disbelief, her eyes opening wide as she gazed at her friend. "Please, don't tell me you…"

"I called Chris," the musician confessed, letting out her own groan of disbelief as she sank into the couch, its softness unable to calm her senses or bring any kind of reprieve from the dread that burned within.

"But how, where, what, why?"

Brooke's lack of sentence structure displayed her absolute shock, unable to fathom the reasoning behind her friend's serious lack of judgement. The young mother jumped up from the couch then, her voice shrill as she conceded her error.

"I know, Brooke, I know, but this is important! Nathan has his dream, and I have supported him for so long now. I just want us to be able to do both, you know? I'm older now, and hopefully wiser, so I can handle this now. Right?"

"Of course you can!" The brunette responded, taking on the role of supportive friend once again. This wasn't a complete mess after all, and besides, friends stick by one-another, even through the decisions they decisions they don't necessarily agree with. "Emailing and phone calls are totally acceptable and you need help!"

A shake of the head from Haley meant that idea was out the window.

_Damn._

"Video messages?"

Another shake of the head, soft brown locks bouncing over creamy flesh.

"Instant chat?"

Haley rolled her eyes as her friend grasped at straws, a sigh escaping her lips as she sprouted the words she knew the brunette never wanted to hear again.

"Chris is coming back, Brooke, to help me."

With an obvious shudder Brooke let out a sound of disgust, turning quickly to Haley as she took a deep breath, trying to remain as supportive as possible.

_She really hated that guy._

"How did Nathan take it?"

Haley gave Brooke another look that caused green flawlessness to open once again in shock, Haley sinking into the couch further still, waiting for the eruption of Mount Brooke.

"You haven't told him yet, Hales?"

"He'll be totally cool with it. I mean, Chris helped me last time, sort of helped Nathan and I reconcile in his own, weird Chris Keller way. So Nathan will be totally cool with it. Totally cool with it."

As she repeated her words Brooke glanced at Haley, watching her try to convince herself of the fact that her husband would be okay with Chris' return. Truth be told, Brooke wasn't so sure he would be, and she understood why. Chris had always had a way of trying to get in the middle of relationships he just didn't belong to. But right now, the designer knew that this opinion was not helpful to her friend, and the fact that Haley had always supported her, meant that Brooke was now going to return the favor.

_Because friends are the people who walk into one-another's lives when everyone else walks out_.

_Or something like that._

_She had never been good with literary quotes anyway._

"Of course! You and Nathan, well, I don't know what epic means exactly but I'm guessing when it comes to love, you're it. That title just wouldn't fit anyone else in this town, Mrs. Scott!"

Haley looked up at Brooke and smiled, thankful for the support when her mind was so cluttered with insecurity and doubt. As she fell into the brunette's embrace, the musician closed her eyes and felt her friend's lips grace her hair, arms wrapped around her protectively. It wasn't until the disapproving voice of a sullen teenager broke through the silence that they both let go, turning to see the sarcastic teen shooting them looks of semi-irritation.

"No more of the lesbian love-vibes please! It's bad enough that Brooke subjects me to the gross make-out sessions she has with Julian on that couch!"

With a grunt, the teenage turned and exited the room, a towel wrapped around her dripping hair. Haley laughed and got to her feet, a kind smile from Brooke finding her as she helped her friend up from the couch.

"I should go home and tell Nathan."

Brooke nodded as Haley turned and made her way to the door, whirling around as she stepped out, a cheeky smile on her face as the designer looked at her curiously.

"But, you and Julian, I expect full details!"

Brooke laughed and nodded her head as Haley made her way up the path, closing the door gently behind her and making her way into the kitchen. She smiled as she reached the refrigerator, photos plastered all over the white appliance as its sturdy hum filtered through the silent kitchen. She stopped when she landed on a picture of her and Julian, a delicate hand trailing over his smiling face as her phone buzzed on the counter, lips turning into a dazzling smile as she answered it with a quick flip of the cover.

"Hey there, I was just thinking about you!"

White teeth shone as a broad smile encompassed Julian's lips, mobile phone attached to the ear as he listened to the sultry voice of the brunette on the other line.

_His designer._

_Perfection._

"Well, that is definitely the kind of ego talk I like to hear, and in true gentlemanly fashion, I am about to return to favor and profess that I indeed was just thinking about you too. I was heading back your way and thought maybe I could bring dinner with me… any suggestions?"

"Hmm, sweet talking me with food?" Brooke breathed into the phone, her husky voice sending the corners of the producer's lips further upwards, broadening his smile. "Hold on while I go ask Sam."

Julian laughed at the mumbled conversation proceeded on the other line, his awe for the fashion queen only growing as he thought about the way she was with Sam. Not many people her age would take on a teenager, yet somehow this amazing woman took it all in her stride, wanting to give the young teen a home and person who loved them.

_She was inspiring in so many ways._

_And she amazed him_.

"Okay, Mr. Producer," the brunette breathed yet again into the phone, bringing him back from his daydreams of her. "Sam, being the teenager that she is, has decided on having the customary food of any staple teenage diet. That being said, and keep in mind that mushroom is a fungus and doesn't belong anywhere near someone's mouth, pizza would be great! Is that okay?"

"_This is the life I want!"_

Peyton's voice filled his head as he was transported briefly to that day, hazel eyes and blonde curls revisiting him. But as quickly as they appeared, they disappeared again, and the green-eyed beauty that waited for him on the other end of the line had suddenly become the only thing he could see.

_Because he had made the choice that Lucas could not._

_And he had made the right one._

"Pizza is perfect," he breathed into the phone as he turned and made his way down the street, readying himself to start a new batch of memories with the brunette he now knew he was falling for, her voice continuing to cure him as she chatted animatedly into the phone.

The only one, it seemed, who could mend his jaded heart, and as his feet tapped along the cemented path, he knew one fact had become crystal clear.

_The perfection wasn't the pizza._

_It was Brooke Davis._


	5. Love Was Never One to Lie Down and Die

**The Truth Shall Set You Free**

"Truth resides in every human heart, and one has to search for it there and to be guided by truth as one sees it."

_Edmund Burke._

***** Author's Note *****

Hey readers!

Thank you to everyone who leaves comments and to those new people who have subscribed to my story!

"Truth" is such a long story to tell, and I really wasn't sure how it would turn out in this format, but all your kind words and encouragement have really propelled me to keep going.

Furthermore, I have to say that the quoted flashback scene was not written by me nor do I own it in any way - that belongs to Mark Schwahn and the other writers of One Tree Hill.

Thanks to Kittles - my uber-tastic Beta who is awesomness personified!

Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the update and please click review – your words mean the world!

*Chrissy*

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Love Was Never One to Lie Down and Die

"No disguise can long conceal love where it is, nor feign it where it is not."

_Francois De La Rochefoucauld_

* * *

Soapy water splashed in a half-filled, stainless steel sink as Nathan Scott scooped the white ceramic plate with his thick hands and sent it in and out of the tepid liquid, a scourer sliding easily over the glossy finish. A mahogany folder was open at his side, cobalt eyes darting between plate and playbook as the star player muttered plays to himself, his determined voice filling the kitchen and drowning out the water's noise. Tiny feet shuffled behind him as Haley made her way down carpeted stairs, creamy plush softening her stride as she curled up behind her husband and wrapped delicate hands around hardened arms, luscious lips kissing a salty neck as she inhaled his scent.

"You know, there is something incredibly sexy about a man who does dishes!"

A deep chuckle resonated from the athletic superstar, ripped body shaking slightly at the movement, causing eyes to close and a bottom lip to be consumed in unbreakable satisfaction. As soapy water splashed below, the basketball star turned and caught his beauty's lips with his own, heat permeating between the two as a spark ignited. A gentle moan of contentment escaped lush lips as Haley succumbed to her husband's potency, sucking all will to resist with one flick of a tongue inside a willing mouth. Suddenly, his lips were ripped away, and with a devilish grin her nose was coated in white bubbles, the jock laughing a little at the sight of her pout.

"So, is our little man asleep?"

Haley nodded and wrapped her arms around her husband again, her petite chin resting on his hardened shoulder as he washed another porcelain plate and lodged it into the drying rack with a thud.

"Out for the count. So, movie or scrabble?"

Nathan raised his eyebrows at the choice, neither one being his preferred recreational activity to participate in with the woman who remained, to this day, the sexiest girl he had ever known. He smiled though as he pulled the plug from the stainless steel sink, water gurgling behind him as he looked down on the brunette beauty with dazzlingly cheeky eyes.

"Well, since you always win scrabble and that puts you in a good mood, the chances of me getting laid after scrabble are pretty good, so I choose scrabble."

Pearly whites flashed their usual charming grin as soft eyes raised in awe at the sheer cheekiness of her husband tonight, Haley socking him gently as his booming laughter echoed throughout the designer, custom-made kitchen.

_A good mood will help when he finds out what I've done_.

"Very funny, Nate, but also probably true. Give me two minutes and meet me at the dining room table?"

A sly grin formed on thick lips as Nathan's usual lop-sided grin hit her like a dart, a bull's eye of radiant sexiness.

_Damn him._

"How about the living room rug?"

Haley winked back and smiled, enjoying the playful banter between them, hoping it would be enough to soothe his reaction when she told him about Chris.

_Chris. Ugh. Not a conversation she wanted to have._

"Excellent notion. See you there!"

As the final drops of soapy water cascaded down the hungry sink drain, Nathan wiped his hands on the designer hand towel and made his way into the living room, sliding the glass table to the edge of the room to open up the plush maroon rug that lay beneath. He made his way over to the buzzing computer, hoping to check the league standings quickly before the return of his wife and the inevitable thrashing he was about to experience at the hands of the game she was bringing with her. He glanced over the standings, a small smile gracing his lips as he proudly saw his team at the top, a feeling he hadn't experienced in a while. Heavy hands scrolled the mouse to close the computer, but an open window caught his eye, and with the flick of the wrist the window came to life, a face glaring back at him, stabbing at him with a familiar feeling of loathing and anger.

_Chris Keller._

_Son of a bitch._

A huff of disbelief expelled from the basketballer's lips as he stood up and pushed the chair back, the smug musician smiling back at him from the flickering screen. Haley bounded down the stairs, her light footsteps clinking against the floor as she made her way into the room, a game box held out in her hands like a waitress with an order.

_Some habits never die._

"Okay, superstar, prepare to be…"

Her words choked up in her throat as she took in Nathan's hardened expression, anger filtering through his glassy, sapphire eyes, darkening with every passing second, a sure sign he was pissed. The brunette beauty turned to see the lit up screen, Chris' website on full display, Nathan's arms folding over in obvious disapproval, waiting for an explanation.

"Nathan, I can explain…"

_Why do people always open with that line?_

_It's redundant and cliché. _

_And totally doesn't make things better._

"When it comes to this ass, Hales, you better be able to, because after so many years this is not the face I ever expected to see again!"

As the box of letters clinked onto the table, fearful eyes scanned a displeased husband in sheer panic, words spilling out of the musician's lips like a cascade of water down jagged rocks. She reached out and cupped his face in her hands, Nathan taking a step back and wanting to hear her explanation first.

"Okay, Nathan, please just hear me out? This has nothing to do with me needing or wanting to see Chris. I'm stuck with my songs again, and I've tried so hard to be inspired and to write and to imagine harmonies, and I just can't… I'm blocked again… and I know what you did for me last time, to help me clear the cobwebs and write again, but Nathan, I need you to trust me with this okay? Chris opens up the creative side to me and I don't know how, but he manages to get me to pour my heart and soul into the music…"

Nathan grumbled and turned around, another annoyed sigh escaping his lips as he registered old feelings of hatred and anger. Haley scurried around him and clasped at his shirt, drawing him to her as chocolate eyes begged darkening blue orbs to understand.

"Nathan, you have to know… the heart and soul of my music is you, and our son, and our family! If there is anything inside of me worth writing about, it's you. My life, my love… it's you."

Darkened blue eyes became shielded by hard-pressed eyelids as Nathan inhaled deeply, expelling the air in one long, slow breath as he opened his eyes and gazed down at his wife with softened blue. He ran a hand through her brown locks and swallowed hard, using all his strength to do things differently this time.

_To support her and her dream._

_Because lord knows she had done it for him these many long years._

"Okay," the raven-haired sports star sighed, nodding his head as he tried to remain calm. "So Chris is coming back?"

"I don't know," Haley replied honesty, shrugging her shoulders as she continued to grip her husband's shirt. "Maybe. I haven't heard back from him yet."

Nathan nodded once again as he took in the information. He wanted so badly just to find that guy and beat him to a pulp for all the ways he had messed with his life. It was hard to keep hating a guy that was so connected to his wife though, and as he looked down on her pleading face, he understood why she had done it.

_And he knew what he had to do_.

"Okay, I can handle this, under one condition."

"Name it," the talented musician replied, eyes gazing over her husband as she grew more in love with him by the minute. She had expected a more severe reaction, an impending fight, but this reaction was far from it and she stood in awe of his amazing response.

"If he comes near you in a way that I deem inappropriate, his face will meet the end of my fist."

Haley nodded and sighed thankfully as Nathan took her into his arms, his embrace comforting her in a way only he was capable of. She could spend forever in his arms and be a satisfied girl.

"Nothing will happen, Nathan, I promise. You are my heart and soul, and nothing will ever come between us. Remember? Always…"

"And forever," the basketball star cut her off, ending her statement in the same way they always did, cementing their love for each other. Haley fell into his embrace more deeply then, her lavender shampoo hitting Nathan's senses as he breathed her in. Strong lips graced the chocolate locks below him, and she sighed in contentment, a rough hand sliding under her contrastingly soft chin, pulling her eyes to meet his, hungered glances shooting between them.

"You know, suddenly I'm not in the mood for Scrabble."

A heavy hand hit the game box with a deafening _whack_, lettered tiles sliding across the wooden table and scattering to the floor as hungry lips grazed the musician's collarbone, her sighs of ecstasy hitting his ears in the sweetest of tunes. Brawny hands gripped soft, creamy thighs as Nathan lifted his wife and planted her onto the table, fingertips gripping onto supple flesh as her lips attached to his neck, his salty taste hitting her tongue in bursts of divine deliciousness. Delicate fingertips played at the sportstar's belt as clothes began to fall to the floor, Nathan's hands roaming all over the velvety skin of the goddess before him.

"Ugh," she whimpered as Nathan hands reached up and pulled at her panties, his warm hand sending her mind into a spin as the material slid down sleek legs, the jock positioning himself above his queen as lusty blue eyes trailed over her slim body. "Nathan…"

"Tell me you want me," came Nathan's smooth retort, chiseled arms landing on either side of the young mother's hips as he slid her down the table towards him, licking his bottom lip in anticipation.

"I want you, baby, I always want you," Haley replied, her voice dripping with desire as she placed her graceful hands over his manly digits. "I love you."

"I love you back," the youthful father growled as he slid inside her, eyes closing at the feel of her warmth incasing him in the most delectable way. "Ugh, fuck!"

"Oh god," the brunette lovely breathed, strong hands gripping her hips as she moved against his groin, hardened thrusts causing slick wetness and tortured moans. She arched her back and threw her right hand out, gripping the edge of the table as knuckles turned pasty white from the intensity of the hold.

The sheer sound of her pleasured melody was enough to send the sport superstar into a frenzy. Increasing the pace, he plowed into her soft flesh, grunts escaping his lips as he felt her all around him, encompassing his very being. As she writhed beneath him, Nathan slammed into his wife with increased vigor, rubbing her walls and delighting in her pleasured cries.

"Uh, Nathan, oh god, uh."

The hungry man gripped his wife harder and pulled her onto him rapidly, leaning over and falling into her as sweaty skin hit warmed flesh, Haley raising her leg and drawing him in further, her invitation gladly accepted. Letter tiles clinked to the floor as the table rattled, the lovers embracing one another in the most passionate of holds, fire and ice burning and melting into one perfect moment.

_Chris Keller? Pfft._

_Chris Keller had nothing on Nathan Scott._

_And Haley James Scott knew it._

As the lovers continued to satisfy their itch, the computer hummed in the background, the lit screen turning black as Chris disappeared from the room, the way it had always been intended, grunts and moans filling the living room in satisfied wails of passion and pleasure.

_Because nothing could come between Nathan and Haley now._

_Just ask the living room table._

_Clink!_

* * *

"_Brooke! I'm sorry! What you did with Chris... it's okay."_

_  
"It's not. It can't be. It's too much to forgive!"_

"_Well, that's too bad because I forgive you. "_

"_You can't!"_

_  
"I just did. So you're gonna just have to deal with it. I'm the guy for you, Brooke Davis, and I know I hurt you last time we're together, but..."_

_  
"I love you."_

_  
"I love you too... pretty girl."_

Delicate hands held onto the soft material, a line of wardrobe fittings hanging loosely on the metallic clothing rack as Brooke Davis stared at one particular item that had brought back a memory, long buried and forgotten. The reddish striped shirt was an exact replica of Lucas' attire the night she had finally let her guard down and let him in. It was a subtle reminder to the feisty brunette that letting people in had always been hard for her, and as she gazed at the maroon material she couldn't help but sigh at the memory, that moment perhaps having been the most perfect in her young lifetime. Suddenly the melodic chime of the store bell pulled the fashion queen from her thoughts, Julian bounding into the store with coffee in hand, a quick kiss on the lips a greeting as Lucas ambled in behind him. The ex lovers exchanged a quick glance before Julian spoke, an excited tone in his voice.

"Good morning, Green Eyes."

The aroma of coffee heaven flowed around the brunette then as Brooke turned and faced her man, Julian's beaming smile radiating as he handed her the cup, green eyes lighting up in pleasure.

"Extra foam?"

Julian's lips turned up into a cheeky smile, bowing down before her as she laughed at him, her voice a radiant tune that touched the producer's ears and invaded his senses.

"As always, I am here to give you whatever you need."

Misty blue eyes darted up then and rolled, annoyance at the spectacle hitting him harder than he thought possible. As Lucas' eyes trailed over Brooke and Julian, he found himself suddenly very uncomfortable with the view, almost as if a hole was being punched through his heart as he tried to calm his rising anger. The sandy-haired writer knew he wanted to say something, anything to prevent this from happening, but at the last minute he stopped himself, the happiness in Brooke's eyes as she gazed upon Julian turning a switch inside her former lover. Instead, the blonde coughed, breaking the moment between them as he tried desperately to keep his emotions in check.

"So, where do you want us to start, Brooke?"

The raven-haired beauty turned from Julian and made her way over to Lucas, oblivious to his obvious discomfort as a savvy business mind took over the fashion guru. As green wonderful darted between the two men, graceful hands flicked through items on the rack, pulling out pieces to show them as she spoke.

"Well, we can start based on what scene you want to do first, or we can do a run down of what I have and what you need?"

As she bit her bottom lip, Lucas smiled, remembering with fondness all the little ways her facial expressions changed when she was concentrating. Julian glanced over and watched Lucas, his blonde business partner spending more time looking at his beautiful brunette than the clothes before him, but as his lips opened to speak, his phone buzzed in his pocket, the producer excusing himself as Brooke's green eyes looked over at him and stopped rifling through the clothes. Julian paced the little store, his sentences broken up as the director on the other line continued to cut into his replies.

"Dixon, how nice to hear from you… what… already... we're checking them out now… can't you just see if… well being a director and all, I… fine, I'll be there in ten."

The producer snapped his phone shut, a frustrated sigh escaping his lips as he moved towards the others. Brooke looked up with concern in her eyes, a smooth hand reaching out for the producer as he walked forward, Julian gladly accepting, bringing it to his lips as her raspy voice escaped luscious lips.

"Problem?"

Julian shrugged, his signature beaming smile returning as he pulled her towards him, wrapping his arms around her delicate waist and inhaling her mesmerizing scent.

"Nothing I can't handle, beautiful."

Soft lips brushed the brunette's mouth as Julian pulled Brooke in for a passionate kiss, heavy breaths escaping the pair as they succumbed to one another, Lucas shifting uncomfortably in his shoes before clearing his throat again, Julian looking up and smiling at the writer with an air of arrogance.

"Lucas, stay here and help Brooke choose the clothes, you know, give them your stamp of approval. Then when you can, meet me over at Peyton's studio, we're going through the photos for the call backs and we'll need you there to sign off on a few things."

Julian leaned down and briefly kissed Brooke again, kissing her wrist before he walked towards the door, the bell ringing again as he opened it. He smiled to himself before turning back around again, throwing a happy grin Lucas' way as he addressed him one final time.

"Oh, and take good care of my designer for me, will you?"

Lucas scowled as the producer winked at him, turning on his heels and exiting the store, leaving Lucas and Brooke to complete the task at hand. With annoyance dripping in his tone, Lucas muttered under his breath, the sentence coming out more aggravated than intended.

"Doesn't that bother you?"

Brooke turned to look at Lucas then, taking the jacket that the writer held and eying it suspiciously, her bottom lip suddenly consumed as she pawed over the item.

"What's wrong with it? Is it the hem?"

Lucas smiled at Brooke's assumption, her innocent nature having always made him see the purity within her.

_The side she tried to keep hidden._

_The side he knew._

He sighed then, blue eyes suddenly darkening in seriousness.

"No, Brooke, the jacket is great. In fact, they're all great. I'm talking about Julian calling you 'his designer'. That really doesn't bother you?"

Brooke folded the jacket over her arm as she contemplated Lucas' question, shaking her head finally as she turned to face him, green eyes hitting blue.

"You know, it really doesn't. It's nice to feel wanted. I've spent a long time on my own, Lucas, and that's okay because I was trying to figure out who I was and what it meant to be me. But now, I know who I am, and Julian knows me too. It's nice to be needed like that."

Lucas' eyes trailed down and he nodded, understanding where she was coming from but still being unable to shake the feeling that resided in the pit of his stomach.

_The feeling that was telling him that Brooke and Julian were all wrong._

_A feeling he couldn't shake._

"Besides," the brunette continued, a smile sprawling across her lips as she scrunched up her cute button nose. "It's kinda cute."

"More territorial than cute."

Lucas laughed as the words slipped from his lips, amazed at how easily his ability to retort Brooke's statements came to him.

_Where was this coming from?_

"I seem to remember Peyton telling me that you were her 'mess' or something along those lines…"

Brooke's words rang true in the young writer's ears, but he cut her off, unwilling to concede any similarity between him and Peyton, and Brooke and Julian.

"That's different!"

Green eyes rolled in disbelief, a scoff escaping cherry-glossed lips as Brooke folded her arms, staring Lucas down.

"How is that different? They both sound like terms of belonging to me, not territorial…"

Without thinking, the next words spewed from Lucas' lips, words he was always going to say.

_Inevitable words._

_Unable to be stopped._

_Like a river flowing to the sea._

"Yeah but Peyton doesn't annoy the hell out of me, Brooke, and hearing anyone call you 'their anything' is surprisingly not something I wanna hear repeated, ever. It just feels all wrong."

Green eyes opened in shock, lips trembling with uncertainty as the feisty fashion designer became lost for words, Lucas' statement whirling through her brain as she tried to comprehend what he was saying. She decided, however, to shake off the feelings arising within, instead focusing on lightening the suddenly serious scenario.

_Good luck, Davis._

"Luke, someone, someday is going to have me as theirs and you're going to have to accept that. It may even be Julian; who knows where this is going? All I can say is that I like having him around and calling me names that make me feel important, and wanted, and loved."

The brunette bit her bottom lip again, a sure sign she was nervous.

"Besides, what would you have him call me?"

Lucas scoffed then, a smart snort escaping his lips as he mocked the producer's words.

"He seems to like Green Eyes, points for originality there!"

Brooke pouted, a slight scowl crossing her features as she looked at him in defiance.

"There is nothing wrong with calling me green eyes, my eyes are green!"

Lucas turned and looked at Brooke then, a hand reaching and running along the side of her face, his touch causing her heart to skip a beat at its proximity.

_Its familiarity._

_Oh god!_

"Except when you're mad, or sad."

Brooke raised her eyes to meet his, her voice a soft whisper as she spoke.

"What do you mean?"

A heavy chest raised and fell with quickened breaths, the fashion queen staring into the devilish blue eyes that she had once been so lost in, her sweet breath kissing the young man's face as Lucas moved in closer, eyes trained on the beauty before him.

"Brooke, your eyes change depending on your mood. When you're happy, they go a dazzling green,.. like the color of summer leaves, and when you're sad, they get invaded a little by flecks of brown, almost as if fall is invading your summer wonderland."

Blue eyes penetrated the green-eyed beauty before him, unable to look away as he edged closer, luscious lips moving in a sweet melody as he spoke, the brunette beauty drawing him in like a moth to the flame.

"And when you're nervous, the pupil widens and your eyes become alive like you're going to devour whomever you're looking at with a single blink, but the prey cannot leave because they're glued, instinctively watching you with baited breath…"

Lucas' voice trailed off as he moved closer, her breath like honey as he watched the brunette goddess before him, neither able to move. They stared at each other, unsure what to do, what to say. The fashion queen knew she should move, say something, do anything, but those blues eyes kept her in place, and as Lucas trailed a hand around her head, fingers tangling in her hair in the special way that only his could, Lucas suddenly knew why his chest ached when he saw Brooke with Julian, why it was so hard to hear any man call her his, the image of her forever etched in his memory and painted on his heart.

_Oh god, so beautiful._

_So… not mine anymore._

Suddenly Lucas pulled back, an unsteady hand reaching out and grabbing his coffee before he dashed for the door, Brooke's eyes flying open as reality flooded back to her, the moment fleeing from her as she called out to him.

"Lucas."

Saddened eyes hit her then with such force that it almost took her breath away, Brooke unsure what to say to the boy before her, so many memories wrapped up in one person and so many words left unspoken.

_And once again, knowing what to say fleeted her again._

With a shrug of the shoulders she apologized, biting her bottom lip in melancholy as she struggled to make sense of what just happened between them.

"Pretty girl," he whispered, staring out into the street before turning around to face her, blue on green in an electric moment.

"I'd have him call you pretty girl because that is who you are. It's who you have always been, so I'd have him call you that… if I could bear to hear him say it."

The bell clinked as Lucas exited the store, Brooke's breaths coming out in a rush as she sank into the couch of the store, an eerie silence filling the room as she looked out the window, the blonde writer disappearing out of sight as his voice raged through her mind.

_So melodic._

_  
So perfect._

_So… not hers anymore._

"_I love you too, Pretty Girl."_

* * *

What did you think?

Click review!

All honest opinions welcome.


	6. The Devil Has Soft Eyes

**The Truth Shall Set You Free**

"It's not hard to find the truth. What is hard is not to run away from it once you have found it."

_Anonymous_

Dedicated to the loyal readers.

R&R party people!

_**Chapter 6:**_

**The Devil Has Soft Eyes**

"No notice is taken of a little devil, but when it increases it strikes the eye."

_Aristotle_

* * *

Hardened rubber sailed through metallic chain, the swooshing sound resonating across the empty outdoor arena as Nathan Scott maneuvered around the court, light gray tee-shirt blowing in the breeze as the river flowed silently by the side of the court. The sun bore down on the idealistic location, the athletic superstar grabbing some practice on a court that had somehow gone from being the lowest of places to practice to the only place that felt safe and secure. Puffy breaths escaped determined lips as the raven-haired boy jumped for the slam dunk, an approving clap resonating behind him as he turned and grabbed the ball, bouncing it between sturdy fingers as he looked at the strange man, eccentrically dressed and smiling like the cat who ate the canary. Flanked by Julian and Lucas, Nathan was left only to assume this specimen of a man was somehow a part of the new movie being made and so he ambled up towards his brother in a quick jog.

"Look at that, Lucas Scott, this place actually gets visitors!"

A strange glance was sent Lucas' way courtesy of a wary younger brother, the blonde-haired boy only able to retaliate with an apologetic grimace as he shook his head at him. Suddenly, the strange older man walked around Nathan, giving him the once over as a hand reached up and grabbed a stubbly chin, the five o'clock shadow look apparently in this season. As excitement filtered through the man's voice, his arms raised up as if to take a picture of Nathan, thoughts clearly raging through his mind as he scoped the basketballer out.

"Hmm, tall, athletic, dark hair, and mysterious eyes, not to mention can actually play basketball half decently," his voice trailed off then, hands returning to watch Nathan as if through the lens of a camera. Nathan's eyes followed the man curiously, dazzling blue orbs suddenly marred by frustration as the strange fellow before him continued to maneuver around him strangely.

"You know, we could totally cast him as…"

"Dixon," Lucas interrupted, a slight cough escaping his lips as the wayward movie director smiled in his direction. "I'd like you to meet my brother Nathan. Nate, this is the director of our movie, Dixon."

Nathan's eyes glazed over in recognition as he held his hand out to Dixon, still clearly unsure about the crazy character before him as Dixon shook his hand excitedly, chewing gum at the speed of light as he took a deep sniff.

_What was this guy on?_

"Hey, how's it going?"

Nathan's question seemed to please Dixon, a crooked smile sprawling across his lips as he nodded his head furiously.

"Ahh, Nathan, of course you are. Come here, soldier!"

Without warning, the over-anxious director pulled Nathan into a bear hug, patting his back with a heavy hand as Nathan shot a disapproving look Lucas' way. The blonde could only apologize, throwing his hands in the air as Julian cracked a smile behind them, raising his hand to his mouth as he tried to hide his amusement.

"So, this is the Rivercourt," Dixon exclaimed, designer leather shoes walking on the rough surface of the court, eyes gazing out over the scene before him. "The place where you beat him, then stole his girlfriend." Dixon threw his hands between the two brothers, digging up the past as Nathan and Lucas looked at each other in slight shock.

_The past?_

_Or was it the moment where everything had begun?_

"Well, I like that it's a waterfront location!"

Dixon laughed a little maniacally then as he looked around, throwing agitated hands into his suit pants pockets as Nathan growled behind him, clearly fed up with the lacking conversation that the director was producing.

_He didn't have time for morons these days._

_Especially with Keller on the way._

"Yeah, well it is called the RIVER-COURT dude," Nathan retorted, clear disbelief in his voice as he slowed his speech down for the buzzing director, Nathan now more sure than ever that the boss-man was indeed, on something. He raised a hand and pointed between the two landmarks, speaking slowly so that Dixon could catch everything.

"There's the river, and here's the court. Hence, we have a Rivercourt."

Dixon let out a bellowing laugh, once again clapping his hands together as he reached behind Nathan and patted his back again, the basketballer's retorts too much for the pysched-up director to handle.

"Touché. I like you, son. You're a character, a bit of a wise guy and I like that in people. It makes life… interesting!"

With a quick flick of the wrist, Dixon called Lucas over, throwing a lazy arm around the sandy-haired writer as they both stared out over the water; Dixon too immersed in his own self-importance to notice Lucas' rolling eyes.

"Now, Lucas, explain to me the whole scenario, would you? Let me see what you were thinking when you wrote this masterpiece!"

As Lucas walked away with Dixon, Julian made his way over to Nathan, the basketball star turning his back on the producer as he neared. His hands reach out and shot another hoop, the ball sailing perfectly through the ring as Nathan ran to retrieve it, Julian smiling a little as he watched Nathan practice.

"So, as you can see, our director is very excited about the movie."

Silence continued between the two men as Nathan ignored Julian's comments, throwing the ball into the air again, chasing after it when it bounced off the backboard and straight back at the two. Julian shuffled a little on the spot, thinking of another point of conversation that may get the dark-haired sports star to talk to him.

"So, uh, how's your game coming along?"

Nathan grabbed the ball on the rebound then, a scoff escaping his lips as he looked at Julian, his dark blue eyes spilling forth a mixture of disbelief and annoyance.

"How's my game coming along? You're seriously asking about my game?"

Nathan scoffed yet again, his annoyance more than clear now as Julian looked at him in confusion, unsure why Nathan would even have cause to be dissatisfied with him when they had barely spoken before.

"Sure. Isn't that what people are supposed to ask athletes? How their game is going?"

Nathan continued to avoid eye contact, running after the rubber ball yet again as it danced across the cemented court.

"Right."

"Oh," Julian swallowed, stepping back a little as he hesitantly spoke the next words in a hushed, lower voice. "Game not good then?"

Nathan snatched the ball and flung it under his arm, walking over to Julian in a huff as he glared at him angrily.

"My game is fine, Julian. But tell me, how's_ your_ game coming along?"

The gallant producer looked on in what could only be described as sheer and utter confusion, a hand reaching up to scratch his head as Julian looked at Nathan.

"My game? What game?"

Nathan shrugged, bouncing the ball in a tense fashion, the echoing bounces deafening as he finally stopped and took the shot. Naturally, it sailed through.

"I don't know yet, Julian. That's what I'm still trying to figure out."

Exasperation filtered out of the producer's lip in a haze of breath, eyebrows arching as Julian tried to ascertain exactly what he was dealing with here. He didn't know Nathan very well; he more knew of him, but standing before him now, the way his very presence screamed annoyance, Julian knew the basketball superstar was none too happy with him.

_But why?_

"Okay, Nathan," he replied, hands up and outstretched in a questioning manner. "You're going to have to explain to me what exactly it is you're talking about because I'm not understanding what's going on here, and to be honest I'm a 'lil surprised that…"

"You know," Nathan cut in, voice surprisingly calm as hands reached up and let loose a basketball that once again sailed through metallic chains with ease. "Haley told me you and Brooke were seeing each other. How's that working out for you?"

Julian smiled at the subject reference, Brooke Davis being one topic he would be more than glad to discuss. However the look on Nathan's face and the obvious grumble in his tone sent the producer on a different path, cautiously approaching the topic as the basketball star bounced the rubber ball with hardened thuds.

"Brooke is great," Julian explained, his voice calm as he dug his hands into perfectly pressed business pants. "She's a wonderful girl, and I'm really grateful to be able to spend some time with her."

The russet rubber sailed from the superstar's hands then, the net chinking and rattling as the ball sailed through. With the grace of an athlete, Nathan jogged to retrieve it, glancing over at Lucas and Dixon, the young writer obviously trying to explain something that the wacky director was not understanding. Sapphire eyes returned their gaze towards the uncertain producer, the ball bouncing menacingly at his feet.

"Yeah, Brooke is something else. You know she forgave Peyton and Lucas for cheating on her? Not to mention she was even okay with Lucas and Peyton getting together after she and Lucas broke up!"

Julian nodded his head at Nathan's words, the producer fully aware of the history between the three friends.

"You see, Julian, she's been down that road with Peyton and Lucas, and I don't think anyone else could have handled it the way she did. She's got a good heart, she forgives easily. She's amazing like that. But that doesn't mean she deserves to have it continuously broken."

Julian sighed at Nathan's words, the basketballer's protective intentions suddenly becoming obvious to the producer, a stranger that had suddenly descended on Nathan's friend.

_He was trying to protect her, and Julian could appreciate that._

"I know she's amazing, Nathan, believe me I know this. Are you going to tell me now to watch myself, to treat her right? Because you should know that I fully intend to do that, and I will officially consider myself warned. But you know who Brooke sees is up to Brooke…"

Nathan shot a hoop again and retrieved the wayward basketball, bouncing the rubber object a few times before finally catching it in his talented hands, gazing down at its sunburned coloring as he contemplated what to say next. With a deep breath, Nathan looked up and gazed at the man before him, Julian watching the young father as the ball landed on his hip and he walked towards him.

"I'm warning you, Julian. I know this is Tree Hill and drama seems to gravitate to this particular place in the world, but Brooke has been through a lot and Lucas is my brother, and if you think for one second that I'm gonna let you come here to my town and cause problems for them you have got another thing coming…"

Julian's hands rose up in defense before him, eyes awash in confusion as Nathan glared over at him with darkened eyes.

_What the hell was he talking about_?

"Hang on here, Nate! Look I don't know what people have told you about me and Peyton, but we're completely done, I swear…"

Darkened eyes glared further still, giving new meaning to the term "_If looks could kill…_"

"I don't need people to tell me what I saw with my own two eyes!"

The fury within Nathan's voice hit Julian with immense intensity, and as the confusion of what the basketballer was saying whirled through his mind, Julian shook his head and stepped back, his own face painted with his disbelief at the words spewing from Nathan's mouth.

"What you saw?"

Nathan growled then, turning his voice to a snarling whisper as he stepped towards Julian. Julian watched him, glancing over briefly to the occupied Lucas and Dixon before retuning his gaze to Nathan, wanting an explanation for all of this.

"Here, yesterday, you and Peyton… arms wrapped around each other and her falling to pieces the moment you left… seem odd to you?"

Julian closed his eyes as a smirk wrapped across his lips, suddenly unthreatened by the incensed man before him. Only in Tree Hill would someone have witnessed that particular encounter and drawn their own conclusions. A sturdy hand rubbed the bottom of the producer's chin, and with the resurfacing of his signature cockiness, Julian nodded his head and opened his lips to explain the situation.

"Okay, wow. I know how that may have looked, but honestly, it was just two friends saying goodbye and sorting things out. I swear to you, I'm not here for Peyton."

Nathan stepped back a little, asserting his authority as he pointed a finger at Julian, his eyes displaying his warning in no uncertain terms.

"Just consider yourself warned, Baker. I will be watching you!"

As Nathan glared down at Julian, the producer smiled a little at the situation he currently found himself in. Here was the brother of the man who practically single-handedly destroyed Brooke's ability to trust any man, and yet he finds the nerve to warn Julian off of Brooke whilst his brother goes about his business of marrying her best friend.

_What the hell is with this town?_

Even though he knew he shouldn't, Julian couldn't help the retort that came from his lips. Although he understood Nathan's good intentions, he really did care about Brooke, and the jock was just going to have to stop thumping his chest long enough to accept that. Nathan watched as Julian smiled at him, his cocky grin aggravating Nathan even more than he thought possible, the basketballer's jaw clenching at the mere sight of the producer's grin.

_I really hate this guy!_

"You'll be watching me? Well then, I sincerely hope you enjoy the view!"

Nathan took a step toward Julian as Lucas and Dixon returned, a strong hand landing on Nathan's chest as Lucas noticed the tension between the two men, wondering what he had missed during his dreary talk with the crazy director by the river side. Before he could open his mouth to question either one of them, the ever vibrant director opened his mouth, his excitement filtering through every word he spoke as he gazed around the court in satisfaction.

"So, this location is perfect! I can totally see myself bringing the hot little extras here at night!"

He glanced at the men before him and nodded excitedly, looks of bewilderment spread across each of their faces as they stared back at the Dixon with raised eyebrows.

"Oh come on, I bet some of you guys have gotten a 'lil action on this court."

The director turned on his heels then and made his way back towards the limo, ushering the driver to open the door and hand him some champagne as he waved his hand for the others to follow.

"Lucas Scott and Julian, we're outta here!"

Julian glanced at Nathan and smiled at him again, shaking his head as he followed the director towards the limo. Nathan scoffed a little as Lucas stood before him, scrunching his nose in embarrassment at what his younger brother has just had to witness.

"You picked him? Great choice, big brother! Maybe we can have him run around the court and see how many laps he can do before the coke runs out…"

Nathan shook his head and dribbled the ball in his hands then, Lucas nodding his head in acknowledgement as he sighed and turned to face Nathan.

"I know, but the studio picked him, and I gotta work with him if I want my movie made. I'm trying to keep him in line…"

The horn from the limo sounded out across the court with impatience, Nathan sniggering a little at the sound.

"Yeah, I can see you're having a lot of luck with that, Luke."

Lucas grimaced at Nathan's words, running a hand through his sandy hair as he couldn't help but laugh a little at the situation. As Nathan bounced the ball at his feet, Lucas looked up and gave his brother a look, curiosity burning at the edges of his eyes.

"So, you wanna tell me what's going on with you and Julian? I didn't think the guy had been in town long enough to rub you the wrong way."

Nathan sighed and bounced the ball in a steady rhythm, the beat a harmonious rhythm for the two brothers as the raven-haired sports star shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

"Sure, just letting our hero-producer know that if he ever hurts Brooke…"

Lucas grinned, nodding his head in approval as he folded his arms across his chest, thankful to have a little brother in times like these.

"Good man. I'm still hoping she wakes up to his crap and sees the light. She deserves better than that, Nate."

"Sure, she deserves the best," Nathan replied, tucking the ball under his arm as he looked at Lucas seriously. "But I got this, big brother. You just focus on Peyton and the baby, and the movie, and let me and Hales take care of Brooke."

Lucas laughed a little as hit his brother playfully on the shoulder, his appreciation evident in his smile as he nodded his head.

"Thanks, Nate, but I can keep an eye on Brooke too. In fact, I think when it comes to Julian, the more eyes watching, the better!"

Nathan nodded his head, the car horn sounding out once more as the limo waited for the writer's return. Nathan rolled his eyes at the sound, Lucas shrugging his shoulders again as his younger brother spoke.

"Sure, Luke, you can try. But just remember that everyone else is here too, and we're more than capable of taking care of her. You don't have to be everything to everyone. I got your back, big brother!"

Before Lucas could even reply, the limo screamed one long, continuous wail, Dixon's head poking out of the vehicle in annoyance.

"Lucas Scott, time is money so get your ass in this limo! Nathan, go shoot hoops or something!"

As Dixon's head disappeared back into the limo, Lucas sighed and turned to his younger brother, his support regarding Julian more than appreciated in such a time.

_A time of confusion._

"Thanks, 'lil brother. I mean that!"

With a quick connection of their fists, the brothers bid adieu to one another, Lucas disappearing inside the limousine and away from the scene, Nathan turning to shoot another successful hoop. As he chased the ball he let out a sigh, the rubber hitting his hands as he spoke to himself, a hushed whisper lost in the cooling breeze as he spoke to no one.

"Be careful, Luke. This could get messy."

* * *

Delicate hands travelled over white and black ceramic keys; sweet, melodic notes carrying out across the tiny studio as Haley opened her mouth, a single line escaping her lips before she hit the keyboard with a thud, angered at herself and her lack of inspiration. She muttered under her breath, wavy locks falling over creamy shoulders as she sighed, grabbing a pencil and throwing her hair up in a messy bun. The tune began again, her fingers roaming the keys as the young mother tried to infuse some magic into the song, closing her eyes to allow the inspiration to wash over her. She came up short again, an exasperated sigh escaping her lush lips as she cried out, slamming the piano and yelping as a pain seared throughout her finger. She brought the digit to her mouth and sucked, despair hitting her beautiful features as a familiar voice sounded out around her.

"Uh oh. Am I witnessing another tortured-artists-meets-unfair-piano moment?"

Haley turned and smiled at the girl before her, sliding her finger out of her mouth as she laughed a little sheepishly at her prior lapse of sanity.

"Oh, hey, Peyton."

The young musician looked down at the piano before her, running her fingers delicately along the keys as she sighed, shoulders slumping a little with her frustration.

"No, just a Haley-can't-figure-out-how-to-write-another-comeback-song moment."

Peyton laughed as she placed her files onto the edge of the piano, looking down at Haley with sympathetic eyes as the mother of one closed the wooden piano lid and gazed up at her friend.

"How are you doing?"

Peyton raised her eyebrows at Haley's question, shrugging her shoulders and smiling as the words escaped her lips.

"Me? I'm great, Haley, thanks for asking."

Haley nodded her head, whirling around on the heavily glossed piano stool to face the music producer, her soft eyes portraying a different look to that expected by the blonde.

"I meant, with this whole Brooke and Julian thing. That must have been a bit of a shock to hear."

Peyton leaned against the piano, a hand roaming to her stomach as she nodded her head, shrugging a little. She smiled and thought for a moment, considering what she was going to say, wanting it to come out right.

_It was, after all, a touchy subject._

"You know, I was mad when I first heard about it. But now I can see I was being stupid."

Haley's eyes opened in surprise, a look of awe crossing her features as she internally applauded Peyton's unexpected mature reaction, a smile gracing the young mother's lips as she reached out and rubbed Peyton's hand that lay hanging over the top of the piano.

"Wow, good for you, Peyton. I wasn't expecting to hear you say that. You know, Brooke is really worried about the two of you, and I think she'll be so happy to see you're really okay with this!"

Peyton laughed a little then, looking down at Haley with a look of humor. With a shrug of the shoulders the blonde displayed an air of nonchalance, Haley's eyes furrowing in wonder as to what the music producer was thinking.

_She didn't have to wait long to find out._

"Okay with it? There's isn't going to be much of an 'it', Haley. When the movie is done, Julian leaves, and it's as simple as that. They can have their fun now, but that's all it will be, so there's no need for me to get upset about it, is there?"

With a quick sweep of her hands, Peyton grabbed her files and threw a smile Haley's way before heading into her office. As confusion filtered through the young mother's softened eyes, Haley pushed herself out from under the magnificent instrument and followed Peyton into the next room, her uncertain look unwavering as the blonde looked up at her and raised her eyebrows. The young mother spoke then, her voice touched with concern as she tried to get Peyton to see the true extent of the situation.

_A situation the young blonde clearly didn't want to accept._

_This was going to be fun… not!_

"Peyton," Haley began, her voice calm and soft as she propped herself on the chair before her friend, delicate hands clasping around the chair's frame for support. "I don't think this is just a fling. Brooke really cares about Julian."

The blonde scoffed and rolled her eyes, tiny arms folding across her chest as she looked at Haley with unabashed eyes.

"I know, but she doesn't know Julian the way I do. He's not in it to stay around. That's not really his style."

Haley opened her eyes in surprise, shaking her head as she considered what she had already witnessed between the new couple, his actions and Peyton's words not fitting together at all. She looked at Peyton in confusion, the young mother wanting more of an explanation to try and clear up the matter.

_It did, after all, affect a girl she cared deeply about._

The young mother opened her mouth and ranted, her words spiraling out of her mouth in true Haley-style as she tried to make sense of the entire situation.

"Okay, if what you're saying is true, then why is he in it? What would be the point of hooking up with Brooke, and spending the night, and getting to know Sam, and playing happy family with Brooke, if he were just going to up and leave? That doesn't make any sense, Peyton?"

Haley stopped to set herself down on the chair, her feet suddenly feeling the pain of being an on-the-go mother of a young boy.

"Argh my feet are killing me! Jamie has me running around all day and night. Just you wait until you have kids and you'll see that…"

Peyton cut Haley off then, her face displaying her own disbelief as she tried to make sense of Haley's outburst.

"Julian and Brooke are playing happy family?"

Haley looks up at Peyton in confusion, unsure what the blonde is talking about until she realizes the topic had reverted back to Brooke and Julian. Her reaction surprised Haley, unsure if the blonde was upset or mad, or absent.

"Oh, well yeah, Peyton, they seem really close."

The look on Peyton's face as it fell was not one the young mother wanted to see. This girl was marrying her best friend, and should be happy that her other friend had found some happiness too. With a reassuring smile, Haley encouraged Peyton to see the positive, trying to make the expectant mother see the benefits of such a union.

"You know, I think this might just be what Brooke has been looking for all along and really, it works out well for everyone."

Peyton nodded her head absent-mindedly, clearly not absorbing whatever words were spilling forth from her friend's lips. The distraction was evident in her reply, the blonde speaking her mind on the situation in succinct, definite words.

"Haley, I don't think Julian is what Brooke needs and to be honest, I don't think Brooke is what Julian needs. Brooke needs someone who will put her first, above everything and everyone else, and Julian just isn't like that. And Julian, he needs someone creative, who knows how tough these creative industries are. Someone who can see his funny side and understand his dark humor… they just aren't something that I feel meshes well."

Haley looked on at Peyton with a wary disbelief, clearly not liking hat she was hearing from the music producer's lips. Never one to be quiet with her thoughts, the musician looked on at Peyton with stern eyes, unwilling to let the blonde continue on her path of denial.

_There was too much at stake._

"You do realize, Peyton, that it doesn't really matter what you say or how you feel. Brooke is your friend and she wants this. She's happy. If you are truly her friend, then you should support this!"

Peyton looked at Haley and sighed, frustration painted across her face as her eyes darkened and her words came out in a harsh tone.

"How can I support something that will end up hurting her in the end? How can I stand there and let her chase this man when no one knows if he really wants her or not?"

Haley sighed and looked at Peyton, the blonde already knowing the answer to her own question. Haley's voice softened, her features displaying her understanding as she spoke the words Peyton already knew in her heart to be true.

"Because, Peyton, Brooke was there when you wanted Lucas and he wanted Lindsay, but she still believed in the two of you enough to support you. Because she forgave you and Lucas after everything you both did to her. Because she came home to Tree Hill when you needed her, and because she's your best friend Peyton, that's why! Even if you don't agree with it, best friends support one another and stick together, no matter how much the pain or how high the cost…"

Peyton nodded, relenting a little as she thought of Haley's words. The truth was, she knew Haley was right. Brooke had suffered a lot and never once did she lose her ability to love and support her friends. No matter how hard this was for her, the young music producer knew that through everything they'd been through, Brooke had always remained a strong and loyal friend.

_It was time she stepped up and did the same._

"Wow, all that and you can't manage to write a song?"

Haley laughed, nodding her head as her broad smile spread across her dainty lips.

"I know, right? I can write other people's stories but never my own. But you should talk to Brooke. Sort it out. I know she misses you."

Peyton nodded as Haley stood, smiling down at her friend as they joined hands and the young mother left the room, the blonde spinning around in her chair and gazing at the wall behind her, a photo of her and Brooke capturing her attention. She closed her eyes and thought to herself, knowing that she had to fix this tension between herself and Brook before it became yet another reason for them to lose what they both held so dear. With a resolute look in her eyes, Peyton stood and grabbed her keys and jacket, flinging the material over her arm and striding towards the door. As she reached the end she suddenly found a figure standing before her, hazel eyes widening in shock as a familiar face glanced back at her.

"Hey, Blondie, long time no venom!"

Peyton's face twisted in anger and disgust as Chris Keller's cocky smile shone down on her, the wayward musician grinning from ear to ear at the icy reception the music producer was throwing in his direction. Without missing a beat, Peyton growled at him, her voice clearly indicating her distaste for his presence.

"What the hell are you doing here, Keller? Isn't there a tour bus somewhere you should be on?"

Chris smiled as he made his way into Peyton's office, scoping the scene as he leaned against the wall and looked back at the feisty blonde.

_Nice to know things haven't changed much in this tiny town._

"Always looking out for The Keller. So sweet, Blondie!"

Peyton scowled once more as she grumbled at him once more, her words fierce and harsh as she stepped towards him menacingly.

"Okay, you've got thirty seconds to get your stuff out of my office before I slap you again…"

Chris laughed as Peyton approached him, leaning in to speak softly in the blonde's ear, her disgusted look unchanging as his voice hit her sense.

"But The Keller was invited? Hales didn't tell you?"

Chris leaned back and smiled as his back hit the wall, Peyton unable to wipe the angered look that hit her features as the two continued their stand-off in her office. Suddenly, a voice began to filter from outside the room, Haley speaking as she made her way into the office without looking up.

"Which reminds me, I called someone to come and give me a hand with this song writing block thingy, and I think I should warn you that…"

Haley's voice trailed off as her eyes fixed upon the scene before her, a returned Chris and a less than happy Peyton.

"Oh, you're here?"

Chris smiled and winked at Haley, sliding out from the wall and Peyton's intense glare, nodding his head as he watched his old crush stammer before him.

"The Keller and his superior song writing skills are reporting for duty, as requested."

He shot a look Peyton's way before continuing, the blonde shooting back her usual look of disgust when it came to the slimy musician.

"Struggling again, Hales? I guess The Keller should have known! You will never be as talented as me, that's a given, but we really need to work on making you independent, you know, not so reliant on The Keller. The Keller's genius should really be saved for his own songs…"

Peyton rolled her eyes at the boy's obvious arrogance, his ego filling her office like a thick cloud of smoke. The musician ignored her as he made his way over to Haley, wrapping her up in a hug as Peyton angrily commented from the sidelines.

"You invited him here, Haley? Are you sure about this?"

Haley sighed and nodded towards Peyton, imploring her friend to trust her and her judgment.

"Yes. Trust me, Peyton. I know what I'm doing!"

"Okay then, if this is what you want and you're sure about this, then I trust you," Peyton replied, nodding at a relieved Haley as she made her way towards Chris, eyes indicating that she meant business. "But you, just watch yourself. I have no qualms in slapping you across your egotistical face again if you step even just one foot out of line, got that?"

Chris nodded and smiled, rolling his eye with mischievous lust as he grinned at the blonde before him.

"Awe Blondie, now you're just teasing. You know The Keller likes it rough!"

Suddenly, Peyton's hand rose into the air, Haley quickly clambering between the two to stop the ensuing fight, a glare sent Chris' way.

"Okay, Chris in the studio now, and Peyton, I will see you soon, hopefully with a new song…oh, and go and talk to Brooke, please?"

Peyton nodded her head and stepped back, giving Chris one last hateful look as she made her way out of the studio, Chris smiling happily as he followed Haley into the studio. He looked around the place, admittedly impressed with the space and equipment on offer, and sat himself down on one of the stools, patting the one next to him as Haley began to set herself up.

"The Keller thinks that you are looking mighty fine these days, Haley James…"

Haley stopped what she was doing and sighed, annoyance in her voice as she laid down the law with the musician. If Nathan was going to trust her with this, Chris was not going to ruin that for her. She was so proud of her husband and his reaction; it was only fair she give him something worth being proud of back.

"Scott! Haley James Scott. And don't you forget it. I'm not here to play games, Chris, I'm here to work. Got that?"

Chris saluted Haley as he watched her, a smile forming across his lips as he got himself settled.

_He was going to be here for a while, it seemed._

"So, how's Brooke these days? Still pining for the love of The Keller?"

Haley rolled her eyes and ignored his question, the cocky musician's laugh filling the studio as they began to work, the young mother already feeling like this was going to be one long haul, the day's events already weighing heavily on her mind as the drama never seemed to stop.

_Welcome back to Tree Hill, Chris Keller._

_Better fasten your seatbelt!_


	7. I Sink Into My Volition

**The Truth Shall Set You Free**

"In searching for the truth, be ready for the unexpected."

_Heraclitus_

* * *

Thank you kind readers: _**NighlyEvilTM, ILoveSarahSophia, Princesakarlita411, brucas224, DANI_OTH, Tem**_, and my CW gal _**sunshine**_!

Also, much love to my Anti-CW Gals - you know who you are!

Special shout out to _**paranoidbychoice**_ and _**bjq**_ because your reviews are the bomb and you tell it like it is! Keep it coming, I enjoy your opinions!

Please review and let me know what you like, give me some detailed feedback as it helps me out party people :)

~*~*~*~*-*-*~*~*~*~

_**Chapter 7:**_

**  
I Sink Into My Volition**

"A person with half volition goes backwards and forwards, but makes no progress even on the smoothest of roads."

_Thomas Carlyle_

V  
V  
V  
V  
V

_Buzz.... Buzz...._

Melodic vibrations hit the granite bench top as a delicate hand stopped wiping, circular motions coming to a halt as Brooke Davis looked down at the iphone dancing its way across the freshly-cleaned cobalt surface. Curious eyes flickered to the singing technology, a quick glance allowing the fashionista to recognize the name flashing across the illuminated screen, hesitation building within as the phone continued to sound off.

_Incoming call: P. Sawyer._

Slim shoulders rose slowly as the brunette breathed in deeply, the name staring back at her as the phone waited to be answered. Since the altercation they had endured about Julian, the two lifelong best friends hadn't spoken, and something within the usually diplomatic young Davis wanted nothing more than to pick up the phone and scream at her blonde comrade that her lack of support regarding her relationship with Julian was completely unfair, especially given the current relationship Peyton now happily claimed, once upon a time, at Brooke's expense.

But this was Brooke Davis. Kind, generous, and forgiving. It was only going to be a matter of time before this call got answered anyway, and she was never one to sit idly by and let time get the better of her. Sighing, the brunette picked up the mobile device and answered the call, voice calm and steady as she spoke.

"Hello?"

A meek voice met the fashion queen, words tumbling out slowly, coated with their usual southern-style flair.

"Hey, Brooke. Listen, we need to talk. Can you, uh, meet me?"

Just like that. Always on Peyton Sawyer's terms. Annoyance rose within as Brooke let out a frustrated sigh, her emotions filtering through her tone as she hastily replied.

"Actually, Peyton, I'm sorta busy doing costumes right now, so if you don't mind..."

"Wait!" the blonde interjected, anxiety flooding through the line as she stumbled to find the words to keep her best friend listening, "Brooke, I know I've been horrible to you and I had no right to be… it's just, I don't wanna see you get hurt."

_Pot meet kettle._

"That's funny," Brooke scoffed, a disbelieving chortle escaping the beauty's lips, "considering the only person actually hurting me right now is you!"

_Silence._

Peyton soaked up Brooke's words as they hit her with their force, the truth always managing to hurt more than any lie ever could. Her friend had a point; even if she didn't agree with her romance with Julian, even if she was deathly afraid of him hurting her the way she herself had pained from him, in the end, Brooke had always stood by her, even when she didn't deserve it. It was no secret to anyone that lived in the tiny North Carolina town that Brooke had been mortifyingly hurt by her best friend and ex lover many years ago, yet had somehow found the strength within to allow forgiveness to rule divine. Peyton knew what she had put her friend through, and she knew that for many, it would have been too heavy a cross to bear. Yet Brooke had moved past it and even supported the relationship her best friend and her best guy had fallen into. Brooke Davis had always been there for Peyton Sawyer, and it was time the honey-blonde music-lover returned the favour.

_She owed her friend that much at least._

"Yeah I guess I am. I'm so sorry, Brooke. Please, let me make this up to you."

The blonde waited anxiously as she was met with silence this time, Brooke contemplating Peyton's offer. She was still mad as hell, but something within made her recognize that it was so few and far between when Peyton actually acknowledged her fault in anything, and perhaps this was her way of showing Brooke how much she'd changed and grown over the years. A short sigh escaped her lips as she closed her eyes, Peyton smiling as she instantly recognized Brooke's relent.

"Well, P. Sawyer, what did you have in mind?"

"Well, maybe we can meet up over coffee, or ice cream, or dinner, and talk this out. I know what I did was wrong, and I treated you so unfairly. But the truth is, I was a little envious of you and Julian. See, he's still a guy I was once in love with, and I would be lying if I didn't say I felt a little… weirded out?"

Brooke closed her eyes and listened to her friend speak, the words ringing eerily familiar as she thought back to that final year of high school, watching Lucas and Peyton in the halls. To say she didn't understand where Peyton was coming from would have been a downright lie, but what she couldn't understand is why her friend couldn't see where she was coming from. She had stepped aside and let love run its course with the two of them, for Peyton's sake, yet here she was waiting for her blonde friend to do the same, seemingly unaware of just how similar their situations were.

"Actually, I know the feeling! But this is me, Peyton, and it hurt to hear you say those things to me after everything that has happened between us. You, of all people, should have known better."

Brooke was right. Of course she was right. Feeling her words failing her, Peyton made one last effort to try and get her friend to come around, sadness dripping from every syllable that escaped her lips.

"I'm sorry, Brooke… I don't know what else to say except I love you and I'm sorry."

Brooke sighed once more, feeling like all she ever did lately when talking to Peyton was let out exhausted puffs of dismayed air. She was tired of the bickering, the constant animosity between them. It was too routine to ping-pong back and forth with mean comments and residual anger. She was over it, she had a teenager at home to set an example for, and god damn it, she was Brooke Davis.

_She was the bigger person. She always had been._

"You're lucky I just happen to be an amazing person… so I guess I can let you off the hook, if you hold to your word this time."

Relieved air hit the end receiver as Brooke listen to Peyton relax a little, the blonde eagerly responding to her friend's request.

"I promise, Brooke… I will absolutely stick to my word…"

Brooke interjected, wanting the heaviness of the conversation to be lifted.

"About the ice cream?"

Peyton's laughter hit the phone as she listened to Brooke's words, the conversation back to being one of somewhat normalcy for the two friends.

_Thank god!_

"If that's what you want. How about Lucas and I come around for dinner? You can call Julian and we'll all sit down like adults, and I promise not to be mean or stupid again, or butt in where I'm not wanted. And, just to sweeten the deal, I'll bring ice cream?"

Brooke went quiet as she contemplated Peyton's proposal, wondering if a night with Lucas and Julian attempting civility could actually come to pass?

"Please, Brooke?"

Why not? Time to let the past rest and move forward with the future anyway, and the fact that Peyton was so willing to try made Brooke feel like this could possibly be the best thing for everyone.

"Actually, Peyt., that would mean a lot to me. Let's do it!"

"Great!" came the elated cry, Peyton smiling uncontrollably as she felt everything fall back into place again. "Okay, we'll be there at like seven and I'll bring the dessert – my way of saying again how sorry I am for behaving like such a bitch..."

"Seven is perfect," the brunette breathed, a small smile stretching its way across her lips, "We'll see you both then!"

A simple click ended the conversation, the brunette glancing around her kitchen as she thought about the night that was ahead of her, realizing that there was one part of this tiny equation she needed to lure in. Picking up her cell again, she dialled the number and waited, a sexy voice answering her with a sound that could only be described as charming.

"Brooke's Producer that likes to kiss her a lot, how may I help you?"

A chuckle sounded out from the fashion designer's lips, Julian's cheeky words causing her to release a smile she seemed to wear for him permanently these days.

"Well hey there Mister, how's the movie stuff going?"

"The movie stuff is really frustrating. Although I think we managed to cast Lucas today… well, the guy I want anyway..." Julian corrected himself, clearly happy with the casting choice.

" Really?" came the surprised response, Brooke curious as to who these people were that would be portraying their lives on screen, as seen through Lucas' eyes. "What's he like?"

Julian smiled as he turned away from the commotion at casting, devilish eyes alight with their obvious ensuing cheeky response.

"Well, he pouts a lot and he's already got two of the extras fighting over him so I'd say he's a dead ringer for…"

"That's not funny, Julian," Brooke interrupted, although she couldn't help but smile a little at his obvious bluntness. "Have you found someone for me yet?"

"Nope, no one," Julian conceded, the subject obviously a sore point as the frustration entered his tone.

"No one wants to play me?"

Julian's voice softened as he heard the disappointed question escape his girl's lips, the producer imagining her pouting right at this very second because she felt no one wanted to play her. Of course she would think that way, even though it was the furthest thing from the truth. In reality, it wasn't the lack of actresses wanting to be Brooke, because she was perhaps the one character he'd gotten the most casting responses for. In fact, it was the producer's inability to find someone who was just right, no one else even managing to come close, or even in the same vicinity as 'close', to being the magic that was Brooke Davis. So Julian laughed a little at the brunette, his voice demonstrating the admiration he seemed to continuously feel for this fashion designer from heaven.

"You are so damn cute sometimes. Listen to me; everyone wants to be like you! It's just that no one is good enough to even come close to playing you, not in my book. Not yet at least."

Brooke smiled into the phone as she felt her cheeks flush with heat, the producer's words always seeming to manage a blush out of her even when she didn't want to.

"So I totally rock and no one is better than me…"

"No one," the producer agreed, smiling as he heard a tiny triumphant squeal on the other line, Brooke giving herself a mini high-five of approval.

"That, for some very strange and completely immature reason, makes me feel so happy…"

"Well," the producer smiled, pearly whites flashing as he spoke, "I'm glad to be of service, Green Eyes."

"Actually, speaking of service... how would you like to extend some tonight?"

Julian's eyes lit up immediately, the producer licking his bottom lip as he growled a little into the phone.

"What kind of services are you seeking, Miss Davis?"

Brooke laughed at his immediate assumption, although given the circumstance, she didn't blame him. They had been servicing a lot lately.

"Well, dinner service actually. Peyton and Lucas are coming over for dinner, and if you're a good boy maybe I can service you after."

Julian laughed loudly into the phone as he nodded his head, Dixon glancing over at him and throwing him a "hurry up" look, tapping hurriedly on his watch to signal the producer. Julian turned quickly, throwing his back Dixon's way as he mumbled into the phone, surprise in his tone.

"Peyton is coming over? I thought the two of you weren't on the best of terms lately?"

"Well, she called and apologised... and you know, I think she's actually going to make an effort to be okay with us… so this is a good thing?"

Julian could hear the sound of hope that came with Brooke's words, and even though he wasn't so convinced himself, he wanted to do whatever was needed to not only make Brooke happy, but to build some sort of bridge that would allow her friends to be okay with their union.

"Okay, beautiful, I can see this is what you want so I'll be there. I get off at like six, so I'll come around afterwards... sound good?"

Brooke clapped her hands noisily as she giggled, Julian laughing when he heard her happiness extend through the receiver.

"Sounds wonderful... just like you!"

"You are way too good for my ego. Catch you later, Green Eyes…"

"See you tonight, _Brooke's Producer_!"

Julian smiled as he hung up the phone, Brooke's alluring voice still splashing over him as he made his way back inside, past an on-edge Dixon who was trying to make the Nathan casting calls stand in one straight line. Julian smiled as he took a seat next to Lucas, his beaming grin a little too smarmy for the brooding blonde to handle, but just as the writer was about to make a comment, his phone went off in his pocket and he reached for it, sighing as he opened up a text from Peyton.

"_Hey, big daddy. Dinner at Brooke's tonight. Bring home some ice cream to take with us. Not sure what she likes best, so grab whatever you want. Love you, Peyt. xoxox"_

Lucas sighed as he flipped his phone shut, reaching across the table and grabbing the pen that lay there idly, scrawling some word across the pad of paper that lay before him.

_Mint choc__olate chip ice cream._

It was natural the way he wrote the words down, years of thinking about the brunette and everything that made her who she was pouring out of him like water cascading down a mountain.

_Effortless._

Folding up the paper, Lucas tucked it away in his back pocket and stood, ignoring the wave from Julian as he exited the set and made his way towards his car, dreading the night that was approaching, and wondering how on earth they would all get through it unscathed.

* * *

"Gah!"

A flustered whimper escaped the songstress's lips as Haley shuffled noisily around the house, Nathan watching his wife flutter about the living room as he buttoned up the shirt that now adorned his athletic physique. He smiled as the music queen grumbled under her breath, bobbing up and down on one heel as she searched in vain for the other, Jamie's roar echoing through the house while his opponent on the Playstation game flailed miserably at his character's feet, a three-pointer sending his team racing ahead.

He was a natural at the console basketball games, just like Daddy!

"Where is my damn shoe?"

Angry growls rustled around Nathan as he turned and saw his wife, eyes darkening as the frustration of losing her newly acquired pumps began to hit home. Heavy hands grabbed the edge of the tablecloth as Haley peeled back the material to search under the kitchen table, her voice decidedly edgier than it had been in a while. "Ugh, we're gonna be so late!"

Smiling to himself, Nathan calmly walked towards the front cupboard that lay near the door, the lacquered wood opening easily at his touch as he reached in and pulled out the sapphire blue shoe that matched what his wife was wearing. Slowly he walked up behind her, arms encapsulating the tiny musician in one huge embrace. She jumped at his touch, his familiar scent hitting her like a wave as she allowed him to hold her, calming the fiery nerves within. Soon enough, the young mother was turning around and capturing her husband's lips with her own, the world and all its problems falling away a little as she got lost in the magic that was him. Smiling, she opened her eyes and looked upon Nathan happily, the basketballer holding his hand up to produce the shoe she had been searching for.

"See," Haley's eyes lit up at the sight, a long breath displaying the loss of her anxiety from before, "I knew there was a reason I married you!"

"You mean, apart from the fact that you were totally dying to have sex with me?"

Nathan smirked as Haley reached out and slapped him playfully, his booming laughter not loud enough to stir their son from his game.

"Nathan..." the song bird scolded, about to chide her cheeky spouse but changing her mind, thinking his words over, "Well no, actually, that's fair."

Nathan laughed as he leaned down and placed the softest of kisses on his wife's lips, years of kissing her never wearing away the desire or sheer happiness he felt when her mouth collided with his own. Slowly, he made his way up the side of her head to her temple, lingering there a moment as his free hand reached out and tangled his fingers with hers, lifting and bringing her gently to the kitchen table, propping her up onto it. Haley smiled as her husband leaned down and took her foot in his hands, sliding the sapphire heel over her smooth skin with ease before turning his attention back to his wife.

"Hmm, perfect fit. You must be the one I was supposed to marry!"

Haley leaned down and kissed the top of her husband's head, Nathan's raven locks soft and silky on her lips.

"Damn right! Prince Charming and Cinderella had nothing on us!"

The pair stared at one another for a moment, eyes warm and glossy as they glanced over every perfect feature before them, a sight neither would ever get tired of seeing. Suddenly their moment was broken by a monstrous cheer from the living room, Jamie jumping to his feet and commencing his usual victory dance as his parents looked on and laughed, the youngest Scott feisty for such a young age. Glancing at the clock, Nathan pulled his wife from the table, handing Haley her lipstick as he reached for his jacket.

"So, you're sure that our babysitter knows what they are doing? I just don't want a repeat of what happened last time because Jamie was bored out of his mind watching CNN..."

Haley shrugged and wrinkled her nose, a move her husband knew all too well when his mischievous wife was plotting something.

"Oh, I think Jamie can handle them. He is our son after all. The only person he can't seem to walk all over is Brooke, and since we're heading to her house tonight I doubt she can watch him. But don't worry, I think this will be a good experience for the both of them, and besides, we have our cells and we're only twenty minutes away… _and_ we can always call Deb if things get out of hand. I'm sure she can handle it; she raised you after all!"

Nathan laughed at his wife's blatant cheekiness, hitting her square on the ass as she trotted away laughing, the basketballer shaking his head as a grin crept over his lips. As the doorbell rang, Haley reached for her bag, Jamie running in from the living room and launching himself straight into his father's arms. Soon they joined Haley and made their way to the big oak front door, the young mother putting on her most serious tone as she looked down at her son.

"Now remember, Jamie, your babysitter is doing us a favour tonight, so be good, be kind, and maybe show him how to play playstation, or something, because it's probably been a while since he's had the chance to do that, okay?"

Jamie looked up at his mother and nodded, the young musician rubbing noses with him before he turned and hugged his father, Haley grabbing the door and opening it to the babysitter for the night.

"Well hey there, Scott family! Are we excited for tonight or what?"

Chris Keller stepped by the standing Scotts and into the house, a nod of appreciation coming their way as he looked around at the lavish digs he now saw before him. Eventually he stopped and turned to face Jamie, a smile creeping across his face as he stared at the young boy. "So you're the little man, huh? Nice to meet you, my name is..."

"Chris Keller," Jamie interjected, a look of complete understanding shadowing the young boy's face. "You make my Aunt Brooke and Aunt Peyton mad a lot."

Chris laughed then, nodding his head as if Jamie's statement was something to be proud of.

"I see the Keller's reputation has preceded him. Good to know!"

Nathan and Haley simultaneously rolled their eyes at Chris' statement, Nathan placing Jamie down and tapping him on the back of the head, signalling the young boy to head back into the living room. As the basketballer helped his wife into her jacket, he watched Chris carefully, Haley throwing a quick wave goodbye Chris' way before making her way outside. With a beaming grin, Chris nodded to Nathan and held the door open for him, the two never having quite been on the best of terms, yet trying to maintain a level of civility considering they would be in each other's proximity for quite some time. As he made his way out, Nathan stopped and faced the cocky musician, his voice the same stern tone it had been the day he had pinned Chris up against the wall of the recording studio, so many years ago.

"So uh, try not to do anything that may cause me to hit you, okay?"

"Yeah. Deal. Later, Nate. Oh and don't worry about a thing! The Keller has totally got this…"

Nathan shook his head at Chris' obvious lack of understanding when it came to looking after kids, but he felt that perhaps Haley was right in allowing this to be an eye-opener for the musician who, for the most part of the time Nathan had known him, had lived a rather selfish life.

_Perhaps a little bonding with a kid would do him some good?_

"Yeah, whatever you say, Keller. Just take care of my boy, alright?"

Chris saluted Nathan as the basketball player sighed and closed the door behind him, the musician rubbing his hands together and making his way into the living room to let the night's festivities begin.

_One five year old._

_One playstation game._

_How hard could this possibly be?_

* * *

_It was a look that would make anyone smile._

Smooth black cotton hugged a muscular waist, a tightened bow wrapped firmly around the producer's built body like a glove on a hand. Sparkling green orbs cast their look lovingly on the scene with both awe and enthusiasm, the fully-equipped state-of-the-art kitchen a fine backdrop as Brooke watched Julian chop away on the wooden block. Steady beats of metal on lumber filtered into the quiet air, continuous rhythm to match the expert movements of one culinary king. A burst of sweetened breath hit the air as the designer exhaled, silky lips gracing a softened cheek with tender caress. The simple touch was enough to catch Julian's attention, and he turned slowly to witness the eyes that always managed to pull him into a complete state of submission. With a quick flick of the wrist, chocolate locks were pushed behind one dainty ear, Brooke's honeyed voice hitting his as she spoke, finger tangling around the apron's strap.

"You know, there's something awfully sexy about a guy who can cook!"

Gentle rubbing ensued, nose to nose, Julian leaning down to speak as soft lips trailed sweetened skin, causing shivers to climb up the fashionista's back in ardent splendour.

"I aim to please."

His lips continued to assault the soft flesh of her neck, making their way up to the sensitive spot behind her ear. Brooke sighed in contentment as emerald orbs disappeared behind closed eyelids, a sturdy hand reaching up and cupping her behind the neck in the warmest of holds.

"There are many things you don't know about me, Brooke Davis, and I can't wait for you to find them all out!"

A faint sigh slipped into the air as Brooke bit her lower lip, the tickling sensation produced from Julian's lips on her heated skin causing her body to respond to him in the exact way he intended. With a whispered moan, she tried to reply to his words, her own sentence barely audible as she let his lips have his way with her neck.

"I… uh… can't wait… either… uhhhhh..."

Moving up along the jaw line, Julian made his mark, claiming the territory he so longingly craved. Biting down, he sucked in her bottom lip, the fashion queen responding immediately by pulling him in and opening her mouth, lips tangling up in one hot mess of heavy breaths and searching tongues. Strong hands gripped the side of the hungry brunette and lifted her up, Brooke landing on the counter top with a soft thud! Eagerly, he pulled her in again, fingers tangling in the coffee coloured strands of her hair, her soft whimpers mixing with his melodic hums of satisfaction. Hands wandered bodies in a frenzy, both souls too preoccupied with lust to notice the soft rap on the front door and the eventual entry of their dinner guests who brought with them looks of complete shock at the scene before them.

"See, Nathan," Haley spoke, a smile of amusement spread across her thin lips, "Who needs to hire porn when you can get a free show as good as this?"

"Whoa!"

Brooke jumped from the counter with the speed of a rabbit, Julian stepping back to give her room to compose herself. He turned and faced their guests, flashing Lucas a particularly happy grin as he watched the blonde scowl at him with disgust from across the room. Dainty hands pushed down on skin-tight fabric, Brooke pressing her Gucci dress to her body as she regained her composure. Heels clicking in perfect beats as the brunette made her way towards her friends, capturing Haley in a warm embrace and sending a smile Peyton's way. A look of concern hit her eyes though when she noticed Lucas' awkward stance, the blonde writer digging his hands deep into his pockets as he glanced in her direction. Shuffling on the spot, he threw Brooke a slight smile, the fashion designer taking that as an invitation to pull him in and say hello. As strawberry bliss exploded all around him, Lucas' hands rested on her back and he fell into the embrace, blue eyes darting across the room to witness his producer colleague watching them with a keen interest. It was then that the writer noticed the material hugging Julian's waist, lips slowly forming into a smile as blue eyes lit up in delight at the amusing spectacle of a grown man wearing an apron. Julian's eyes followed Lucas' gaze and laughed, shrugging as he made his way over to Peyton and pulled her in for a hug. Nathan immediately shot a wary look their way, but before he could speak Brooke's dominant, cheerful tone hits the silence that lay heavy on the room.

"Right, who wants a drink?"

Haley smiled to herself as hands shot straight into the air, nervous bodies wanting nothing more than to slice through the obvious tension that threatened to choke every one of them. The young mother walked over to her designer friend and linked their arms together, the move distinctly theirs since the high school years where they traipsed the hallways like partners in crime.

Some things never change.

Luscious lips tinged with baby pink gloss parted in an upturned smile, Haley's softened voice hitting her friend with its usual warmth. "Here, Tigger, let me give you a hand. Nathan, can you grab some coasters please?"

Cerulean orbs bounced around the carefully designed abode, darting from table top to bench top in an effort to appease his wife. Without so much as a word, Julian made his way across the room towards the Victorian-style hutch that rested in the corner, pulling open a mahogany drawer and taking out the required coasters. Baby blues watched in obvious annoyance and disbelief as Julian manoeuvred his way around the Davis household, handing the square table protectors over to the younger Scott brother who nodded in appreciation. Within seconds the producer's cocky grin had returned to his lips, taking in the brooder's expression of clear distaste. Toned shoulders propelled toward the ceiling in a nonchalant shrug, a move that ensured further blood boiling.

"Oh, I come here _a lot_. I know where stuff is."

Satisfied that his work colleague was more than uncomfortable, Julian made his way back into the kitchen to continue his assault on the unwilling vegetables. Drinks managed to find their way into grateful hands as Haley perused the room, glaring at her best friend when Lucas downed the alcohol in one straight gulp, the brooder obviously in a mood that was sure to test even the most lenient of people tonight. Brining the iced beverage to her thin lips, Peyton took a sip and decided to get the ball rolling, liquid courage definitely needed in order to break the heavy ice that seemed to coat the dinner party.

"So, this is nice. All of us together, it's been too long."

"Yes," Brooke exclaimed excitedly, clapping her perfectly manicured hands together in excitement. Her enthusiasm had always been of the highest level, something her friends had always loved about her as it was, quite simply, a Brooke Davis trait. Lucas smiled as her eyes lit up, wondering what thoughts and images were running through that pretty little head, always keen to hear what she had to say. "You know, this is my _first_ dinner party in this house? I mean, obviously Peyton and I would eat here all the time, but pizza and Chinese carry out doesn't really constitute eating in. This is actually the first time my kitchen has been used for something more than coffee making and baking pre-made Betty Crocker cookies. Isn't this great?"

Lucas laughed at Brooke then, the cheery fashion queen reminding the blonde brooder why she had the nickname that she did. "You're absolutely right," he exclaimed, holding his drink up in a salute. "The place is great, I mean, gosh, I haven't seen the inside of it since Angie..."

Silence hit the room instantaneously as concerned eyes fell on Brooke, a stuttering Lucas internally scolding himself for having brought up the long-lost bub. He stood from his chair but couldn't find the words, his sorrowful eyes indicating his obvious remorse.

"Wow, Angie. Seems like a lifetime ago."

Expectant eyes hit the brunette with a barrage of questions, yet no one could seem to find the right way to ask the obvious one. Since the young girl had been sent back home, Brooke had rarely spoken of her. She preferred to remain tight-lipped about the ordeal after her breakdown at the airport in the arms of a waiting Lucas, once again keeping the inner-most workings of her heart under lock and key. It seemed to be the only way she knew how to survive the pain of loss. Cherry-glossed lips tuned up into a warming smile, the ex-cheerleader able to plaster the most beautiful of smiles when the performance required it, and she instantly set to work on answering the questions her friends were dying to ask but felt they couldn't.

"Well, so you all know, the operation was a huge success. No problems since returning home and they say she's doing really well. Her parents were even kind enough to send me photos of her every few weeks, and she's gotten so big now!"

Haley made her way over to her friend and wrapped a supportive hand around the brunette's tiny elbows, locking her in as flushed cheeks hitting bare shoulders. The young mother held her friend close, soft fingertips tracing the arm of her friend in an act of comfort. "I always admired what you did for Angie, Brooke. I mean, you actually saved someone's life. Not many of us are able to go through life and own something like that. We're all proud of you."

Soft lips hit the top of chocolate tresses in the most loving of touches, Julian reaching his girl just in time to agree with her gushing best friend.

"See, Green Eyes, it's not just me who thinks you're amazing."

"A toast," Haley exclaimed, picking up her champagne flute and rasing it to the air as everyone followed. "To being amazing!"

"To being amazing!"

A chorus of voices toasted the night's concept, Julian pulling Brooke close to him as Lucas watched on, his glare impenetrable as Nathan cleared his throat. He shot a look Lucas' way, warning his older brother to try and reign in the daggers he seemed to be shooting across the room.

"So uh, Julian, you cook too then?"

Julian's gaze left Lucas' as he laughed, trying to pass off his talent as less than it was.

"Oh not much, I just dabble here and there..."

"Nonsense," exclaimed a gushing Brooke, her eyes alive once again with her obvious pride. Lucas shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he watched her hand land on the producer's chest lovingly, reaching out for Peyton's drink and slamming it down quickly.

"He's being much too modest. He's an amazing cook, and this one time he made this amazing chicken dish with this creamy sauce that I cannot remember, but..."

"You made_ Chicken Diane_?" Peyton laughed, a giggle escaping her lips as her gaze was shifted from Lucas towards Julian. "Did you not learn from your last experience with that dish?"

Julian immediately laughed, pulling Brooke closer as he countered Peyton's words. "I'll have you know, Sawyer, that the garlic incident was your fault. You added more than was needed."

"Don't you dare blame me, Baker boy," Peyton giggled, eyes alight with the past memory, "I did not add too much, only what you wrote on the recipe."

"You ate most of the sauce, Sawyer... your breath was just wow..."

"Oh my god, no way, Baker. Your breath... and we couldn't go near each other for the rest of the night!"

Their laughter hit the room as they remembered the old memory, Brooke shifting uncomfortably at the story whilst Haley and Nathan exchanged awkward glances. Julian noticed the lack of laughter and started to quiet down, Peyton following suit when she noticed his sudden uncomfortableness.

"Anyway," the producer smiled, turning himself so that he was looking into the green eyes that glanced up at him. "I'm making risotto tonight because it's Brooke's favourite." Tiny arms curled around Julian's waist as Brooke displayed her obvious approval, Lucas glancing away from the sight. Even a tiny ribbing from his fiancé wasn't enough to stifle his apparent sour mood, Peyton opting to give up trying and focus on the task at hand.

Making amends with Brooke.

Lucas' actions, however, were not lost on his best friend, Haley James knowing better than anyone that Lucas' surly expression could only mean one thing - the Brooder was living up to his name! The talented musician cleared her throat, not allowing the childish antics of her usually mature blonde brother-in-law to ruin the night her bouncing Tigger had planned.

"So Brooke, how are the costumes for the movie coming along?"

"Great actually," Brooke announced, enthusiasm dripping from every word. "I actually finished doing you today!"

Finally, a smile! Lucas chuckled under his breath at the double meaning behind Brooke's words, Nathan throwing an appreciative laugh his brother's way too as they both enjoyed the image currently floating in their minds. It took all of five seconds for Brooke and Haley to catch on, Nathan's side getting a swift _whack_ from his wife, whilst a pillow was sent Lucas' way courtesy of one shocked Brooke.

"Ow... what?" the brooder laughed heartily, dazzling eyes alight for the first time that evening.

"Don't 'what' me, Lucas Scott!" Brooke replied, trying to hide the smile that was currently fighting its way to her perfect lips. "I know what goes on in that head of yours!"

They smiled at each other then, green eyes hitting blue in a moment of mutual understanding. Internally though, Lucas found it ironic. Brooke Davis had always been the girl who could see inside his head better than most at times, she just had a knack for getting people to confess their inner-most secrets. However, in this instance, the brooder highly doubted she could even begin to imagine what thoughts his mind was dealing with, especially when he couldn't even comprehend them himself. All he knew, all he ever felt and thought about these days, was the ever-growing nauseated feeling that bubbled within him every time he saw undeserving Julian Baker wrap his arms around her.

_Just as he was doing now._

"Time to eat, everyone," Julian smiled as he and Brooke embraced quickly before walking over to the table, the fashionista reaching out to take Haley's hand as they made their way toward the dining room.

"So, Tutor Wife, who's looking after our little man tonight?"

"Chris, actually."

Brooke stopped dead in her tracks as Lucas' head snapped up at the news, the previous scowl he seemed intent on wearing for the night returning to his features. Haley shrugged and nodded her head, knowing this was going to be an interesting topic to address but one she could handle none-the-less. Before she could speak however, Lucas injected his opinion, words harsh and laced with anger.

"How could you let that scumbag take care of Jamie, Hales? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Whoa, Luke," Nathan interrupted, jumping immediately to his wife's defence. "If anyone should have a problem with the guy, it's me. But I'm over it, and if I can manage to put my feelings aside for the sake of my wife's music career, and if I can trust that he'll do the right thing with my son, then it's time you move on from it too. I mean damn, Luke, give the guy a break. It's not like he ran off on tour with your wife!"

"No," Lucas seethed, whole body shaking and fists clenching together to create white knuckles. The fury threatened to overcome him, images of Chris Keller flooding back to him in waves of torture. "No Nate, he just slept with the girl I was in love with, and I got a front row seat!"

_Silence._

The room became heavy with it, Brooke's eyes flashing in pain as the past indiscretion was announced to the public arena. Annoyed eyes hit Lucas from all angles, Peyton grabbing at his hand to calm him down, shocked by his outburst. All Lucas could do though was look at Brooke, his eyes relaying his obvious regret at even mentioning the words out loud, but finding himself unable to say anything that would resemble an apology. Unfazed, Julian decided to break the silence, holding up shakers in both hands and planting an unworried look on his face.

"Salt and pepper, anyone?"

"Uh, Luke," Haley spoke up, standing from her chair. "Can you help me get some more wine, please?"

_Shit! He was in trouble!_

Lucas rose from his seat, Peyton's hand falling to the table as he left. She stared down at it for a moment, cheeks flushing red from embarrassment as the reality of what her fiancé had said seemed to dawn on her. She looked up to sympathetic eyes, burning into her and almost accentuating the uneasiness she felt within. Suddenly bread was dangled in front of her, Julian handing out the basket and cutting the tension, the mother-to-be grateful for the distraction.

A distraction Lucas would not be so lucky to endure.

"Luke, what the hell is the matter with you?" Haley whispered harshly, a delicate hand wrapping itself around the neck of the wine bottle.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't give me that crap, Luke," she whispered back, growing tired of his antics. "You just called Brooke the girl you were in love with, in front of your pregnant fiancé who happens to be her best friend, and you don't think that what you said could be seen as, oh I don't know, a tad inappropriate?"

"Hales," Lucas breathed, struggling to come up with a decent response. "I'm sorry, but talking about that jackass Keller is enough to put anyone in a rotten mood."

"Okay," Haley responded, not allowing Lucas to get away with this for even a second. "But he isn't the problem here." As Lucas began to open his mouth Haley silenced him with her hand, not wanting to give him any excuse. "Okay, okay. Chris isn't the _only_ problem here. How do you think blurting that out made Peyton feel? Or Brooke? Or how uncomfortable that must have been for Julian..."

"I don't give a shit how he feels, Haley. He's a douche! He has no feelings!"

"Oh, and you know that exactly _how_, Lucas? Hmm? What has he ever done to you except be Peyton's ex? It's not his fault that they had a life after you because you managed to make one with Lindsay, remember? And you know, I seem to remember you were the one saying you understood how he could fall in love with her, so why hate him so much now? You're starting to sound..."

"Well, what's his excuse for Brooke, huh?" Lucas whispered angrily, not wanting to rest of the dinner party to hear their heated conversation, although the way Julian rubbed the back of Brooke's neck made him want to launch into him and mess him up. "What's his excuse for that? How he treats her..."

"What is wrong with the way he treats her, Scott?" Haley interjected, the voice of reason shining through. "How is he treating her? Because all I can see is how much he cares for her! Cooking her favourite meal, giving Sam money to go and see a movie, trying to keep the peace tonight and remain civil, even for the people who have been anything but with him. I mean, in my honest opinion, Julian's treatment of Brooke has been far superior to the tantrum you seemed intent on throwing tonight!"

Lucas recoiled a little and sighed, the frustration in his voice evident. "Hales, I just don't trust him not to hurt her."

"You mean more than you did?"

Lucas remained silent, Haley's words cutting deep and hitting a nerve. What could he possibly say to that? She was right. He had been the one to hurt her, as had Peyton, and yet here she was, years later, still okay with how everything had turned out.

"Listen, Luke, you're my best friend and I love you. But you have to stop trying to be everything to everyone. You can't be Peyton's fiancé and Brooke's knight-in-shining-armour. You knew you had to make a choice, and you did. Now you really have to try and live with it. Julian makes Brooke happy, and she deserves that, so damn it, Luke, let her be happy."

Lucas sighed, blue eyes shifting over the beautiful brunette at the table, laughing happily as she leaned into Julian. Honestly, she did look happy, and as much as he didn't trust the movie producer, as much as it annoyed him to see Brooke choosing Julian to be the one to make her happy, he knew that Haley's words were right - he had to let her be happy. He owed her that much. Haley smiled as he turned back towards her, realizing that once again her reasoning had managed to sink in. The blonde brooder smiled back, pulling his best friend in for a hug and whispering in her ear.

"You know, sometimes you can be really annoying when you're right all the time!"

"One of my many talents!"

The pair made their way back to the table, Haley curling into Nathan's embrace and Lucas planting a kiss on Peyton's forehead as his eyes shifted over to Brooke, knowing inside what he had to do in order to make her happy. He knew, deep down, he had to let it go.

_The only trouble was, he wasn't sure if he could._

* * *

"That's another five bucks! Wanna go again?"

Confusion swept over the musician's face as he leaned back into the side of the couch, the living room floor turned into a bachelor pad of chips, soda, and playstation. Bewildered, Chris looks over at Jamie, the young Scott staring back as he placed his controller down.

"That's it," Chris replied glumly, patting down his pockets as he looked at Jamie. "The Keller is clean broke. You know, you're quite the hustler, little man."

"I'm a Scott," Jamie replied casually, as if that were the only reason he was able to outsmart the musician on the game console.

"Yeah," Chris smiled happily, motioning for Jamie to come over and sit with him. "What would the world be like without the Scott family?"

Jamie shrugged, walking over and planting himself firmly in Chris' lap.

"Well, the Keller would be very bored. Actually kid, let me tell ya about the time the Keller met your momma..."

Jamie nodded and leaned into Chris' chest, the musician a tad surprised and first, but eventually smiling a little to himself at the feel of such a tiny head hitting him. He wrapped his arm around the youngster, oddly enjoying the moment of hanging with the kid even though mini people were never his strong suit. Slowly, he began to talk about Jamie's mom, the little man listening closely before falling asleep in the musician's arms, a rare moment of sensitivity in the life of Chris Keller.

_It seemed__ that nothing in Tree Hill was as it had always been, and if they continued along this path, it was never going to be the same again._


	8. Only In Dreams

**The Truth Shall Set You Free**

"You can bend and twist it.. You can misuse and abuse it... but even God cannot change the Truth."

_Michael Levy_

* * *

**Chapter 8: Only In Dreams**

"A dream you dream alone is only a dream. A dream you dream together is a reality."

_John Lennon_

**~x-X-x~**

Dedicated to _**sunshine **_and _**dianehermans**_ – two souls who never gave up hope that this chapter would come!

**~x-X-x~**

_Satin? **Check! **_

_Silk? **Check! **_

_Cotton? **Check! **_

_Polyester... What the heck is polyester doing in my fabric pile?_

As a loud huff escaped pert lips, tiny hands grabbed hold of the invading fabric with aggression. Yanking it roughly, Brooke scowled at the material with disdain. _Seriously? _**Polyester?** What was Millicent thinking? Discarding the fashion faux-par in the bin, the designer carefully manoeuvred herself behind the counter and immediately set to work on the gorgeous fabric before her. It was almost like a calling, the way it sang out to her. She knew she was in her element, and surprisingly, she felt happy. _**Content**_. For the first time in what felt like a really long time.

_The world was good for Brooke Davis today!_

The bell of the front door chimed throughout the utterly silent store however, and pulled her from her current thoughts of contentment. Glancing up from her work, the cheery brunette smiled as Peyton made her way inside, carrying some sort of green plant. Tilting her head to the side, the blonde placed the plant firmly in front of her friend, shrugging when she was met with a look of perplexity. As bony fingers pointed towards the plant, the fiery music producer offered forth an explanation.

"Someone once gave me a plant as a symbol for good luck, but I was being too much of a witch at the time to accept it."

Brooke breathed in deeply as she remembered the whole scenario. Peyton traipsing into her store with a look of utter disbelief, her tirade on the mischievous and underhanded dealings regarding Lucas' former fiance, Lindsay Strauss, in full force as she ranted to Brooke about her. They were soon to discover that Lindsay was merely extending the hand of friendship back to the woman who would become the new fiance of Lucas Scott less than a year later.

_My, how things can change quickly in such a short space of time!_

Clearing her throat, Peyton grabbed Brooke's attention once more, dragging her out of the past where memories were probably best left forgotten.

"Seems the way I've been behaving towards you lately would have people believe I haven't changed at all..."

"Peyton," Brooke began, her usual soft, raspy voice already filled with the forgiveness her best friend was known to have benefited from in the past. Peyton wasn't going to allow Brooke to let her off the hook that easily.

"No Brooke," she countered back, forcing the designer to listen to her apology. "Don't excuse my behaviour. Honestly, last night was amazing I'd almost forgotten how nice it was to have us all together again. We get so caught up in our own lives, and our own feelings… sometimes we forget what matters most."

Hesitantly, tiny hands clasped the edge of the potted plant and pushed it towards its recipient.

"So this is an "_I'm sorry I'm such a bitch and please forgive me and be my maid of honour"_ plant."

Brooke watched as Peyton bit her lip nervously, the soft flesh disappearing behind white, glossy teeth. Bending over, she breathes in the luscious scent of the flowers and loses her eyes, admiring the courage it must have taken for Peyton Sawyer, of all people, to admit she was wrong and extend such an apology. It was the appreciation for that gesture that propelled Brooke to step towards her friend and wrap her up in a hug, her dainty nose nuzzling into the side of Peyton's neck with affection.

"Oh P. Sawyer… we've been through a lot you and I and one small argument won't change us. So, thank you for the plant. I'd be honoured to be your maid of honour... did that sound incredibly corny?"

Laughing, Peyton hugged her friend back, happy to finally put things to rest.

"I like corny at the moment," the blonde replied, turning her head to grab Brooke's undivided attention. "But I actually need your help. I'm not one of those "girly" girls you see, and so dresses, wedding... madness..."

Interrupting, Brooke winked and excitedly clapped her hands together, rushing back into the storeroom and emerging with a large cardboard box. Placing it carefully on the counter, she opened the lid and pulled out a luscious, green fabric. Hazel eyes opened in astonishment as Peyton looked at the gorgeous gowns - fitted halter-neck, knee-length perfection! Delicate hands curled around the material in awe, the softness of the satin fabric a feeling of absolute divinity. Gasping, the bride-to-be sniffled a little, completely taken aback.

"Oh Brooke, you have really outdone yourself this time. I can't believe… and emerald green… it's an interesting colour choice but absolutely perfect! See, this is why you're the big designer."

"Oh please, P. Sawyer," Brooke tsked, "You ain't seen nothing yet!"

Monolo heels clicking over the hardwood flooring of her store as she disappeared once more into her storeroom. Still fawning over her gorgeous bridesmaids dresses, Peyton didn't even notice that her friend had returned until a slight thud broke her from her concentration. There in front of her was another box, only this time it was white fabric that lay within.

"This one, is for you. I hope you like it."

"If this is the standard," Peyton replied, carefully placing the emerald dress back into it's box and looking up at her friend, "then I'm sure I'm going to love whatever else you've got for me!"

Uncertainty crossed Brooke's features however and she hesitated to pull out the gown.

"Well," the designer replied, biting her lower lip and inhaling deeply, "This one isn't as glamorous or anything because it's an older style. But I was thinking that it would hold special meaning and that it's something I think you would feel proud to wear. And besides, I guess if you hate it," she continued, delicate hands clutching around the coarse cardboard box as she prepared to open it and reveal the gown within "I can always make you a brand new, designer gown whichever way you like it!"

Pulling back the flaps, Brooke watched as Peyton gasped in astonishment, salty tears springing to her hazel eyes. Reaching forward, the usually edgy music queen was brought to tears as she pulled the gown and brought it in front of her. Flowing to the ground, it was a mixture of delicate white and cream, an older style but one that she knew well. Holding the flowing silk off-the shoulder straps, Peyton ran her fingers along the beading that travelled down the v-crossed bust line. As emotion overwhelmed her, the blonde began to cry, placing the dress on the table, it's baby-doll type bottom swaying with the movement.

"Oh my god," Brooke stuttered, flustered at her friends reaction. "You hate it!

Peyton turned and shook her head, watching Brooke through teary eyes.

"I can't believe you did this Brooke!"

The brunette replied quickly, not wanting her cause her friend any more undue stress. It wasn't good for the baby, and it certainly wasn't good for the designer ego within to have such an adverse reaction to one of her creations.

"Everything can be totally undone! I swear P. Sawyer, I will fix this and..."

"Stop," Peyton ordered, placing the gown onto the nearest rack and turning to grab Brooke's hands. "Just stop and listen to me. I don't want you to change anything. I'm just so shocked that you did this. I mean, you even altered it to accommodate my ever-growing belly and I just never dreamed that this could be possible..."

"So you're not mad I changed it?" Brooke questioned, still unsure if she believed that Peyton had accepted the dress or was just trying to relay her fears. "Because I mean it Peyton, I can undo all the stitching and remove the extra fabric and..."

Peyton turned to her friend and grabbed her face in her tiny hands, willing for Brooke to understand that the tears she was displaying were that of elation, not of sorrow.

"Brooke, you have just given me the best thing anyone has ever given to me. Never in a million years did I ever believe I would walk down the aisle and get married in my mother's dress."Staring at the dress again, the blonde could feel herself getting emotional but she pushed herself to make sure that her best friend, her Brooke, understood to enormous gratitude she felt for her generous and astonishing gift.

"It's like she'll be there with me.. on the day.. you know? It's like my Mom will be with me when I get married and that is a gift more precious than most."

Satisfied, Brooke nodded her head and spoke slowly, feeling that now was probably the best time to throw a few more surprises into the producer's lap.

"Soooooo then, since you're not mad I raided your stuff at your place… which Lucas totally gave me permission for… I have something else…"

Peyton eyes widened at the news, unable to fathom that anything else could top the wedding dress. Pulling another box to the desk, the fashionista pulled out a silky veil and presented it to her friend. Tears poured once more as she allowed Brooke to bring it to her. Placing it in her hands, Peyton looked down and gasped as she noticed the clip at the top which attached the veil to the hair. A silver hair clip, with solid green emeralds stared back at her, and as a solitary tear ran down Peyton's rosy cheek, she read the name engraved before her.

"_**Elizabeth"**. _

Suddenly, Peyton realised why Brooke chose emerald green for her bridesmaid dresses. It all dawned on her the immense work her friend had put into making this day more special than Peyton had ever dreamed possible. Her adopted-mother's dress. Her birth-mother's brooch attached to the veil. It all fitted together like a fairytale. Peyton looked at Brooke with complete admiration, that fashion designer merely shrugging her shoulders and pointing to the sky.

"I think both your mom's should be with you on this special day."

Without hesitation, the blonde briskly grabbed Brooke and pulled her into a tight hug, both turning as the door bell chimed. With a look of concern plastered across his face, Lucas entered the store and glanced at the women. With a quick smile to let him know she was okay, Peyton stumbled a little as Brooke began screaming at the top of her lungs, Lucas' face now displaying a look of utter confusion and shock.

"Get out of here LUCAS SCOTT! Peyton, get him out of here!"

_Click, **click**, click, **click**._

High heels echoed along the floorboards as Brooke whisked the boxes into her arms and fled for the storeroom. Laughing at her friend's sudden exit, Peyton waved at Lucas with curling fingers as Julian entered the store.

"Where's my designer?"

A raspy voice echoed from the back room, answering the film producer's question in typical, cheery notes of enthusiasm.

"I'm here handsome, be out in just a sec!"

"See that _boyfriend?_" Julian chuckled, sending a smirk Lucas' way as he lowered his voice from an oncoming Peyton. "I'm _handsome_. Guess we all get cute nicknames, huh?"

Baby blues narrowed in contempt as Julian smirked, quickly hiding his expression as Peyton greeted them.

"Hey _Baby Daddy_... and you." She shifted uncomfortably as Julian smiled at her, changing the subject almost immediately. "Brooke's just shown me my wedding dress and it's perfect. Hence the tears!"

Lucas smiled as Peyton pulled him in for a hug, still annoyed at the smug expression currently plastered all over Julian Baker's face.

"_Baby Daddy_," Julian replied, smiling over at Lucas and tilting his head to the side in one swift, cocky movement. "What a cute nickname!"

Ignoring him, Peyton turned to Lucas.

"Have you come to take me to lunch?

"Huh?" Lucas replied, barely able to hear Peyton over the angry screams within his own head.

"She said lunch," Brooke breathed, completely out of sorts as she emerges from the storeroom with pieces of cardboard through her frizzy hair. Laughing at her appearance, Lucas immediately walked over and pulled the pieces from her chocolate locks, showing it to her. Seeing the cardboard, Brooke closed her eyes in embarrassment, opening them again only to be met with the soft baby blues that could only ever be the look of Lucas Scott. With a sarcastic, superior tone, Brooke cleared her throat and delivered an explanation.

"A designer's work is never easy..."

"Or clean, it would seem," Lucas retaliated, the two chuckling at the situation. Only Brooke Davis could pull off dorky and gorgeous at the same time. Before he could stop himself, Lucas was gazing down at her, sapphire orbs connecting with emerald in delight. Suddenly, a clearing of the throat saw Brooke pull her attention from Lucas' gaze and immediately march towards Julian, her hands outstretched. Trying to hide his disappointment - Haley's voice echoing through his ears, Lucas turned and gave his full attention to Peyton.

"So, ready for lunch then?"

Gazing down at her stomach, a soft hand rubbed against the belly in a protective manner.

"Starving. We're really hungry today. Feel like anything special?"

Even though he didn't exactly feel up to being nice to his movie partner, Lucas turned and looked at Julian, offering both he and Brooke some lunch.

"Are you guys hungry? We can grab something for you if yo'd like?"

Hazel eyes fell in disappointment at the invitation, however the look did not go unnoticed by the savvy fashion designer. Seeing her friend's look, she quickly replied before her boyfriend had a chance to.

"Actually Lucas," Brooke replied, wrapping her arm tightly around Julian's, "We've got a lot of work to do here so perhaps you should feed your family. We'll be okay."

"Are you sure?" Lucas questioned, "We don't mind the company."

_The boy had no clue_.

"I'll get Millie to grab us something before she comes back. You guys go, have fun! I don't even know what I feel hungry for anyway!"

"I know exactly what I'm hungry for," Julian growled in her ear, loud enough for everyone to hear. He glanced over at Lucas who simply rolled his eyes, Peyton holding his hand to draw his attention away from the man trying to goad him. Brooke however, was not going to let him off that easily, a tiny hand connecting with the producer's arm in a loud _**thwack**_! Glaring at him, she walked across the floor and opened the door for her friends, Peyton giving her a quick hug before making her way out into the sunlit street. Lingering in the doorway, Lucas cast one last look in Julian's direction before whispering to Brooke.

"Remember, anything you need."

"I have everything I need," Brooke replied, tearing her eyes away from his. "Trust me."

Lucas breathed for a second but finally gave in, making his way out the door to join Peyton. Watching them leave, Brooke sighed before finally closing the door, wondering when everything became so complicated?Turning to face Julian, she shot him an unhappy glance and makes her way forward.

"Why did you do that?"

Surprised, Julian's eyes open in shock. "Me? What did I do?"

"You totally goaded him," Brooke spat back, surprised by her own annoyance. "Are you looking for a fight? Why do you feel the need to say such things to him?"

Sighing, Julian walked over to Brooke and took her in his arms, placing light kisses on both of her soft, creamy cheeks.

"Okay, so I goad the guy a little," he admitted, Brooke's eyes closing and opening again as he kissed her forehead, "but don't you find it a little bit interesting?"

"What?" Brooke asked, the annoyed tone suddenly creeping back into her voice. "You annoying people? Oh yeah, top quality entertainment Julian..."

"No," Julian quickly interceded, brushing his hand across her porcelain cheek,"I mean, don't you find it interesting that your ex-boyfriend, who is currently engaged to your pregnant best friend, has such a bad reaction to seeing you, his ex-girlfriend, with her new boyfriend? Seems a little odd to me, if not a little unfair..."

Soft lips opened in protest but no sound came out. Lost for words, Julian's question was in effect, unanswerable for her. She knew something was up with Lucas, but the way Julian pin-pointed the issue was unnerving. She didn't want to have to think about it like that. She had just shown her best friend her wedding dress for goodness sake! Looking back up at Julian, Brooke expected to see annoyance or anger in his eyes, but she saw none. Instead, she received a simple shrug and smile, his usual charming ways drawing her in further.

_He was definitely a conundrum._

As if suddenly reminded of why she found him so amazing to begin with, Brooke wrapped her arms around Julian and pulled him in for a kiss. Soft lips burst onto his with the delicious sensation of cherry, and soon the producer couldn't help himself. Wrapping his arms around her tiny waist, he pulled her closer, heavy breaths falling from hungry lips.

_Bzzzzzz. Bzzzzzz. Bzzzzzz._

Heavy vibrations filled the room as Julian's phone thudded in his pocket. Sighing in defeat, he reluctantly pulled his lips from Brooke's and glanced down at the screen. Scrunching his nose, he draws his eyes back up to his girlfriend apologetically, kissing the top of her head.

"That's the studio wondering where I am. I gotta go."

Moaning a little, Brooke pouted to show her reluctance to let him leave. He kissed her again, just as passionately before, clearly not wanting to leave her either. She pushed him back though, knowing his job was important too.

"Goooo, before you get in trouble."

Julian nodded, kissing the top of her head with short, sweet kisses.

"Feel like a visitor tonight?"

"Of course," the brunette replied, opening the door for Julian as he stepped out into the fresh air of Main Street.. Smiling, Julian gave her a quick kiss on the cheek then set off down the street, waving to Millie as she passed him with bags in her hands.

"Hey," she smiled at Brooke, zipping past her and into the store."So here's the fabrics you ordered and here's your lunch." Placing the small carry-out container on the counter, she whirled around and faced her boss. "Shall I start with the costume organisation for _Nathan_?".

Completely distracted by the glorious smells coming from the carry-out container, Brooke immediately set upon opening it, Millie's words falling on deaf ears.

" Oh… yummy. A toasted turkey and Swiss on rye! How did you know the way to my heart was through my favourite sandwich?" Brooke smiled, completely impressed with her assistant. "Very intuitive Millicent. You know me better than most!"

"Actually," Millicent countered, completely unaware of the effect her next sentence would have on the fashionista, "Lucas knows you better. He just ran out from the café and told me to give it to you."

Brooke's eyes widened and she glanced down at the sandwich again, a look of confusion sweeping across her features. Millicent noticed the change and promptly placed the fabric she was holding down.

"Are you okay Brooke?"

Whipped from her thoughts, Brooke stammered to answer.

"Um.. yes I'm fine… um.. I'm going out for a minute. Organise the_ Nathan_ clothes for me?"

Millie nodded her head, but still looked worried as the fashion designer promptly covered her eyes with the latest Gucci eye-wear, grabbed her Prada bag and sandwich, and left the store. Her mind raced as she walked down the street, mentally scolding herself for reacting to something as simple as a sandwich! But deep down she knew, her and Lucas were never as simple as that. The cool breeze hit her face and whipped her loose curls, unable to calm her. Suddenly, in the middle of the pavement, she stopped.

_It was an image that almost made her feel consumed with guilt._

Sitting down inside the cafe, was Lucas. Fingertips drummed on the tabletop as he nodded his head, no doubt to whatever it was that the very chatty blonde beside him was saying. Though looking directly at Peyton, his eyes were distracted, something Brooke has always managed to notice about him. The way he would pretend to be listening, but you knew he was a million miles away.

Or rather, _she_ knew.

It was only a second later that blue eyes glanced up and connected with hers. Standing there, she was like an image from a movie. The way the skirt hugged her curves in the most delicious ways. The way her hair lightly bounced in the breeze. Those _hands_. Those _lips_. Those _**eyes**_. They devoured him. Feeling his heartbeat quicken, his face cracked a little like a child who cannot reach the candy they really want. Unable to take the look on his face, Brooke turned and walked away, but not before Lucas noticed the carry-out bag in her hand, a small smile coming to his lips.

**~x-X-x~**

Pounding the pavement in quick succession, Julian walked on edge. Strong hands relentlessly flipped the cell in his hand in circles, unable to open it just yet. It was like his mind had disappeared elsewhere, working in overdrive to figure out what to do.

_What could he possibly want? _

_Why is he calling me?_

_Why him of all people?_

Suddenly, Julian stopped. A lady behind him growled as she ploughed into him, the producer mumbling some form of an apology before scooting to the side. Taking a deep breath, he flipped open his phone and listened, a voice he never wanted to hear echoing in his ears.

"_Julian. Dan Scott speaking. There are a few matters we need to discuss. You can return my call with the number associated with this message. I look forward to hearing from you."_

_Beeeeeeeeep._

Pulling his phone from his ears in disgust, Julian slid his phone back into his pocket and slammed a closed fist against the wall. Shocked by the resonating sound, the owner inside looked up, but the culprit was already walking down the street, one all-consuming thought circling through his mind.

"_What the hell do you want with me now, Dan?"_

**~x-X-x~**

**Oh my god, could it be? Yes, I am back and in the mood to write. I know it has been FOREVER since I have been here, but last year was just CRAZY and now that I am back home and settled, I can finally write again.**

**Please comment as your words help guide me in the right direction!**

**Much love **

**xox**


	9. The Corruption Of My Reality

**The Truth Shall Set You Free**

"Not being known doesn't stop the truth from being true.

_Richard Bach_

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Corruption of My Reality**

**~x-X-x~**

"May the dreams of your past be the reality of your future."

_Anonymous_

**~x-X-x~**

The bright morning light stretched elegantly through horizontal rows of timber. Bursts of light painted the creamy walls with shadows. Atop the black granite counter, sturdy hands grabbed the edges of printed pages and flipped. Cerulean orbs scanned the inked paper and absorbed with meticulous care. Coughing slightly to himself, Nathan sat in total silence and absorbed the play-book set out before him.

_Cruuuunnnccchhhh. Crunch. Crunch. Crunch._

Sweetness filled his mouth as he brought a red apple to his lips and bit down. The fruity juices danced on his tongue as a heavy sigh of concentration escaped him. Nathan Scott had always been completely focussed on his career since an early age, and now that he found himself at the brink of a new turning point, he had pushed himself even further. Memorising each play by play, the talented basketballer was determined to make his family proud.

_They were the only thing more precious than the game itself._

Suddenly, a knock at the door broke him from his concentration and he rose. Flipping the book shut, he made his way across the polished floorboards and opened the giant oak entrance, a bemused Lucas smiling as soon as he saw his younger brother.

"What?" Nathan queried, raising his eyebrows slowly. "You never seen an apple before Luke?"

"Attached to your mouth Nate?" Lucas retaliated, a smirk starting at the corners of his mouth, "It's a very rare sight to see."

"Well," Nathan countered, leaning against the door as his left hand held onto the frame, "I have a lotta good players on my team with exceptional game. I have to be in the best conditional of my life just to compete."

"Hmmm," Lucas murmured, glancing inside at the empty, quiet house. Misty blue eyes returned to Nathan and landed, Lucas now the one to raise his eyebrows. "Haley hasn't been food shopping this week?"

Smiling a little, Nathan chuckled at his brother's assumption. "She's out doing it now."

"And there it is!"

Laughing, Nathan stepped to the side and allowed his brother in, the blonde brooder making his way over to the bench and seeing the play-book before him. Nathan follows, pulling out a chair and offering it to his brother before placing himself in the one beside him. Flicking through the book, Lucas seems impressed as he looks up, sliding it back in Nathan's direction.

"Interesting plays. How many have you got down?"

"Pretty much all of them," Nathan replied, taking the book in his hands. "Coach has got me learning every single one so I can start. The sooner I get them down, the sooner I play."

"Starting?" Lucas smiled, tapping Nate on the back. "Nate, that's amazing."

"It's a great opportunity," Nathan conceded, however his eyes fall as the idea of starting swirls around in his mind. "I just hope I don't let him or the team down. I got a lot of people counting on me here."

Lucas brushed off his comment, a gentle fist ploughing into his brother's arm as he spoke.

"Don't even worry about it little brother. You know you got this."

A quick nod of the head saw Nathan take the book in his hands and slide it closed. Turning, sapphire eyes closed in on the familiar blue that belonged to Lucas and waited, the brooder shuffling slightly as he felt his brother's stare. After a minute of silence between them, the writer gave up, shrugging his shoulders at Nathan.

"What?"

"You tell me," Nathan answered, his voice laced with interest. He folded his arms across his chest then and leaned back, thick muscles protruding through the polo shirt.

"Tell you what?" Lucas replied, eyes staring at Nathan with a blank confusion.

"Whatever it is that is one your mind," Nathan quipped, beginning to rock a little in his chair. "I can tell something is."

"Can't a big brother just stop by to see his little brother?" Lucas questioned, a hint of faux-annoyance in his tone.

"Sure," Nathan smiled, perfect white teeth beaming at the blonde. "It's always great to see you Luke!"

Okay, so he was being a tad condescending but it wasn't anything that Lucas didn't deserve! Nodding his head, Lucas seemed satisfied that Nathan had accepted his response. Gazing around the room, he placed his eyes on every object bar his brother, the basketballer smiling a little as he waited for his brother to concede. After a few minutes of torturous silence, Lucas finally sighed and turned to Nathan, the basketballer nodding his head and sitting upright to pay attention.

"Okay, so maybe there is something that has been bugging me a little."

"Alright then," Nathan replied, slamming his hands together and leaning forward to devote his undivided attention. "Let's have it."

"I'm just not sure what to do?"

Lowering his eyebrows, Nathan stared at Lucas in confusion. He waited a few seconds before it became abundantly clear that the older Scott was not giving away anything more than that, at which time the raven-haired basketballer spoke.

"That's it? That's all you've giving me? Listen man, if you want my pearls of wisdom you have to give me a little more to go on here..."

"I'm not sure what to do about Julian."

_There, he had admitted it. The smarmy producer was driving him crazy! _

_Asshole._

"About Julian?" Nathan questioned him back, not quite understanding where his brother was coming from. "What do you mean? What about him?"

A long hiss escaped from Lucas' lips as he spoke in annoyance. "Does it just strike you as a little bit odd that my current fiance's ex-boyfriend is now living in my ton, has the rights to my movie and is currently dating our friend?"

"Do I find it odd?" Nathan replied, shaking his head from side to side as he once again leaned back in his chair. Taking his hands to his chin, he rubbed the day-old stubble in thought then shrugged his shoulders. "Not odd, no. I say he's lucky."

"No Nate," Lucas countered, feeling the annoyance creeping within the pit of his stomach again. His whole body reacted this time, fists clenching out of fear he might explode. He's not lucky. He's up to something – I know it! Of all the movies to make and towns to live in, why the hell did he come after mine?"

"But you were happy with the idea before you knew who he was," Nathan reminded Lucas, the brooder clearly exasperated for reasons unbeknownst to his younger brother. "I mean, you were the one who signed the contract and from what you've told me, you have a rather big say in the way this movie is made, correct?"

"Yeah," Lucas replied, lips pursing as thoughts raged through his mind. "But why him? What does he want?"

"To make a movie, Luke," Nathan scoffed, shaking his head at his brother's antics. "That's his job."

"No Nate, I swear..."

"Look Lucas," Nathan interrupted him, holding a hand up to cease his brother's rant. "What exactly has Julian done here? Sure the way he went about getting the movie wasn't totally on the clean side., but would you have let him make the movie if you knew who he really was? The point is big brother – your book is being made into a movie and unless he is ruining your vision or something along those lines, I'm not sure what the big deal is here?"

Standing to his feet, Lucas began to pace the room, the angry within him palpable. Nathan watched as the blonde turned to face him, the look he gave one of anger, taking his younger brother by surprise.

"The problem here Nate, is that this guy just comes in here and takes my book, takes my friends, takes my Br..." he stopped himself, Nathan's eyes raising a little at the verbal slip. "... takes my life! It wasn't supposed to be this way. Everything about this feels completely wrong."

Standing, Nathan walked over to Lucas and stood in front of him, the brooding writer barely able to look at Nathan for fear that he would agree that Lucas sounded completely and utterly ridiculous.

"What way is it supposed to be then?" Nathan asked him, folding his arms as Lucas gazed at him. "I mean, you're having your novel turned into a book. You're getting married and having a baby with the girl you chased and saved more times than I can even count. This is your life, it's what you've always professed to have wanted. 'T_he realization that we had always been meant for each other and every instinct to the contrary had simply been a denial of the following truth - I was now and would always be in love with Peyton Sawyer'_, remember ?"

As Nathan's big blue eyes stared directly at him, Lucas scoffed and turned away. He walked a few steps, placing his hands on his hips as he stared out of the timber blinds into the pool outside. Even the calm waters of the brightly lit swimming hole couldn't ease his cluttered mind, nor release him from the punishing, tortured feelings currently bubbling away inside. His head remembered the words he spoke of Peyton, but his mind also swirled with images of Brooke, her laughter ringing through his ears as he removed the cardboard from her hair.

_Her goofy grin._

_Her brightly lit eyes._

_Her honey-sweet voice._

Turning to Nathan, his eyes only relayed the anguish that churned within. Nathan knew then what needed to be asked.

_The pain on Lucas' face was clear._

"Is this about Julian and Peyton?"

It was almost a relief that Nathan had come to such a conclusion. His assumption had caught him off guard however, and the confusion that etched across his face merely served to invoke a feeling within Nathan that contradicted the truth. Believing he had hit the nail not he head, Nathan sighed and titled his head, shaking it a little at his older yet supposedly wise brother.

"Trust me Luke, the thoughts your killing yourself with are unnecessary. Believe me. I spoke to Julian and made it perfectly clear that if he came back for Peyton it would be to no avail." Lucas raised his eyebrows, alarmed by Nathan's reply. "He swore he didn't come back for her and I believe him. He says he loves Brooke and as far as I can tell, as far as anyone can tell, he is genuinely staying for her."

"You spoke to Julian about Peyton?" Lucas knew he was avoided the obvious truth, and perhaps talking to Nathan could have helped, but the brooder chose to remain silent and focus on the issue at hand. Or more, the "out" he was given.

"Sure," Nathan responded, shrugging as if the encounter was no big deal. "he looked so upset Luke, so I guess I felt that I just had to make sure he wasn't…"

Cutting in, Lucas ceased his brother's explanation with a sharp tongue. "She looked upset?"

Realising his brother was completely unaware of Peyton's encounter with Julian, Nathan spoke cautiously.

Damn! Haley was gonna be mad about this!

"Well yeah. After I saw them together on the river-court, Peyton looked really upset when Julian walked away." Lucas eyes flickered at the news, Nathan throwing in words of encouragement to try and soften the blow. "But he swore to me it was like a goodbye thing… that he really cares about Brooke and he and Peyton were just settling things once and for all. I got the feeling that when they ended things… there were things left unsaid."

Lucas replied coldly, yet another reason to hate Julian Baker added to the long list already accumulating in his mind.

"Peyton failed to mention this."

"Luke," his brother began, walking after the blonde as he made his way towards the window again. "Don't let this be another thing that gets in the way of your happiness. Think about everything you have in your life right now. You love Peyton and you swore it was always her, right? Now you have her, and a family, and a great novel and movie coming that you can be proud off!"

Lucas closed his eyes at his brother's words, the raven-haired basketballer trying to get through to him by appealing to the positives in his brother's life.

"This is your life. Be happy with it."

Perhaps it was the way Nathan said it, or the words he chose to use, but something inside Lucas snapped in that moment. It was as if everything had come to a head in those few seconds of verbal interaction that he was suddenly blinded by his rage. Spinning, he glared at Nathan and growled, anger dripping from every inch of his entire being.

"I know this is my life Nate. But it's beyond annoying that this punk is _everywhere_. He's filtered into my life and taken over everything I hold dear to me. He's making _my_ book into a movie.. he's _m_y fiance's ex boyfriend… he's _my_ ex girlfriend's ..."

His voice trailed off then, choking on the sentence that threatened to destroy him. Angry, he punched the side of his closed fist against the wall and sighed, his shoulders dropping in defeat. Realization lit across Nathan's face like the truning on of a switch, the basketballer walking forward and murmuring in a soft, low tone.

"So that's it."

Lucas looked up at his brother and winced, blue eyes beginning to sparkle with the moisture that now ascended upon them. He trembled all over, the anger causing his body to react as it released itself.

"Brooke."

As Nathan uttered her name, Lucas let out a long breath of air. He began to shake his head, rubbing his lips together as he prepared to defend himself.

"Nate..."

"No Luke I get it," Nathan replied, cutting his brother off. "For years now you and Brooke have had a connection. You were always there for each other, even when you were miles apart. I don't think anyone could have helped her with Angie the way you did… so I get it Luke, I really do. You care about her and you wanna take care of her."

Eyebrows narrowed in defeat as Nathan spoke the truth, the blonde placing his hands on his hips and looking away.

"But Luke, Brooke isn't yours any more. At least, not like that. You gotta let her go and let her be happy with Julian. I mean, think about Peyton! After everything you have been through, the three of you, what do you think could come of you playing the role of an over-protective, jealous ex boyfriend? Because that's what you are Luke - the _ex-boyfriend_."

"I care about Brooke," Lucas interjected, staring at Nathan with eyes of determination. "I don't wanna see her hurt again. I'm not gonna apologise for that."

Nathan scoffed, a move which annoyed his brother to no end.

"Well that's kinda funny considering you're the one who broke her heart twice in the first place."

Anger bubbled within and the blonde brooder flashed an angry glance towards his brother. The basketballer was unapologetic however, merely raising his hands in the air to reiterate his statement was just. Growling, Lucas conceded defeat and turned to Nathan

"She broke my heart as well, Nate. But that is beside the point."

"You're right," Nathan agreed, closing the gap between them as he forced his brother to see reason. "The point here is that Brooke is with Julian and you are with Peyton. You gotta let it go and move on. Walk away Luke, before this gets too messy."

Nodding, Lucas sighed and glanced at his brother, a smile etching across his lips.

"And when did you get so smart in these matters?"

"You're aware of who I'm married to, right?"

Laughing, Lucas held out his hand and Nathan tapped it with his own, the two walking towards the door. Surprisingly, it felt good to get everything off his chest, even when he thought he would probably have never even admitted it to himself, let alone anyone else. As Nathan opened the door, Lucas stepped out into the inviting sunshine and took it all in. _Turning, he waved to Nathan and started making his way down the path before he stopped suddenly and turned. Nathan looked at his confused expression and waited, brooding eyes landing on him as Lucas spoke._

"By the way, what made you think I broke Brooke's heart twice? She broke up with me the second time, remember?"

Nathan laughed and shook his head, grabbing hold of the door frame as he began to close it. "Gimme a break, Luke. You now why that all went down. It was kinda inevitable, don't you think?"

_Brrrrnnnn. Brrrrnnnn. Brrrrnnnn. _

Feeling his phone vibrating in his pocket, Nathan reached in and looked down as Lucas called out.

"Inevitable?"

"Yeah, Nathan called out, holding his phone up to show Lucas he had to leave. "This was high school Brooke. What else did you expect her to do after Peyton said she was in love with you again? I'll catch you later, okay?"

Waving briefly, Nathan answered the phone and disappeared behind the big oak door of his house, leaving the brooding blonde to absorb the information he had just received. In the years that had followed that fateful night in his bedroom, Lucas had tortured himself with the reasons why Brooke had chosen to let go.

"_I can't do this any more."_

He had chided himself relentlessly for being unable to find the words that would have made her stay. He cringed whenever he thought about his contrived response. "I'm sorry." God, that sounded even worse now when he thought about the circumstance and all that she had been through. All that they had been through. However, when he stopped to think about it all, as the memories washed over him like a wave of nostalgia, he couldn't help but come to another conclusion.

He wasn't the only one in the relationship. He wasn't the only one with a responsibility to say what was right.

_To speak the truth._

Reaching into his pocket, sturdy hands grabbed around the metallic phone within and pulled upwards. Flipping the lid, shaking fingers dialled erratically and waited, each ring causing more nerves to compile on top of one-another within him. At the sound of her voice, all he had left to do was speak.

_It was now or never._

"Hey, it's me. We need to talk."


	10. Give All Our Secrets Away

**The Truth Shall Set You Free**

"Three things cannot be long hidden: the sun, the moon, and the truth."

_Buddha_

**Chapter 10: Give All Our Secrets Away**

**~x-X-x~**

"_When someone tells you that they somehow stopped missing you, you're pretty much screwed no matter what you say. See, but there had to be something right? Something that no one had ever said in the history of the world, something that could change this."_

_Lucas Scott_

**~x-X-x~**

"_Hey, it's me. We need to talk."_

How was it that a simple sentence made up of seven even more simple words had the ability to make a heart skip a beat when they were heard? How was it that the tone of his voice could send a shiver down a usually strong spine? How did a simple request cause blood to course through veins at an exponential rate? Where did the sudden _fear_ come from? She didn't even know. But hearing Lucas' voice down the other end of her receiver was enough to make Brooke Davis nervous.

_What could they possibly need to discuss and why did he sound so dire when he spoke?_

Biting her lower lip, the usually vibrant brunette had sunk so low it was like witnessing a sugar crash. Dainty hands clenched onto the silky material and squeezed hard. Usually dainty fingers were now turning white at the knuckles from the sheer intensity of her hold. Falling onto the wooden stool behind the counter, emerald orbs gazed out over the empty store in confusion, unblinking as a busy store assistant bustled behind her. Witnessing the lost expression on her employer, Millicent stood in front of Brooke and tilted her head to the side, the fashionista remaining completely unaware of her presence.

"Are you okay, Brooke?"

The crisp voice burst through the brunette's thoughts like a freight train verging in on a station. Turning her gaze upwards, she let out a long sigh and began fidgeting with the material in her hands. Knowing the tell-tale signs of a nervous Brooke, Millicent reached out and placed a gentle hand over the quivering girl before her.

"Brooke?"

"Yeah..." came the slow reply, eyes glancing back and forth across the store as if thinking. "That was Lucas on the phone. He says he needs to talk."

Eyes widened in panic as the wavy-haired assistant glanced around the store. Landing on the pile of unfinished movie costumes, a short gasp of horror escaped shocked lips.

"Oh my god, is he coming by to look at the designs?" Dropping Brooke's hands from her own, Millicent darted towards the muddled clothing that dangled precariously from their hangers. "What have I done? They're not even half ready... I'm such a failure..."

"Relax Millie," Brooke whispered, sliding down from the stool and making her way over to the frazzled girl before her. "You've done a wonderful job."

"But surely he must be coming to discuss the designs," Millicent continued, pushing her glasses up to the top of her nose once more. "Right?"

"I assume so," Brooke murmured, the tone of Lucas' voice ringing through her ears once more. Suddenly, she began to feel a slight pang of the panic Millicent was feeling just seconds before. "I can't imagine it would be about anything else."

"Do you want me to hang around?" Millicent offered, sending a reassuring smile Brooke's way. "I really don't mind if you need the moral support."

"No..." the designer replied, changing her mind immediately when she saw Millicent begin to walk away. "I mean, yes! I think moral support would be great... but, maybe you could hide out the back?" She twisted her face in embarrassment, hoping her friend wouldn't be too offended by her request. "You know, hidden moral support! If he's going to annihilate my designs better not to have an audience, but it would be good to have an extra pair of ears picking up what he says about improvements in case I miss something… know what I mean?"

Chuckling at Brooke's obvious embarrassment, Millicent nodded her head in understanding. "I'll be completely incognito. I'll even take a pen and paper out the back with me in case I need to take notes!"

Nodding slightly, the nervous brunette watched as wavy tendrils disappeared into the back room of the store. Faced with the eery silence, the young designer couldn't help but let her mind wander over the possible reason for Lucas' urgent call. Emerald eyes turned to the right and glanced over the designs in confusion. Although perhaps a tad less prepared than she intended them to be, she saw no real problems with the costumes at all. Every piece felt like an exact replica of what they were supposed to be embodying, and even more importantly, they were exactly what Julian had said was needed. Lucas had even approved the designs himself.

"What could be wrong with you?" Flipping through the designs, soft mumbles resonated throughout the store. "You're perfect. Okay, maybe not perfect but definitely costume worthy, no, movie worthy!"

Letting out a huff of air, Brooke scanned the clothes more closely and continued her monologue on the validity of her designs. So consumed with her defensive rant, she didn't notice when the door of the store opened and Lucas entered, smiling to himself as he watched her. This was the Brooke he had always known – the woman who strived for greatness. He had meant every word when he said she was going to change the world someday- he just hadn't realized just how much she was still able to change his.

"Definitely movie worthy Brooke, definitely..."

Hearing her speak to herself in the store made the brooding blonde laugh. This was how he loved to see her- frazzled and beautiful. She spun around when she heard his laughter however and immediately jumped from the couch, a look of shock quickly turning into that of suspicion when she sees him standing before her, arms folded and head tilted to the side.

"You know, they say talking to yourself is the first sign of madness Miss Davis."

Gathering herself, Brooke smiled and rolled her eyes at his teasing greeting, motioning for him to come and take a seat on the couch. As footsteps proceeded behind her, gentle hands took hold of the nearest deigns and wrapped around the soft fabric. Thrusting it forward, it landed in the open palms of their newest owner. Baby blues dart across in confusion. Sturdy lips begin to open but are immediately silenced by the tender hand that reaches up into the airy space between them, cutting off any chance of a reply.

"Before you say anything, just know that I worked my butt off to get these designs perfect… a hurried response, her voice broke through the air with an urgent need. "And I don't know what the problem is, but if you would just look at them again.."

Shaking his head from side to side, Brooke sank into the chair in an obvious state of unhappiness. She'd never expected him to say "no", and her stomach began to churn with the undeniable sick feeling that came with rejection. Reaching out, she took hold of the fabric that lay in Lucas' hands and took it back, green eyes landing on the writer and demanding an explanation.

"I didn't come here to talk about the designs, Brooke. They're fantastic, you know that."

It was always enjoyable watching Brooke Davis when her emotions changed. She wore them so openly on her sleeves that Lucas had enjoyed the pleasure of being able to see when he had said something that pleased her. Now was one of those moments. As a huge smile broke out across her face, cheeks flushed with a tinge of pink. In a swift movement she stood and began to hang the design back on the rack. Metal hangers clinked a she fluttered about, yet they sounded like a happy chorus to her in that moment. It was in that instant that her mood shifted once again, the smile dropping from her face as she spun around to face Lucas.

"What's wrong then?" Worry laced a usually cheery tone. "Is it Peyton?"

"Sort of." The reply came out slowly, uncertain in many ways. Panicked, Brooke ran forward and took Lucas' hands in her own, her eyes wild as she looked at him.

"Oh my god," frenzied words bashed the once calm air. "Oh my god, what's happened?"

Realizing her immediate assumption, Lucas pulled her hands closer to his chest and spoke with a soothing tone. "Nothing." Panic turned to confusion in the blink of an eye. "She's okay physically, but I needed to talk to you about something."

"You needed to talk about something?" Suddenly, she could feel the pressure of his hands around her own.

"Yes."

"But Peyton is okay?" Slowly, the words spilled from her lips and sought clarification.

"Yes."

And here came the mood shift. Anger filtered into apple-colored orbs instantaneously. Pulling from his grip, a hand reached out and balled into a fist, punching Lucas' squarely in the arm. A slight scoff escaped his lips and he reached out, rubbing where she had hit.

"Ow, what the hell was that for?"

Hysteria ensued. Stepping forward, an accusatory finger protruded outward and pointed in his direction. "Your fiancé, who happens to be my best friend, is _pregnant_, and you come in here and tell me we need to talk and it's about her… and you think I'm not going to assume something's wrong?"

Her words circled his brain with their obviousness. Eyes disappeared behind closed lids briefly as a whoosh of air expelled from his lips. Returning his gaze to her, his eyes displayed nothing but an apologetic stare. "I'm sorry Brooke, I should have realized." Reaching out, a warn hand wrapped itself around her pointing finger. She could feel the heat in his touch, soothing with its familiarity. "Peyton's fine."

"Okay good," came the relieved reply, Brooke nodding her head as she looked at Lucas. "Apology accepted as long as you never do anything like that to me again!"

"Done." He watched as she smiled at him, feeling his chest ache a little. He knew this conversation was going to be hard, but the way she looked at him made it harder still. No matter how many years had gone past, Lucas had always seen Brooke the same way. _Brilliant and beautiful. And brave_. It was in this moment that he began to question whether he himself possessed the bravery he knew was needed to have this talk. In spite of everything that embodied good sense telling him to forget it and let it go, the ache in his heart proved only that he needed to get the words out.

_To ask the question._

_To get the answer._

Gathering himself, he looked into the warmest of eyes and spoke. "Okay, so this is going to sound a little odd being that so many years have passed, but I thought throughout everything you and I had reached a point where we had become friends."

"We are friends," came the confused reply, eyebrows arching north.

"Well friends are honest with each other, and I thought you were always honest with me..."

"You thought I was?" Interrupting, her words cut through the tension-filled air. "Luke, I am honest with you. Ask me anything and I swear I will tell you the truth!"

"Okay." breathing slowly, Lucas tried with all his might to push out the words. To ask the question. He never imagined it would have been so hard to do.

"Oh Luke, spit it out. Whatever it is, it can't be that bad..." soothing words, yet the young fashionista knew not what they provoked.

"Peyton told you she loved me."

The words were out before he'd even processed them fully himself. It was amazing how one moment can change the course of your life. He'd always known, especially as a writer, that words could have a great impact on one's emotions. They could cause you immense happiness yet cut through your soul like the sharpest of daggers. Yet staring down at Brooke, watching as her lips curled up into the unmistakable smile owned only by her, frustration was the only feeling he was able to muster.

"I know that, Broody, she tells me she loves you like every single day. Twice on weekends."

"Gah." Standing from the couch, he couldn't help the discouraged tone that escaped from his lips. Pacing the room, his shows danced on the hardwood floor in a steady beat, matching that of his heart. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Shaking hands traveled south and landed on tense hips, the designer now faced with the back of her friend as he gazed out of the store's windows. She didn't like the way he was behaving. It confused her, how tense he seemed to be.

"Luke, what's going on here?"

He closed his eyes at the sound of her voice, so uncertain and vulnerable. He doubted he would ever be able to stop the reaction his heart felt when he heard her that way. Taking a deep breath, he slowly turned around and faced her, his heart no longer willing to be denied.

_It was now or never._

"Peyton told you she loved me... while you and I were together."

Narrowing her eyes, Brooke didn't no what to say. She could feel her mouth slowly open, but nothing came out. There were no words for this moment. Never in her wildest dreams had she thought she would ever have to have this conversation with the boy standing before her. It had always been easier to play the angered girlfriend who couldn't fathom a kiss. A kiss that to her, had spoken volumes. Whether Lucas knew it or not, she herself felt that eventually he would figure it out. That his heart belonged to Peyton, that his destiny was her. He had ended up with her, so she had always told herself that what she had done, how she had ended things, was right. Yet looking into his eyes now, she saw the look she'd been avoiding the day she told him she stopped missing him. The day she lied through her teeth. Unable to look at him, her eyes sank to the floor.

"So it's true then?" Nodding to himself, the brooder confirmed what Nathan had let slip.

"Does it matter?" Raising her head, her eyes shone in disbelief. "I can't believe Peyton told you. I never thought in a million years..."

"She didn't tell me." Angered words cut off the brunette's sentence as the fuming blonde took a step forward. "she doesn't even know that I am aware of this. But Brooke... how could _you_ not tell me?"

Although her heart raged beneath her chest, the designer decided to shrug it off. It was for his own good. "It wouldn't have made any difference."

"It wouldn't have made any difference?" He repeated her words in astonishment. Like a stab to the heart, they cut like a knife. "Brooke, do you realize my world fell apart when you left me? For no reason..." he choked on the words as he realized all this time that statement wasn't exactly true. "Well, not for no reason, but for a reason that could have been easily fixed."

"No Lucas, what happened between us couldn't have been fixed." Adamant, Brooke took a step closer to Lucas, imploring him to see reason. "We were treading water, you and I, holding onto each other for the wrong reasons. That's why you let me walk away..."

"I didn't say anything at the time but I should have…" Closing the gap, desperate hands grabbed hold of slim shoulders and drew her near. "I should have grabbed you and screamed at you that you were wrong... that I needed you then more than ever... that for months after that I wanted you… longed for you… looked at you from miles away…"

"You were always with Peyton!" Stern words pushed forth her point of view. He was wrong, and she was going to make him see that. "It was always going to be Peyton for you, Luke, and once I realized that I knew I couldn't go through all that again."

Throwing his hands in the air, Lucas stepped backwards and pointed at her with the same questioning look she had shown him earlier. "How could you just give up?"

"_Me_ give up?" Angered filtered her tone, spewing over him and saturating the tension-filled store.

"Yes, you!" Her anger was met head on with his own. He would not give this up without a fight. "You told me once you wanted me to fight for you, but did you ever think that maybe I wanted the same? To feel like you wanted me as much as I wanted you?"

"But you were always with Peyton! You never stopped to think how that would affect me, did you? You knew we weren't talking after Nathan and Haley's wedding!" She spat her accusation at him, years of anger finally bubbling to the surface. "And the day I decide to talk to you about us, I go over there and _she's_ there. I knew it then Luke. There is no getting between you and Peyton and I was banging my head against a brick wall just_ trying_ to be the one the one that you _let in_. But I was never going to be, not with Peyton in the picture, so it had to be over…"

Shaking his head from side to side, the blonde refuted her statements. "I wasn't even thinking of Peyton like that! I never thought about her like that until you told me at the game…"

And then the frustration boiled over. Shouting, Brooke angrily pointed her finger once more at Lucas, this time the ability to remain calm long since gone. "I told you what was obvious Luke. And you went to her just like I thought you would. Besides, why does it matter now? You and Peyton are getting married, you're starting a family…. Why does any of this matter now?"

"Because it does Brooke!" Shouting, the two faced off in what could only be described as a heated, screaming match. "You were supposed to be honest with me…"

"I am honest with you… I _was_ honest with you..." Tiny hands reached out and connected with his chest, pushing him backward. "_You_ kissed Peyton!" _Thmmmp_. Open palms hit his chest again, sending the brooding writer stumbling. "_You _kissed her!" She repeated the accusation, the pain just as raw as it had been many years ago. "And fine, she was hurt and bleeding.. but you _KISSED_ her Lucas!" Tears sprang to her eyes, illuminating her emerald brilliance. "Of all the things to do to comfort a friend… why _kiss _her? I should have known it then. It will _alway_s be you and Peyton! _LUCAS and PEYTON! _Why are you fighting this so much?"

Venomous, his words roared throughout the tiny store like the roar of a lion. "Because it should have been _ME AND YOU_!"

Deathly silence. It fell around them as they gazed at one-another, the anger of five years of secrets finally released into the air. There were no more words. In all the time he had felt uncertain, lost and confused about why she had suddenly left his life, Lucas never imagined a moment like this would come to pass. When he'd lost her, he'd lost everything. Picking up the pieces with Peyton had breathed new life into his tired body, but standing here in the small store owned by the brilliant designer before him, the new life he had with Peyton suddenly didn't compare to the burning passion that he had felt for Brooke.

_That he still felt for her_.

Watching his pained expression, she couldn't find the right words to say. What could she say? How do you respond to something like that? She knew she had to try, but as she opened her mouth he charged toward her with determination. Placing his hands on either side of her delicate face, Lucas drew her onto his lips. Her familiar taste burst on his tongue, feeling like home. Shock surged through her like a bolt of electricity, the familiar scent of _her_ Broody engulfing her. Any weaker woman would have succumbed right then and there. But Brooke Davis was no ordinary woman. Pulling back, she pushed him away from her and brought her hand to her lips. Staring at him, heavy breaths floated between the two.

"Brooke…"

"No… Luke… I..." She couldn't even string a complete sentence together. She turned her back to him, chest rising and falling with each labored breath. If she was honest with herself, she could have fallen into his arms right then and there, but this wasn't how it was supposed to be. There were people depending on her, and what was in the past was there for a reason. Although his soft eyes were just as inviting as they were six years ago, this wasn't the kind of person she was.

"Brooke..."

Turning around to meet his gaze, she gasped at the sight. Eyes widened in shock, short bursts of air escaping her lips. Turning to follow her gaze, Lucas comes face to face with an angry pair of eyes. Without so much as a word, a hard, clenched fist connected with the brooder's jaw and sent him stumbling backwards.

"Guess now it's my turn to throw the punches."

Standing above him, Julian growled at Lucas with disdain. Lifting his head, the eldest Scott glared at Julian as he felt the unmistakable oozing of blood in the corner of his mouth. Glaring, the two men converged on one-another in anger.

"I think you should leave."

Her voice touched them both, Lucas and Julian turning to watch as Brooke made her way towards them. Taking Julian's hand in her own, she positioned herself by his side and glanced at Lucas with pained eyes. "I think you should leave _now_, Lucas."

Looking at Julian, his eyes traveled down and landed on the pair's enclosed hands. He glanced up at Brooke and scoffed in anger, reaching behind him and grabbing his coat before charging from the store. Unsure what to expect, Brooke turned and looked at Julian with uncertainty. He glanced at her for a minute in silence before turning and walking towards the door, the fashion designer chasing after him in desperation.

"Julian, please..."

Feeling her tiny hands encircling his arms, Julian felt his heart ache a little. He turned and stared into her dazzling green eyes, but nothing could erase the image of Lucas taking her in his hands and kissing her. What hurt more however, was how long it took for her to push him away. Reaching up, the producer took her hand in his and gently removed it from his arm.

"I just need time to cool off, okay? I'll call you."

Brooke knew how he felt. She herself had been witness to the person she loved with someone else. She desperately wanted to make him see that it wasn't what he thought, but saying those words would only sound contrived and unbelievable in this moment. So she nodded her head, resigned to the moment, and let him leave. As the bell chimed out above her, she closed her eyes in pain. It took a while before she felt tiny hands wrap around her frame, the soothing voice of Millicent breaking through the silence.

"Are you okay?"

Turning, Brooke buried her head into the soft fabric of her assistant's blouse and began to cry. Soaking the fabric with her tears, Millicent held Brooke close and let her fall apart, reaching out only to turn the sign on the front door.

_Closed._

~x~X~x~

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

Heavy steps beat down the cemented path with fury.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

Matching his stride, anger coursed through Julian's veins, pumped by his broken heart. He felt like it would beat right out of his chest. Consumed with anger, he could barely catch his breath. That image. His designer. His partner's lips all over hers. It was enough to make him sick to his stomach. Rage unlike anything he had ever felt, threatened to take over his entire being. But it was in this moment that he realized he had felt this rage before. Coming to a halt, his memory replayed the exact moment this familiar rage had taken shape in the past.

"_I love you." Julian knew the moment he spoke the words they were the absolute truth. Staring into her hazel eyes, he waited nervously to see how she would react. Straddled on top of him in their tiny bedroom, the honey-blonde goddess before him was fragile to say the least. Wounded by her past, the budding producer was unsure how she would handle his intense confession._

"_I love you too." As she spoke the words, Peyton's voice sang like a symphony just for him. The fear he expected to see in her eyes was noticeably absent. Smiling instead, she let out an elated sigh and slammed her lips onto his, pushing him backwards onto the soft bed. They tussled around amidst her giggles, her soft lips finding the sensitive part of his neck that always drove him wild. If he could, he would have stayed in that little haven of theirs forever, but Sundance was calling him and there was a flight with their names on it waiting to be caught. Pulling up from their tangled embrace, Peyton moaned unhappily as she brushed her hand through his soft, short hair._

"_Gotta go."_

"_Okay," she dragged out the word as she got to her feet. Making her way over to her suitcase in the adjoining room, she turned and looked at her handsome boyfriend. "But I can't get my bag zipped up."_

_Pulling his bag into his left hand, the producer turned and gave Peyton a look if disbelief. "It's three days in Sundance, how full could your bag possibly be?"_

_Answering his question visually, the blonde reappeared dragging the overly full suitcase with her. Boots clicked along the floor as she pulled it out, dropping the heavy luggage and gazing up at her boyfriend with an embarrassed smile. _

"_Like this full!"_

_Tilting his head to the right, a small smile graced Julian's lips. "You gotta be kidding me."_

"_Awe, maybe my big strong boyfriend can use his muscles to zip it up for me?" She raised her hands in the air, Julian chuckling a little at her request. _

"_Mmmm-hmmm." Dumping his own bag to the floor, he walked towards Peyton, giving her a look of humored disapproval. "We are so gonna miss our plane."_

_Walking across the room, Peyton briefly held Julian's arm as they crossed paths. "Thank you."_

_Pushing down the protruding items, Julian buried his hands into the suitcase to try and make things fit better. Turning to the side pocket, his hands graced the familiar feeling of a book. Diving inside, he pulled the novel from its hiding place and brought it to the surface. Staring back at him, a novel he'd come to despise was now in his possession._

"_Well, I think I've found the problem."_

_Turning around from her position in the room, Peyton hummed in response. "Hmmm?" Immediately, her eyes landed on her unhappy boyfriend. Shaking his head, her didn't even look at her. Struggling to find an excuse, she came up with the worst one possible. "I was just gonna read it on the plane."_

_Her casual response only served to infuriate him more. Standing as she approached him, he sighed angrily. "What, for the thousandth time?"_

"_It's not a big deal." She sighed as if slightly annoyed by his reaction, positioning herself before him._

"_No, it is a big deal." He couldn't understand how it was possible for her to pretend that it meant nothing. That this book wasn't symbolic in some way._

"_It's just a book." Even as she spoke the words, Julian doubted whether she believed them. Was she trying to convince him, or herself?_

"_Come on." He rolled his eyes upward, refuting her denial. "You buy copies of this thing every time you see it." She lowered her eyes and then looked to her left, avoiding his gaze. "You carry one around in your purse half the time." She returned her eyes to him then, hazel orbs unable to hide that she knew he was speaking the truth. "You think it's lost on me that it was written by your ex-boyfriend?"_

_Honey tendrils shook from side to side as she tried to play off his words. "So it's important to me." She shook her head slightly, the way she always did when she was trying to think straight. "I mean, do you think it's lost on me that you've never bothered to read it?" A slight smile etched at her lips then, wanting an answer. "Are you curious at all?"_

"_Yeah," came the stoic reply, his eyes never losing their obvious upset. "I'm curious. I'm curious as to whether there will ever come a day when I'm not sharing you with Lucas Scott."_

_Her mouth remained open, and although she breathed a lot like she wanted to respond, her fallen eyes showed him there was no answer she could muster that would refute his claim. Not without lying. He was tired of it, the way she never gave him her whole heart. The way. No matter how wonderful they were or the possibility that she could be loved by him so unconditionally she might burst from happiness, Peyton Sawyer was always going to be drawn to Lucas Scott. He was always going to hold that piece of her heart that Julian could never acquire. In the stillness of their room, Julian knew then that trying to rid his girlfriend from the ghost of her past was futile. _

_He was always going to share the woman he loved with Lucas Scott._

Well not anymore!

Dragging himself from the memory, Julian slid his hand into the pocket of his denim jeans and pulled out his cell. Dialing a number, the ring tone rang out in his ears. Silenced by the click of an answered call, a familiar voice spoke.

"This is Dan Scott."

"Hey, it's me." Plagued by the images burned in his brain, Julian sold his soul to the devil. "About your request, I'm in."

~x~X~x~

**AN: **Hello everyone. Chapter ten is here and what a fun chapter it was to write! You know how much I love my Brucas, so I hope this chapter did them justice.

I also wanted to say a big THANK YOU to the people who have messaged me with their support over a certain _plagiarism_ situation. Your support has been amazing and you are all right in your advice. I know I didn't name names, but I am thankful that you could all see past that and support me in this matter. I do not read this fic and nor do I intend to. I was alerted to the situation by a friend. I feel if people need to base their entire fic on an RP created by a multitude of people and not give any acknowledgment to the elements created by others that they used for their story, then they simply have to live with their dishonorable actions. They have to live with their lack of creativity and talent.

I, on the other hand, am more than proud of the fact that all my stories, although based on characters created by others, are one hundred per cent original. They are written completely and solely by me. So thank you to those who pointed this fact out to me. So yes, I meant what I said when I claimed I would not be pointing out this "theft fic" (thank you to my dear friend who pointed out this label lol) to anyone as I am over the sort of drama that comes from this type of immature behavior. I know, no doubt, these people will probably troll my page and see what I have written anyway and thus will know my opinion on their deplorable actions. May god have mercy on them and perhaps one day bless them with some talent and humility.

So, thanks again everyone for your support. You all mean the world to me and I hope I can continue writing fics that are enjoyable for all of you for years to come!

Please review. It makes my day to see all the support that is out there for people like me.

God bless and Happy Easter.

Chrissy

xox


	11. The Calm Before The Storm

**The Truth Shall Set You Free**

"The truth is incontrovertible. Malice may attack it, ignorance may deride it, but in the end, there it is."

_Winston Churchill_

**Chapter 11: The Calm Before The Storm**

**~x-X-x~**

"_True love doesn't have a happy ending, because true love never ends. Letting go is one way of saying I love you."_

_Unknown_

**~x-X-x~**

It was a soft melodious tune that Haley James Scott had not heard in a while. As gentle hands graced over the ivory keys of her piano, the songstress fell away into the wonderful world of music that had so often been her place of solace and light in times of darkness. Angelic notes floated throughout the living room of her home, her perfectly content eyes glancing over at the grinning boy who began to quietly strum his guitar along with her effortless tune. It was like being back in school, watching Chris Keller sit across from her as they made music together, only this time she felt more relaxed. This time she had the unwavering support of her husband and son behind her. This time she felt no need to choose, and certainly no mixed feelings about the boy before her. No, this time she could just sit back, relax and allow her musical talent to flow freely from within.

_Diiiiiing_.

_Unless of course the front door bell rang_. Sliding back from the oak instrument, soft feet tread across the cool floor towards the door. She could hear Chris' tune playing out behind her, pleasantly surprised that he still had it in him to create such inspiring music. Of course, he had always been amazingly gifted, she was just hoping this time around he could keep his massive ego and wandering hands in check. All thoughts of Chris were banished from her mind however when she pulled open the door to find a forlorn and thoroughly pained best friend staring back at her. With heavy eyes and an even heavier heart, Haley opened her mouth in surprised at the way Lucas appeared. Purple around his eye, there were definite markings of a bruise.

"Oh my god, Luke... what has happened?" Ushering him into the house, the brooding blonde gave his best friend a look she knew all too well. Standing before him, she lowered her head to catch his attention, anguished baby blues hitting her with such force she knew Lucas was in pain, in more ways than just the obvious physical black eye.

"Hales, I..." he choked out the words, feelings mashed inside him with little regard to how his mind could even comprehend it. "I really need to talk to someone."

Nodding in understanding, Haley turned to lead Lucas into the other room. Muscles tensed as Lucas' eyes fell on Chris, the sultry singer giving him an enormous grin as he saw him. Haley stepped between them, knowing that if Chris were to rub Lucas the wrong way in this particular moment it could turn into world war three.

_And that was something she definitely did not need._

"Uh Chris," she began, smiling as sweetly as she could so as to defuse his probable whiny reply. "We're gonna have to pick this up tomorrow. Something's come up."

"But we just got started," Chris replied, annoyance in his tone as he stood to his feet. Lanky arms waved in the air, trying to note importance of their situation too. He never cared much for Lucas, so whatever his issue was today didn't rate all too highly on the musician's care factor. "I mean, I just got here Hales and I still have four more bars to try and get out before we even begin to start looking at..."

"You need to leave," Lucas growled, stepping forward in a foreboding manner. "Now!"

Stepping to the side to demonstrate the opened front door, the writer's intentions for Chris to exit were more than clear. Turning to look at Haley for support, Chris found he got none and she shrugged apologetically, he guitarist shaking his head whilst sliding his instrument into its case.

"Whatever. Haley, just let me know when you decide you're actually serious about this." Locking his guitar away, Chris stood to walk past the duo, turning to face Lucas with a smirk on his face. "Oh, and please do me a favor and say hi to Brooke for me. I haven't had the chance to pop in on her yet, if you know what I mean."

_It was the wink that tipped the brooding writer over the edge_.

Red flashed before Lucas' eyes as rage filled his soul. Bursting from his cooled demeanor, thick hands grabbed at the lanky musician and curled around the cotton fabric of his opened shirt. Twirling him on his feet, Lucas shoved Chris against the wall with a deafening thud, the musician caught completely off guard as he dropped his guitar to the floor.

"Whoa... dude what the hell?"

Bringing his face close to the musician, Lucas snarled at him amidst Haley's shocked gasps. Feeling her petite hands wrap around his, the brooding writer released his grip on a shaken Chris and took a step back.

"Lucas, what is the matter with you?"

_If only he knew how to answer her question_.

"Geez," Chris gasped when Lucas said nothing, feeling the weight of his angered stare. "Forget The Keller said anything." Straightening his shirt, Chris picked up his guitar case once more and turned to his musical partner. "I'll just see you tomorrow Haley."

Watching as Chris exited through the front door, Haley couldn't believe what she had just witnessed. If someone had have asked her which of the two Scott brothers was more likely to lose their cool with Chris Keller, it would have been Nathan's name that escaped her lips in reply. But here she was, shocked and confused by Lucas' complete lack of control when it came to the wayward musician. Turning to face her childhood friend, Haley's glaring orbs demanded an explanation. Sighing as he noticed her expression, Lucas knew he had to offer up some kind of response. Throwing his hands in the air in frustration, the brooding writer fell onto the soft confines of the living room couch and closed his eyes. He could feel Haley's warmth as she sat beside him, a gentle hand landing on his outstretched arm. Waiting for Lucas to find the right words to say, Haley patiently sat in silence until eventually the blonde spoke.

"I'm sorry Hales, it's just that Chris really gets to me..."

"Chris gets to everyone Luke," Haley exclaimed, exasperation lingering on every syllable, "But we don't all react with such intensity." when he said nothing, the young mother continued onward in hopes of eliciting some sort of reaction. "What is going on with you, Luke?"

Pained, the words came out in a heap on confused tones. "I'm a mess, Hales." Just speaking the words aloud made things seem infinitely more dire. Words and feelings mixed around his mind in a whirlwind of confusion. "I don't know what to think anymore, or even what's going on with me. I did something today that I can't take back, and truth be told, I'm not even sure I want to."

Now it was Haley's turn to feel confused. Delicate eyelashes propelled north and south as soft eyelids opened and closed. Shuffling, she repositioned herself on the couch so that he full attention was focused on her friend.

"You're going to have to explain to me what you did Luke… tell me and we can figure this out together, I promise."

Looking down at his hands, thick fingers entwined with each other in nervousness. What was this feeling washing over him now? He had never felt uneasy about telling Haley anything, yet here he was struggling to find the right words to say. How did he even begin to explain the events that had transpired over the last couple of days? The things he had learned, the things he had seen and the way that they have both made him feel? Glancing across the room, his eyes landed on the mantlepiece, adorned with photos of times since passed. Standing up, he walks over as one particular image catches his eye. It was taken many years back, a group of teenagers standing together as a strong, hopeful unit in front of a picturesque log cabin. Finding himself in the picture, he marveled at the irony of his positioning. Peyton on one side, Brooke on the other. Lucas in the middle. Was it always to be this way? Picking up the picture, he sighed as he mumbled to himself.

"It was so much simpler back then."

Standing from her position on the couch, Haley walks over to Lucas and takes the photo from his hands, concern masking her features. The way he looked at the photo, the longing and anguish in his eyes, it rattled her more than she liked.

"Lucas what is going on?" Saddened eyes met hers, fear gripping her instantly as the obvious question came to mind. "Is Peyton okay?"

"I kissed Brooke."

Who knew that another set of three words could be so powerful? Taken aback, Haley titled her head to the side as if she had misheard what he has said.

"You mean you kissed Peyton, Luke. Tell me you kissed your fiance _Peyton _and not your ex-girlfriend slash fiance's maid-of-honor, _Brooke_." Haley's eyes grew wide as Lucas shook his head, admitting he couldn't tell her what she wanted him to. "What were you thinking? What is the matter with you?"

"I don't know, Hales," Lucas replied, closing his eyes as he breathed out an unhappy sigh, "I don't know, I guess I just..."

"You guess you just didn't get enough of the drama the first few hundred time that you played the Bermuda Triangle game with Peyton Sawyer and Brooke Davis, that what Luke, you needed another hit?" Anger streamed from her eyes, but it was overshadowed by the blatant disbelief in her tone. Her words were soaked in truth and there was no denying that. He knew what he had done was wrong, yet his heart could not fault him for it. As mixed up as his head had been, as mixed up as it still was, there was something inside of Lucas that knew somehow he had needed to kiss Brooke. Stalking back over to the couch, he fell into the soft seating and buried his face in his hands, dragging his skinny fingers down his tired face.

"How did this happen, Luke? I mean, why now?"

_Did he even have an answer for that? _

"I don't know," he answered honestly, feeling that if anyone would understand it had to be Haley. "I guess it started when I found out about Brooke and Julian." Seeing her eyebrow arch, Lucas knew she wasn't thrilled with his reply but the truth had to be told. "This feeling inside of me screamed that it was all wrong. I was looking at them, seeing her happy with him and _wanting_ it to be me."

"But Peyton," Haley began, finding it hard to even know what to say.

"I love Peyton, I do," Lucas vowed, knowing he sounded like a royal jerk for saying that after professing his kiss with Brooke. "But I guess all these feelings surfaced when Nathan told me about Peyton's confession to Brooke. All these years and I never understood it. I replayed that night over and over in my head, wondering what I could have possibly said to make Brooke stay." Lucas' eyes faded a little at the thought of that night, all the effort he had expended trying to get his then-girlfriend back only to now realize nothing he said would have made any difference. "Now I find out that all it would have taken was for me to know the whole truth."

"I'm going to have serious words with that husband of mine," Haley muttered under her breath, reaching out and giving Lucas a rub on his shoulder. "I mean, what was the point of bringing all this up after so many years...?"

"It's not his fault Hales," Lucas defended his brother, seeing a wave of annoyance in Haley's eyes. "He thought I honestly knew all about it. I wish I had known..."

"What would you have done differently though, Luke?" Haley questioned, seeing Lucas' tortured face as he replayed that moment over in his mind. "We all kinda thought that eventually you and Peyton would end up together. It is so hard to believe that perhaps Brooke thought that too and was just trying to stop herself from being in a position of incredible pain once more?"

"I don't know what to think," Lucas choked out, dragging his hands down his face and wincing as he hit his swollen eye. "Perhaps if I knew everything, I could have said something in that moment to stop her from walking away. Maybe things would be so different now."

"You cannot live in the past, Lucas Scott," came a friendly caution, sincere eyes gazing down at the writer. "I mean, you have to live for today. How did Brooke respond to all of this?"

Shrugging, Lucas shook his head, unable to give his friend an answer to her question. "She didn't get much of a chance to respond.. .Julian walked in."

"Hmmm," Haley hummed quietly, pointing a delicate finger towards the blackened eye of her friend. "Explains the eye then."

"Yeah," Lucas groaned angrily, sinking back onto the couch and sighing. "I just don't know what to do anymore. It's like that one tiny bit of information is playing with my head and making a mockery of everything I thought or believed in. Everything is so messed up right now... and my damn eye hurts!"

"Well it's not like you didn't bring that one on yourself," Haley replied, raising her eyebrows when Lucas gave her a disapproving look. "What Luke? I'm your friend, and as your friend I am going to tell you the absolute truth, even when you may not want to hear it, and the truth is Lucas you had absolutely no right to waltz right on in and kiss Brooke like that. I mean, you have a fiance now. Brooke is happy with Julian. What were you thinking?"

"I honestly don't know," came the anguished reply, tense fingertips pulling tat the fabric of the cushion that lay beside him. "I don't know what I'm thinking or doing, and I have absolutely no idea of what to do next."

"Want some advice?" Watching Lucas nod his head in rely, Haley slid closer to him and snaked her arm through his, drawing him near. "I think you're just freaking out a little. You have such a huge future happening, right now... a huge life change and it's bound to make anyone a little scared. What you need to do is take care of Peyton because she is your fiance and she's carrying your child, and you need to apologize to Brooke and Julian for what you did, because whether you think he's right for her or not – Julian is who Brooke has chosen to be with, and for once in your life Lucas… you have to respect that."

"So I just bury my feelings for Brooke like they're not there?" Lucas queried, unsure if he wanted to hear the advice he was receiving. "Never existed?"

Sighing, Haley did her best to try and make sense of the situation. "I'm not even sure they're real feelings or just your fears and anxieties shining through. But what are your other options? Leave a pregnant Peyton to chase after Brooke, who may or may not even want you? Could you honestly say you would do that?"

Almost as if her words had some hidden meaning behind them, Lucas could see images flash before his eyes as his mind wandered. He saw himself standing on the basketball court, a young boy with an excited Karen running up and taking him in her arms. He remembered how it felt to be held by her, the way she showered him with kisses and words of congratulations. Placing him down, he turned to look around at his other teammates, his eyes zeroing in on one boy in particular who was being handed a trophy for Most Valuable Player. Lucas watched as the raven-haired kid received a pat on the back from a tall man, his smile so wide it was hard not to see the pride that radiated off of him. He could tell it was a young Nathan he was watching, and that the man was their father, Dan Scott. As Dan felt the stare of the young boy behind him, he turned and looked straight at Lucas, his eyes losing the glow that he'd previously been wearing, and he quickly ushered the young Nathan off the court, leaving Lucas and Karen standing alone like they were some kind of bad dream he could never awaken from. It was hard enough growing up knowing his father never wanted him, feeling abandoned and alone. He had vowed never to become like Dan Scott.

_And he was resolved to keep that promise._

"I'm no Dan Scott," Lucas growled, turning to look at Haley with determined eyes. "I won't walk away from my responsibilities. I love Peyton and I love our child, and I will never abandon them like Dan did to my Mum and me. I AM NOT DAN SCOTT!"

Smiling to offer him her support, Haley rubbed Lucas shoulders and kissed him on the cheek, the brooding blonde standing from the couch and turning to face his friend. "Thanks Hales," he replied sincerely, sending her his signature smile as he gazed down at her with loving eyes. "You know, for keeping things in perspective."

"Anytime," came the casual reply, standing as Lucas made his way to the door. "And where are you off to now?"

"I have a few apologies to make," the writer admitted, already feeling like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. "Call you later?"

"Duh," Haley replied, shoving him slightly in the arm as she scrunched her nose slightly. "I wanna know that you're okay."

Giving her a quick nod, Lucas jogged up the path as Haley watched him go, the young mother sighing a little as he disappeared around the corner. Leaning onto the frame of her opened door, her soft voice floated out into the evening air. "You can come out now, the coast is clear."

Leaves rustled and fell to the lawn in soft patters as Chris fell out of the bush, rolling around a little on the ground before bringing himself to his feet. Brushing off the leaves and twigs that coated his clothing and hair, Chris sent Haley a big, goofy grin before clearing his throat to speak.

"I knew you couldn't stay away from the Keller for too long so I thought I should stay in the nearby vicinity just in case."

Rolling her eyes at his arrogant reply, Haley turned around and made her way inside. The sound of Chris' voice floated around behind her as he stumbled into the house, the front door sliding to a close with a soft click.

~x~X~x~

Flashes of burnt orange splashed across the evening sky, grabbing hold of the lavender walls of the tiny clothing boutique. Engulfed in warm rays, tiny hands fiddled with items of clothing on the hard stone counter, Millicent folding the latest items from the Clothes Over Bro's spring line. Humming to herself in satisfaction, chocolate orbs gazed triumphantly at the new designs of her inspiring boss- and dear friend- Brooke Davis.

_Diiing. Diiing. Diiing._

The echoed sound of metallic bells resonated throughout the tiny store, the young assistant jumping to her feet with joy. She loved her job, but even more than that she loved the idea of helping people feel beautiful in one of Brooke's designs. Clearing her throat, she prepared herself to make another sale in the hugely popular store, but stopped short when she saw the familiar face of a strawberry blonde gazing back at her. Inching forward nervously from behind the counter, Millicent waited for Peyton the make her way forward, her hazel orbs alight with elation.

"Hey Millie, is Brooke around?"

Shaking her head quickly, Millicent's eyes darted around the room before landing apologetically on Peyton once more.

"No, uh, I'm sorry she isn't here right now. Can I, uh, help you with something?" Biting her lower lip, Millicent shrugged her shoulders before quickly speaking again. "Or not? No? Maybe?"

Peyton chuckled at the girl standing nervously before her, her perfectly plucked eyebrows arching a little at her behavior. Seeing the laugh and clear happiness on Peyton' face, Millicent relaxed a little, certain that whatever the blonde came to talk about didn't concern Brooke and Lucas' moment the other day. Relief flooded through her as Peyton skipped forward and leaned against the counter, a short breath escaping her lips as she reached out and took Millie's hands.

"Okay, so I have some news and since Brooke isn't here right now, maybe I can tell _you_ my news and you can help me find a way to tell Brooke?" Looking at the girl with hopeful eyes, Peyton waited for Millie to speak.

"What's going on?" came the skeptical reply, Millie stepping back a little as she watched Peyton. "Why do you need my help with Brooke?"

"I need to ask if it is okay that I do something," came the casual reply, excitement lacing her tone. "Will you help?"

"It's not illegal is it?" Millie asked automatically, years of doing the right thing and following the rules coming out in full force. "Please tell me it's not illegal."

Peyton laughed then, finding the innocence of Millie cute to say the least. "No, it's not illegal, she reassured her, shaking her head slightly so that her honey tendrils fell loosely over her slender shoulders. "I want Brooke's permission to use her name," came the elated response, a tiny hand reaching down and rubbing at the creamy stomach. "If we have a girl, I want to call her Penelope, after Brooke."

Opening her eyes in astonishment, Millicent reached out and touched Peyton's arm. A smile slid across her face as her eyes lit up in approval, the young assistant in no doubt that her boss would be more than happy to hear such news.

"Oh my god," she replied excitedly, jumping a little as Peyton beamed in front of her. "I think Brooke will be so touched Peyton! That is such an amazing thing to do!" She gushed a little, her cheeks flushing red as the excitement took over.. "Oh I wish she could have been here to get the surprise, she honestly should be back any minute!"

Glancing behind the shop assistant, Peyton flicked her hair behind her shoulders and took Millie by both her arms, leaning in to speak. "Do me a favor? I really wanna surprise her, so I'm thinking if I just slide back into the storeroom and you to somehow get her to come behind the counter so I can surprise her, then maybe this will work! She's only going to be a minute, right?"

Clapping her hands is obvious excitement, Millicent jumped a little on the spot as she understood Peyton's plan.

"Yes, YES- great idea! She should be back any- oh darn it!" Both girls looked up to find Brooke standing on the other side of the street, speaking into her cell phone as she waited for the street traffic to cease. "Go, go, go" Millie demanded with a whispered hush, Peyton shuffling out of sight as the enthusiastic assistant made her way back behind the counter and composed herself. Her heart raced with excitement as she thought the news that Brooke was about to receive, so glad that she could be there to witness the happiness she was about to feel. Of all the people Millicent knew, Brooke deserved happiness the most. Taking a deep breath, the young brunette grabbed the nearest clothing piece and pretended to enter it into the computer system, the door bell chiming as Brooke entered.

"Okay, yes thanks for the heads up Haley," came the raspy response, stilettos pounding the hardwood floor in quick succession. "I'll handle this, okay? Alright, bye." Sliding the phone from her ear, the young designer made her way towards her assistant and dumped her items on the counter, a long, weary sigh escaping her lips as she slumped over the bench top.

"You will not believe what Haley just told me," Brooke mumbled into the counter, Millicent placing the clothing down as she waited for Brooke to continue. "I swear, every time I think my day of drama will be over, something else happens..."

"Uhm Brooke," came the nervous response, Millicent cutting off Brooke's tirade before she could get too far into it. "Can you come into the storeroom with me? I can't seem to find the product key for this, uhm..." reaching out, she gripped onto a random item of clothing as Brooke raised her head and straightened herself. "This blouse."

"Millie, you're _my_ assistant," came the tired response, another long sigh escaping Brooke's lips. "Can't you do it? I'm so tired right now."

"Please," Millicent begged, honey-coated tones causing her words to drip with sweetness. "Back room for like two minutes?" She began twitching nervously, her eyes darting between her boss and the back room that held a waiting Peyton.

"What's the matter with you?" Brooke asked, noticing how jumpy Millie had suddenly become. She became fully alert then, concern etching across her delicate features. "Has something happened with Mouth? Are you okay?"

"No, nothing there," Millie sighed, a little sadness creeping into her tone as she thought about the non-existent anything between her and the boy she loved. "I just would really appreciate it if you could just step behind the counter and..."

"I know, I know," Brooke halted her, her hand reaching up to signal her submission. "I'm going."

As Brooke started walking towards the back room, Millicent couldn't help but display a huge smile on her face. Brooke looked at her curiously, Millicent ushering her towards the area like she was about to burst. Happiness was only moments away, and if she couldn't have any today then Millie was going to make damn sure Brooke was going to. _**She needed it now more than ever**_.

_Diiing. Diiing. Diiing _

Both girls turned towards the sound of the door, Millicent's smile turning to a total look of shock as Lucas comes striding into the store. Emerald orbs lock with misty blues, Brooke stepping out from behind the counter to greet the brooding writer with a racing heart. Left standing at the entrance to the back room, Millicent felt her whole body become engulfed in fear, scared eyes darting between the two ex-lovers and the back room that held one waiting fiance and best friend.

"Hey Luke," raspy tones hit the air with warm familiarity, Lucas reaching out and taking Brooke into a quick embrace.

"Hey Pretty Girl," he replied casually, like the name he used was normal and fitting. He could feel his heart racing a million miles an hour, unsure whether it was because she looked more beautiful than he could ever remember, or because he knew the words he was about to say to her would probably break his fragile heart beyond repair. Seeing the seriousness in his eyes and remembering her conversation with Haley, Brooke turned and faced her shocked assistant.

"Millie, could you give us a moment please?"

Dread filled the young girl's heart at the request, glancing around the store with panic and uncertainty. Seeing Millicent's unsure reaction, Brooke sighs and sends her an appreciative smile, trying to calm the workaholic and sometimes obsessive-compulsive assistant of hers.

"Millie, honestly just leave the blouse until next time."

"But Brooke-" came the automatic reply, Millicent racing out from behind the counter so that she could face the designer. "There's something-"

"Millie," Brooke demanded, her voice lowered and more serious. "Honestly, I can do it all myself. Forget the computer system, forget the blouse and whatever stock we need to do, go." Stepping around her, Monolo's clicked across the floor once more with a determined stride, Brooke reaching behind the counter and getting hold of Millicent's handbag. Walking back, she placed it in her assistant's hands and ushered her towards the door. "You're officially getting off early today!"

"No Brooke, if I could just-"

"Off you go!" came the order, Brooke refusing to listen to any more. Defeated, Millicent turns and looks over at the back room once more, panicked at the thought of what could happen. Feeling warm hands on the backs of her shoulders, she was guided out the front door amidst affectionate giggles from Brooke, the designer locking the door behind Millie as she made her way over to the couch that Lucas was now sitting on. Reaching out for her hand, he clasped is gently in his and took a deep breath, the pair staring into each others eyes as if they both knew what was about to happen.

"I'm so sorry Brooke," Lucas began, not knowing where to start. "About everything."

Cerulean orbs pleaded for forgiveness like life itself depended on it. Darkened shadows began to dance around the room as the sun hid itself behind the stores on Main Street, setting a sombre mood. Rubbing her delicate thumb across his tense hand, Brooke smiled gently at Lucas, her heart beating fast beneath her chest.

"It's okay Luke, really." A tony button nose scrunched up in a playful manner, trying to lighten to mood. "I just out it down to a temporary lapse of judgment."

"No," he shook his head, defiance in his tone. She wasn't going to let him get off that easy, There were things that needed to be said. Things that needed to be heard. "It's really not okay, Brooke. It's not okay for me to treat you like this, and it's not okay for me to treat Peyton like this."

"Look," the fiery brunette interjected, tilting her head to the side as a serious tone enveloped her words. "It's not like anything major happened. "You just got a little carried away because you're nervous about the baby, and the wedding and everything happening all at once..."

"Except it's more than that," Lucas responded, reaching out and stroking Brooke's cheek. "And you and I both know it."

Looking away from his penetrating eyes, Brooke's face fell towards the floor, lifted by the warm finger that curled under her chin. His eyes hit her once more and she felt that familiar feeling inside, her heart aching a little at the sight of him.

"Luke, I..."

"Shh," he interjected, dropping his hand so that she was left to watch him on her own. Pleading eyes gazed at her, emotions flowing freely between them. "It's my turn to speak now."

Feeling her heart race, Brooke nodded in acceptance, short breaths falling fro her nervous lips.

"I'll say this once and then it will be done. There will be no more confusion, no more pain... just my heart out on my sleeve, admitting the truth because it's true what they say, _the truth shall set you free_..."

Nodding at his words, emerald eyes gazed nervously as Brooke waited for Lucas to continue.

"I grew up believing that my father didn't want me because he didn't want my mother. He didn't pick us and we weren't the family he wanted. I spent years trying to get past that, and seeing the son he did choose- seeing Nathan every day at school- just made it that much harder." Words choked in his throat then, obvious pain in his eyes. Reaching out, Brooke rubbed his arm in understanding, wanting him to see he wasn't alone.

"It's okay Luke, you can talk to me. You can trust me."

Feeling her warmth on his arm, her smell invading his senses, Lucas knew he was safe. He felt home. It was that feeling that made this decision all the more painful.

"I know I can, Brooke. You've always been that way for me, even when I don't deserve it. The truth is, I love Peyton and I'm going to marry Peyton." Resolve crept into his eyes, strength, although fleeting, coming back to propel the words out of his mouth. "I'm going to be a good father to that child. I'm going to give him or her the childhood that Keith tried to give me- I'm going to give that child a whole family. It's what Keith would want me to do." Pain etched across his face at the thought of the only man who had ever been any kind of father to him, his face a memory that would always remain. His wisdom a force that would always make Lucas strive to live an honest life.

The truth had to come out. Brooke had to know.

"But I've been blind Brooke. When you left me all those years ago I was so caught up in my own pain that I couldn't see yours. I couldn't make you feel better and I couldn't fix the problem because I couldn't see the problem. I wish I wasn't so blind back then, but now I see things so clearly…"

"What do you see?" came the angelic response, Brooke biting her lip nervously as she watched the boy before her.

"I'm going to be with Peyton," Lucas replied, a long sigh hitting the space between them, "she is my life now and I made a promise to her." Brooke nodded her head in understanding, watching as Lucas leaned in closer to close the space between them. His voice dropped to a low hum, sincerity oozing from his sapphire gaze. "But I love you too, Brooke." Cupping her face in his hands, the brooder smiled as he gazed at the face of the angel before him. In that moment, he remembered the words she had uttered so many years ago in a moment that will always hold a place in his heart. A moment too fleeting.

"_This is how I spent my summer, Luke- wanting you. I was just too scared to admit it."_

"I think deep down I always have. I was just ironically, too scared to admit it." He ached at the sight of her, her beauty drawing her to him like a moth to a flame. "Pretty girl, you will always cause an ache in my heart_,"_ he reached and placed her hand over his chest,his heart beating beneath the surface_. _"And until the day I die it will always beat for you." Warm foreheads connected then as Lucas leaned against the soft skin of the woman before him. "I love you Brooke Davis, and I think I was the guy for you. But sometimes life just gets in the way and I have to do the right thing. I have to be the better man, the kind of man my father could never be." Pulling back, soft hands brushed away the hair that fell over Brooke's face, the brunette beauty closing her eyes as he tucked it away behind her ear. "But it will never change the way I have felt, and will always feel, about you."

Before she could respond, his lips were on hers, her soft familiarity so enticing it felt like the world could end in the next heartbeat and they would leave this world fulfilled. Every fiber of his being was drawn to her, every aspect of her just as intoxicating as it had been all those years ago. As she closed her eyes, Lucas could feel Brooke letting go, allowing his lips to caress hers as they melted into one-another. _But she was a habit he had to break_. Releasing her lips, Lucas sat back and waited for her to open her eyes, seeing the sadness that danced behind her perfect emerald orbs as they landed on him.

"I loved you," she whispered, her voice strained as the pain soaked through. "I would have done anything, I would have lost everything if I thought it would have made a difference."

Salty streaks etched a path down her creamy skin, the brooding writer reaching out and wiping away her tears with a gentle touch. Even at her most vulnerable, Brooke Davis was beautiful. He had always loved that about her, her vulnerability. Standing up, her pulled her towards him and held her close, breathing her in. He could have held her like this for the rest of his days and been a happy man, but it was not to be. Life got in the way, too many things were left unsaid. All he could do now was let her go._ Let her be happy_.

"Perhaps in another lifetime we'll be that big power couple?" He glowed when he saw her smile at the memory, their night in New York something he would treasure forever.

"And I'll actually cook the cookies for the other soccer Moms…"

"That would never happen," Lucas laughed, making his way towards the door as Brooke followed chuckling behind him. "Not even in another lifetime." Staring at her with content eyes, Lucas leaned forward and kissed Brooke on the forehead, lingering for a moment before opening the store door and letting in the cool night air.

"I'm not sorry for what I've said tonight, Brooke. I will never regret it."

"Neither will I," came the raspy reply, Brooke smiling as she gazed at the by she would have lost it all for, once upon a time. "But Luke, promise me you will take care of Peyton. She's fragile like the rest of us and she deserves someone to stand by her and love her with all their heart. No need to hurt her over what was said here tonight."

Nodding his head in understanding, Lucas gave Brooke once last look before taking himself into the darkness of the night, the boutique owner watching as he made his way down the street and disappeared from view. She let out a long sigh, glancing around her store before smiling to herself and nodding her head in contentment. It was like a a weight had been lifted from her shoulders, and somehow the world could begin to make sense again. She believed people called it closure. Grabbing her keys, Brooke turned of the lights and plunged the store into darkness.

_Things were finally going to be okay._

~x~X~x~

Darkness engulfed her. Like the room had sunk into her heart and dragged out every painful feeling that engulfed it, the room mirrored the heartache that resonated in Peyton Sawyer's chest. Lucas words echoed through her mind, the blonde replaying every heartfelt word of love he had said to her best friend, each syllable a new stab in her already broken heart. Salty tears streamed down her saddened face, lacing her cheeks with a glistening damp. Thunder cracked above her as a storm rolled in, almost a perfect backdrop of gloom the complete the scene. Brilliant flashes of white illuminated the store, drowning out the pained sobs her body choked out. So much pain from her heart engulfed her being that she didn't notice the new sharp prick in her abdomen, stopping in her tracks when it called out to her more clearly.

"Owwww."

Sinking back against the shelving of the small storeroom, Peyton's eyes grew wide as a searing burning sensation stretched across her stomach. Ivory hands flew down in a protective manner, razor sharp pangs stabbing at her belly in unbelievable pain.

"Arrrrgggggh."

Falling to her side in agony, her heart sank with dread as she felt the undeniable sensation of warm liquid coating her hand. Bringing it to her faced, she stared in horror at the blood that drenched her fingertips, fear encapsulating her entire being.

"No," she choked out, Peyton using her free hand to pull herself across the hard floor to the handbag that lay strewn across it. Fingers frantically dove within, searching through the contents in desperate need.

_Rrrrrrpppppp._

Another pain screamed across her abdomen, the blonde crying out in agony as the room lit up from the lightning outside. She breathed heavily, willing the pain to subside enough for her to try and get some help. With another desperate lunge, Peyton fumbled through her bag until her skinny fingers landed on a familiar metallic object, the shaken mother bringing her cell phone to her face and dialing a number with ferocity. As soon as the other end clicked she cried out, knowing that time was short.

"Please help me," she groaned, another sharp stabbing to her stomach taking her breath away. She screamed in pain, forcing herself to push through the pain and beg for help. "I really need you... the baby..."

_Rrrrrrpppppp._

The pain was too much to bear. Her mind drifted as she felt warm, thick liquid trickled down her thighs. Her heart raced with fear but her body could not keep up, all energy draining from her as her breaths become slow and labored. Pulling a delicate hand to her stomach, a single salty tear escaped from the corner of her eye as Peyton closed her eyes, allowing the darkness to consume her.

~x~X~x~

_**Well, I'm back with another update! Ever since hearing the news that Chad will be back next season on One Tree Hill, I felt the need to update this fic. It became such a huge part of my life when I was watching the show and wishing it could have been different, and I guess my BL loving heart just needed to write it again!**_

_**Anyway, enjoys and please leave a review! It's always nice to know that people out there appreciate your writing and reviews help shape stories and allow us to think about what could happen next. All of your opinions are important to me and I would sincerely love to hear them!**_

_**Much love,**_

_**Chrissy**_

_**xox**_


	12. In The Blink Of An Eye

**The Truth Shall Set You Free**

"The truth will set you free, but first it will make you miserable."

_Jim Davis_

**x~X~x**

**Chapter 12: In The Blink Of An Eye**

_Now I know love can turn to hate in the blink of an eye  
Another lie another alibi  
When your curtain fell heaven turned to hell  
What was real I could never tell_

_**The Perishers – In The Blink Of An Eye**_

**x~X~x**

_**Fire**_.

Even drenched by the rain from the storm outside, she could feel the heat. Burning throughout her failing body, it flared within like a torturous omen. Unfathomable sharpness ripped across her abdomen, her body buckling under the pressure. Eyelids closed tightly, saltwater tears trickling down her porcelain skin like a rover flowing to the sea. Forcing them open, lights flashed above her as her fragile body bounced to the rhythm of her rescuer's footsteps. He called out then, his voice as strong and soothing as she had remembered it.

"Help! Somebody help me!"

The quiet that engulfed them suddenly burst into sound. Gasps and whispers erupted around her but she was too tired and pained to bother to look. Curling into a ball, she wanted nothing more than to have these arms protect her for as long as they could.

"Somebody get me a gurney," came a voice from her left, anxiety dripping every syllable as a new pair of hands clasped around her. She pulled from them, another pained scream escaping her quivering lips. She closed her eyes once more, her head clouding over as the pain roared through her.

"Talk to me, ma'am..."

"So much blood," she mumbled in reply, fighting with all her might to ward off the cloud that threatened to overtake her mind. Her body felt weaker, but the pain never left. "I was upset, and then there was this pain..."

Again the new hands pulled at her, invading her space. Cold metal hit her chest, right above her heart. He was checking her breathing, but it wasn't herself that she was concerned about.

"Ma'am, are you hurt? Did you fall? What injuries do we need to be aware of?"

And then his voice came again, an angel sent to protect her. His breath kissed her face as the words spilled out, definitive and powerful.

"Her name's Peyton, and she's pregnant."

Suddenly the foreign voice changes, Peyton hearing the worry that engulfs his tone. His hands are more gentle this time, a thick thumb leaning over to open her eyes. He flashes a light into them, leaving behind a splash of green and purple dots. A short moan escapes her lips as he speaks, this time more soothing than before.

"Peyton, don't you worry. We're going to take real good care of you and your baby." His words are welcomed, the blonde's eyes fluttering open and closed as she struggled to maintain her focus. It took everything she had not to give in, not to shut down. How weak she felt, the pain almost engulfing her. "How far along is she?"

"Not yet three months," came the concerned reply, Peyton lowered to the bed as it arrived. His hands clasped around hers as the doctors began to move, their warmth the other thing she had to hold onto. The only thing that made her feel safe. She knew then that she had to push, she had to fight. Opening her eyes, she stared into his eyes before turning and looking at the doctor.

"He's right. I'm not yet three months yet. Please, something is wrong, I know it. Please save my baby," she whispered, drowsy but undeterred."Oh god, please save my baby."

_Rrrrrrrppppppp._

Tearing through her abdomen, and entirely new stabbing torture threatened to tear her apart. Screaming out in pain, the expectant mother lurched forward and threw her hands over her stomach protectively. Fresh tears sprang to her eyes, hazel orbs big and round with fear.

"We have to move," came a female voice from behind, firm hands grabbing hold of the hospital bed. "She doesn't have much time." The bed began to move then, Peyton now acutely aware that she was being taken away. Fear flowed through her then, the blonde afraid of what was to come next. She didn't want to be alone, not for this. Reaching out desperately, she took hold of the hands that had carried her to help, gazing up at the soft pair of eyes of the man who had never let her down.

"Please, don't leave me. I need you!"

Reaching over, a gentle hand brushed over her forehead as determined eyes stared down at her. "I'll be right here, I promise. I'm not going anywhere this time."

His voice was soothing, calming her as his words hit her ears. She needed to her them to know she wasn't alone. That in spite of everything that had happened, she had someone on her side.

"You promise?"

He smiled then, a smile she had not seen in a very long time. It was then she began to feel just how much she had missed him and how much she still needed him.

"I told you I could hold you in my arms forever..." his words were drenched with sincerity, his hand gripping hers tightly as he willed her to understand. "well... forever starts now." Leaning down, he kissed the top of her forehead and she smiled, the doctor nodding as they wheeled her away and out of his sight. Standing there alone in the depressing hospital corridor, his shirt drenched in Peyton's blood, Jake wondered how on earth it had come to pass that Peyton was left laying in agony on the floor of Brooke's store, and why it had been him she had called? But most importantly, his mind was filled with a question that he most needed an answer to-

_Where the hell was Lucas?_

**x~X~x**

Not even the rain was strong enough to wash away the events of that night. Standing in the pouring drops that were usually his solace in times when everything felt like they needed to be washed clean, Lucas couldn't escape the weight that rested on his shoulders. Lead-like in nature, the burden of the night pushed him to his limits of strength. It wasn't until he glanced down at his phone and saw a pair of brilliant emerald eyes gazing back at him, mischievous in the blue and gold cheer-leading uniform, that the brooding writer began to realize why everything felt so dire. The events of the night- hell the events if the past six years- had finally come to a conclusion.

_Lucas Scott's heart was finally saying goodbye to Brooke Davis. _

He could barely feel the cold as a breeze swept around him and flicked water in his eyes. They were damp anyway with the tears of pain he should have cried all those years ago when she said her goodbye, only then he didn't know why she was leaving him. He wasn't sure whether it would have made a difference to how their lives would have been, but he did know that a choice had now been made. He wasn't going to be another Dan Scott, running away from his responsibilities. He would be the best damn father any kid could have. Haley was right- he needed to be a better guy and he didn't have the right to keep playing with Brooke and Peyton like they were expendable. Glancing down, he stared at the beautiful memories of Brooke for the last time, hitting the delete button. Fog hit the cold air as he breathed out a deep sigh. Sniffling slightly, the brooding writer got himself together and stepped into the nearby convenience store.

If he was going to work on things with Peyton then she needed to know he was there for her.

Grabbing the nearest teddy bear and flowers, Lucas quickly handed over the money and stepped back into the cold street. He powered down the path, determined to bring about that feeling that come with decision. Determination was his new best friend. The cement clicked beneath his shows, the world quiet as he neared his corner. For a moment he pictured his mother sitting on the porch seat, and he wondered what she would have said to him in this moment if she would have been proud.

_If Keith would have been?_

Stepping onto the wooden floorboards on the front entrance, Lucas reached inside his pocket and pulled out the front door key. He was surprised to find the house completely dark, certain he would have found Peyton in her usual couch position and eating a bowl of ice cream. Placing the stuffed animal and flower on the table, Lucas flicked on the light switch and flooded the room with light. He glanced around for a few seconds, met only with the stillness of the silent house.

"Peyton?"

_**Silence. **_

Stepping forward, blue eyes wandered the rooms as he illuminated them, the wavy-haired blonde still nowhere to be seen.

"Peyton?"

He called her name again, the confusion now evident in his tone as he was met with absolute silence. He stopped on the spot, hands gliding down to his hips as he did a complete one-eighty. Where was she? Red flashed in his peripheral vision, the brooder turning to see the answering machine alight with a message. Striding across the room, Lucas hit the button and waited for his fiance's voice the fill the room.

"Lucas, it's Julian," came the gruff reply, Lucas rolling his eyes as he heard the producer's voice. Not someone he wanted to deal with right now. "Just calling to let you know we have a meeting with the financial bankers on Monday. Wear something impressive- we need extra money and these are the people who will give it to us. Oh, and have a good weekend or whatever. Later."

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeep_.

The machine belted out the noise that signaled the end of the message, Lucas waiting patiently to see if there were anymore. Silence befell the room again though, and it became abundantly clear to the older Scott that Peyton was not at home and had not called. Sighing from sudden weariness, Lucas looked across at the teddy bear and flowers that lay strewn across the oak dining table. Sliding into the chair, Lucas looks deep into the toy's frozen eyes, his reflection gleaming back at him as he gazed.

"Well, looks like it's just you and me tonight."

Reaching out, Lucas cupped the soft, furry animal in his strong hands. He looked around the quiet house, staring at the picture that adorned the frames along the wall. It was like a history of their lives was painted there, images of Lucas and Peyton through the years. Together in the school cafeteria, after the state championship win, on the river court, when they opened Brooke's store, when they opened Red Bedroom Records. She had always been there, like a constant figure he could always depend on. Perhaps that was the way it should have been and maybe Haley, in all her wisdom, did know him well. Maybe it was cold feet. Maybe the intensity of becoming a husband and father so quickly after Lindsay and having everyone back together again had rattled him. Perhaps change, although good, was hard to manage. In the end though, it was change that set their lives on the paths they walked. And in spite of everything that had happened, Lucas' path walked side-by-side with Peyton's. Reaching into his pocket, Lucas pulled out his cell and dialed Peyton's number, her smiling face lighting up his screen as it called. He was surprised when the call was suddenly cut off, eyebrows raising in confusion as ominous words splashed across the screen.

_Call denied_.

Reaching out to dial again, Lucas jumped a little at the sound of his home phone bellowing throughout the empty house. Echoing throughout the abode, the brooding writer jumped up and jogged to the receiver, clearing his throat as he answered.

"Peyton?"

"Lucas," came a familiar voice, baby blues narrowing in confusion as they spoke. "Where are you?"

"Jake?" Lucas questioned, surprise evident in his tone. Leaning against the kitchen counter for support, he breathed out quickly into the receiver. "Is that you man?"

"Get to the hospital," Jake urged his friend, Lucas now becoming acutely aware of the white noise that surrounded Jake on the other end of the line. "It's Peyton- she's in trouble."

It was as if time had stopped altogether. The world fell away, frozen in fear by what was said. _How could this be happening? __**Was life really that cruel?**_

_How could everything have changed in the blink of an eye?_

The receiver dropped from his hands but he barely recognized the thump it made as it hit the floor, Lucas lunging for his keys as he bumped into the table. Flowers dropped and scattered across the wooden boards, petals blowing in the breeze that followed the brooding writer as he ran for the door. Rolling around on the ground, the black eyes of the teddy bear stared at the door as it slammed closed. The house was silent again, nothing but the memories of a life once loved there to keep it company.

The road was slick from the dew but that didn't deter him. Reaching through the streets, Lucas could feel his heart skipping in his chest as if it was about to explode right out of him. His mind was swelling with the fear of what he was driving into, palms sweaty as they tried to grip the steering wheel for support. Lights flew by him like flashes of lightning. Tires squealed as he turned each corner, the hospital never seeming more far away than it did right now.

"Hold on, Peyton," Lucas whispered under his breath, swerving around a car that was going to slow. Horns blared out behind him but he didn't care, their inconvenience nothing in the grand scheme of things. Pulling into the emergency ramp, Lucas bounced as the car came to a halt. The car door slammed as he ran for the emergency department doors. Parting like the red sea when they sensed him, Lucas bounded into the crowded room in panic. Wails sounded out all around him, the sick and needy enveloping him like a plague. Blue eyes darted back and forth through the sea of bodies, landing finally on a face that was both familiar and concerned.

"Jake!"

Calling out the man's name across the crowded room, the single father turned his face towards Lucas and stood. Shoes pounded the linoleum flooring as the blonde raced forward, breathless as the two finally came face to face.

"Jake," Lucas breathed, fear saturating his eyes. "What the hell happened?"

The same fear was found in the eyes that gazed back at him, Jake shaking his head as if he didn't know where to start. "All I know is that I got a frantic call from Peyton begging me for help." He took a deep breath, tilting his head to the side and running a shaky hand through his hair. "She had collapsed at Brooke's store and so I just ran. Man, there was so much blood and I didn't know what to do, so I carried her here."

"She called you?" Lucas questioned, unsure why it even mattered at this point. Thoughts flashed through his mind about the state she must have been in- how scared she would have been. Why then would she call someone whom no-one had seen in years, let alone knew he was back in town? "Why would she call you? I would have been there if she called."

"I don't know Luke," Jake replied in annoyance, disbelief at Lucas' concerns. "Why don't you ask her when we see her. I was more concerned with the fact that she needed me."

It was like his words set off an anger inside Lucas, the brooding man stepping forward. "And what, she didn't need her fiance?"

Shaking his head at the blonde's reply, Jake sighed and calmly spoke to his old friend. He knew Lucas was worried and probably just needed someone to aim his anger at.

"I don't know anything about that. She called, I came." Jake shook his head then, trying his best to calm the man before him. "What goes on between you and Peyton is between you and Peyton."

"And you, apparently," Lucas grunted, blue eyes shooting daggers at the man before them. Stepping back and raising his hands in the air, Jake glared at the worrying fiance like he was an alien from another planet. Truth was, the single father had enough going on with his life at the moment without having someone who was supposed to be his friend throwing him accusatory glances like he had done something wrong.

"What would you have had me do, Lucas? Leave her lying there to die?" Jake fired back, realizing that although his friend might have been sick with worry it still gave him no right to treat him like the enemy. Not after everything he had given up so that Peyton could be happy with _him_. Lucas winced at the sound of Jake's words, the truth hurting when spoken aloud. "Because that is what she looked like when I got there, man. When I got to her there was blood everywhere and she was in pain- she was dying. I had to do something!" Stepping forward, Jake could feel the rage burning within him as he remembered what she looked like, how fragile and scared she was.

_How she was all __**alone**_.

"And you know what," Jake spat out, Lucas now completely aware that the man before him was not happy with him in the slightest, "I don't give a damn what you think about that. I make no apologies for being there for her when others failed to be. I make no apologies for being the one she called and I will not stand here and allow you to take your issues out on me when I was the one who sent her home to you because you were supposed to be the one who was the best thing for her." Snarling under his breath, Jake glared at Lucas with eyes the brooding writer had never seen before.

"What a joke that turned out to be, hey Luke?"

Turning away from Lucas, Jake walked across the hall and leaned against the cool cement of the wall. He closed his eyes as he felt his body begin to calm down, unsure if he should have said anything at all. He knew Lucas was probably just worried, but he couldn't help but feel disappointed in how everything had turned out. Hearing a sigh from right beside him, Jake opened his eyes to see Lucas staring at him apologetically, a steady hand reaching out and grabbing onto his shoulder.

"I'm sorry man," Lucas apologized, sincerity dripping from his eyes as he gazed down at his friend. "I guess I'm just afraid of what's going on behind those doors. I can't help her and when you did, it just felt like..." he couldn't finish his sentence, knowing how hypocritical he would sound considering all that he had done lately. "I need to thank you for what you did. If you hadn't been there and something had happened to Peyton, I don't know what I would have done. So, I guess what I'm trying to say is thank-"

"I didn't do it for you," Jake replied, cutting Lucas off before he could finish "I did it or Peyton. And if you're a smart man Lucas then you'll start doing what is right for Peyton too."

Before he could respond, Jake pushed himself off the wall and began jogging up the hall towards a man wrapped in a white doctor's coat, Lucas following closely behind. The older man breathed out deeply, pulling his glasses from his eyes as the two boys waited anxiously for some news.

"We've stabilized her," he began, Lucas jumping in before he could get any further.

"And the baby?"

"I'm sorry, you are?" gazing at the new face, it was apparent that the doctor believed Jake was Peyton's significant other.

"I'm Lucas Scott, Peyton's fiance and the father of her baby."

Glancing over at Jake as if for confirmation, Jake nodded and the doctor continued, going through the motions of what had happened.

"The baby is fine for now. We need to run some further tests however to verify what it was exactly which caused Peyton's bleeding. You understand that bleeding heavily whilst pregnant can cause many complications and our main focus right now is to make sure Peyton is well and safe. Once we have done that, we will be able to determine the best possible way of treating whatever it is that's ailing her."

Absorbing the information, Lucas closed his eyes with relief and took a step back, exhaling deeply as his heart began to calm down. Jake stepped forward though, clearly wanting to know more.

"But Peyton is okay?"

The doctor nodded in reply, Jake's eyes displaying the relief that was rushing through his body in that moment. "Yes, for now Miss Sawyer is responding well and we hope to find out the cause of this incident as soon as possible. Obviously we need to speak to Peyton about this further as well."

Nodding at his words, Jake smiled as Lucas stepped forward, eagerness in his tone.

"Can I see her?"

"I'll let her know you are here," the doctor replied, smiling at them both as they watched him. "And when she is all settled you can come through and see her."

"Thank you, doctor," Jake breathed, reaching out and shaking the man's hand in appreciation. Lucas nodded eagerly as well, reaching out to take the doctor's hand once Jake had released it.

"yes, thank you so much for everything you have done for my fiance and baby."

"Of course," the man replied, stepping backwards as he spoke to them. "All a part of the job." he disappeared down the corridor, Jake and Lucas falling wearily to the waiting room seats in silence. Thick hands grabbed hold of Jake's face as fell into their hold, Lucas gazing at his friend as he did so. They sat in an uncomfortable silence, neither one really knowing what to say. It hurt a little to know that they had come to this, years apart having had a negative impact on their friendship. They used to be so close and the fact that they seemed to be against one-another right now disturbed Lucas. This was the boy who was the first person on that basketball team to welcome him so many years ago. The one who taught him that people aren't always what they seem. The brooding writer opened his mouth to tell him so, but found he couldn't find the words. He closed his mouth again and they continued to sit in silence, the minutes floating by them. Soon enough, the ominous sound of footsteps began treading down the corridor again and both boys stood as the doctor came towards them, Lucas more than ready to see Peyton for himself and make sure she was okay.

She was his priority now.

"Okay, so I've spoken to the patient and let her know you are both her," he began, clearly a little uncomfortable as he looked at the two gentlemen before him. "And she's asked that you comer in and see her."

Lucas nodded in reply, tapping Jake on the back as the single father took his place back in his chair. "Which room is she in?"

"Actually," the doctor stammered, both boys noticing how evidently uncomfortable her was. "she's asked to see Mr. Jagielski."

Getting up form his chair, Jake nodded at the doctor's request and began to move forward. Lucas followed suit, angered by what he had just heard. Turning at the sound of the man behind him, Jake placed his hand on Lucas' chest and halted his advance, the brooding blonde pushing his hand away in anger.

"Jake, I swear to god get your hand off of me or I'll..."

"Think about her," Jake pleaded, gripping onto Lucas' shirt as he pleaded with him. "For once Luke just think about her!" Lucas stopped his advance, nostrils flaring as his angered welled within." She's in hospital right now. She's sick and hurting. Whatever it is I will talk to her but don't make it worse now by barging your way in when she clearly doesn't want to see you right now." releasing Lucas from his grip, Jake tilted his head and pleaded one more time. "Come on man... just back off a little bit."

"Tell her I love her," Lucas replied solemnly, his eyes softening as he took in Jake's words. "Just tell her I love her."

Jake nodded then, Lucas stepping back towards the seats as his old friend turned and made his way down the hall, leaving the brooding writer to wonder what he had done-

… _and how he was ever going to fix it?_

**x~X~x**

Hello awesome readers! Yes it's true, another update just for you! Thank you to the amazing people who have reviewed this story thus far – it really is my baby because it was the first thing I had ever written and I am just so protective of it. The fact that you spend the time to review it means the absolute world to me and want to thank you all so much. Also, thank you to the people who have added it to their alerts and favorites.

Special thank you to the following people who took the time to review the last chapter:

_dianehermans_

_Princesakarlita411_

_.oO_

_DANI OTH_

_sunshine_

You guys rock!

Anyways, you know the drill. PLEASE read and review.

Love always and god bless,

Chrissy

xox


	13. Trouble

**The Truth Shall Set You Free**

"The truth. It is a beautiful and terrible thing, and should be treated with caution."

_J. K. Rowling_

**~x~X~x**

**Chapter 13: Trouble**

Oh no, I see,  
A spider web, it's tangled up with me,  
And I lost my head,  
The thought of all the stupid things I said...

_Coldplay – Trouble_

**~x~X~x**

Five days. One-hundred and twenty hours. Seven-thousand, two-hundred minutes. Four-hundred and thirty-two thousand seconds. Milliseconds that were too many to count.

_And Peyton Sawyer had felt every single one of them._

As the mother-to-be tried to block out the images of that night, she found herself continuously compelled to relive them. It was like the continuous beeping of the monitor to her right was a constant warning of what had happened. Of how close she had come to losing it all. Every alert of sound brought the memories flooding back- the tearing of her skin, the blood that soon followed. Every stab and rip and shred. Every painstaking fear-fuelled heartbeat. The way her eyelids felt when her eyes grew too heavy to keep open. The pouring rain on her burning flesh as the arms of her angel carried her to safety. All of these things played on her mind like a never-ending saga of pain, and it was more than the blonde could take.

_It was just too much._

"Argh," came the angered cry as the latest issue of _Rolling Stone_ magazine went flying across the room. Thick pages flickered as the air around them blasted through. Suddenly, a flash of familiar brown locks entered her vision and Peyton gasped, Jake ducking as the thrown object hurtled towards him. Thwack. It hit the neutral cement wall behind him, the young father gazing up at the blonde who now sat horrified in her bed.

"Well cheerleader," he began, a slight smirk capturing his lips. "I see you still have a decent arm on you."

A slight smile broke through her heavy heart and resonated in her features, rouge tongue poking out in taunt. "Don't make me regret missing you, b-baller."

Laughing at her reply, Jake made his way over and dragged the spare chair to position himself beside the bed, his friend's eyes lighting up immediately as he held out the carry out mug of coffee.

"Is it the good stuff?" Peyton queried, her tone indicating that she was silently hoping he would say that it was.

"No cafeteria rubbish," the boy solemnly swore, handing the warm mug over to his friend and watching in amusement as she brought to coffee cup towards her and smiled in content. "I grabbed it from the coffee shop across the street."

Suddenly the blonde's features fell, nostrils flaring and nose wriggling as she opened the lid and breathed in.

"Hmmm, it doesn't smell like coffee!"

"That because you have cocoa," Jake answered matter-of-factly, as if it was perfectly reasonable to give her such a thing. It may have been a few years but he still knew that Peyton Sawyer was the she-devil in disguise if she didn't get her regular morning hit of decent coffee. "Because too much caffeine when you're pregnant..."

"I know, I know," she grumbled in reply, cutting him off before he had a chance to finish that statement and consume her with guilt. "But since when does _too much _equate to _none at all?_"

"Why take the risk?" he asked her, throwing her a serious look. "Or rather, why take any more risks?"

The way his voice changed made Peyton shiver a little. She knew, of course, that he was right. Lately she had felt the pressure of impending motherhood mixed with an ex back in town currently dating a best friend and a fiance completely out of sorts. It was hard enough trying to stop her world from falling apart, but to continuously have to remember that there was another life relying on her to take care of herself just made it harder still. The past few days of rest in the horrible depressing hospital room had given her time to think and reflect.

_She needed to take care of herself... **because her baby came first.**_

"So _Rolling Stone_ no good for our resident music guru this morning?"

Jake's velvety voice cut through the expectant mother's thoughts, golden locks swaying as Peyton shook her head.

"I can't seem to concentrate on much this morning. I must have stared at the same page and tried to read it at least fifteen times before it ended, well..." She pointed towards the crumpled pile of pages on the hospital room floor, acknowledging its demise.

"You slept okay though," came the slightly enthused response, the young father clearly trying to find a positive in spite of the dreary tone in which Peyton spoke.

"Only because you stayed all night." A long sigh escaped tired lips, aching back reversing into the soft pillows behind her. "I shouldn't keep you from jenny all this time. She needs her father."

"She's with my parents," Jake replied, hand raising in the air as if to dismiss her concerns. "As you can imagine they are both beyond happy that we are back and so you see, win-win."

"About that," Peyton stammered, hazel orbs turning to stare Jake directly in the eyes. "You say you're back, but what about Nicki? I know the last time you tried to live a normal life in Tree Hill she made life rather unpleasant and I was concerned that..."

"She's gone."

The words hit Peyton like lead, thick and heavy in their presence. "She's gone?" She repeated the words as if somehow he would change the story and show her she had misheard him.

"She's gone," he repeated again, warm cocoa coming to his lips as cascading down his throat. "She split about six months ago. Just long enough to allow me to get full custody of Jenny, and once that happened there didn't seem to be any point in hanging around in Savannah because our family is here."

"so you don't need to go back?" hesitation laced her tone. She shifted nervously in her bed, selfishly praying he would say no. A simple shake of his head confirmed it, her body feeling the relief that washed over her.

"Now it's my turn."

Tilting her head to the side, Peyton looked at Jake in confusion. "You're turn?"

"How did you know, Peyton?"

Her throat closed slightly, her heart rate monitor speeding ever so slightly. Jake's eyes drifted over to the machine and stopped, glancing back at her and raising his eyebrows as if to ask her if she was okay. When she nodded her head that she was, he looked at her again for answers.

"How did you know I was back in town, Peyton? And more importantly, why did you call me and not Lucas? He's the father of your child and your fiance... colour me confused but I am pretty sure that makes him your number one emergency contact, no?"

"I couldn't call Lucas," Peyton replied slowly, afraid that if she opened her mind up to the thoughts of a week ago she would succumb to the pain once more. "I couldn't call him because he was with Brooke. Ever since Brooke began dating Julian it's like Lucas has left the building I thought maybe I was being paranoid, I thought maybe I was just seeing things or projecting my own feelings regarding Julian's return onto Lucas... so I let it go."

A short sniffled escaped her lips, eyes turning glassy from the impending tears. She looked over at Jake, hazel orbs begging for understanding. "But when I heard him proclaim his love for Brooke, how he would always love her and was only with me because he didn't want to be like Dan... something inside me broke. _Snapped,_ I guess. I couldn't call Lucas because I was afraid that my hate for him would consume me," a soft hand trailed down to her stomach, lightly stroking it. "Consume _us_."

Reaching out across the bed, Jake took Peyton's hand in his own, thumb rubbing over her ivory knuckles as if to try and reassure her.

"I still call your mother from time to time and she mentioned that you were back. I didn't come to you because I thought if you wanted to see me, then you would have sought me out. When you didn't, I assumed that you were still mad after how we left things all those years ago and so I let you be." A single tear cascaded down her cheek then, lips trembling. "But Jake, I've always wondered about you and Jenny. I know when you sent me back you were right in doing so, but I have never stopped thinking about you. Wondering about you and Jenny.. and I guess I still knew, somehow, that when I really needed you – you'd be there."

"I'll always be there, Peyton," Jake promised, gazing upon her with eyes so sincere there left no doubt of the sincerity of his words. "You can always call me."

Peyton nodded her head and smiled, Jake reaching up and wiping her glistening, tear-stained cheeks. She closes her eyes and lets him comfort her, heart rate returning to normal within a matter of seconds. Suddenly the rasping of knuckles against her hospital door echoed between them, Peyton turning her face towards the room's entrance.

"Come in."

His blonde hair struck her first, the familiarity of the short, spiky locks etched forever in her memory. Baby blues gazed upon her laced with pain, remorse and fear, Lucas shuffling into the room slowly and with slumped shoulders. Immediately, a sharp breath of air left Peyton's lips, the young girl afraid herself of what could happen in that moment. As if one cue, Jake reached out and grabbed the two empty cocoa cups, sending the young engaged couple a smile of encouragement.

"So, these need a bin and I'm going to find it."

He stood and shrugged his shoulders, unable to have been more obvious if he had tried. A thick silence blanketed the couple as Jake left the room, neither one knowing what to say. Nervous from the angry glare that came from his fiance's eyes, Lucas stumbled forward and stood beside her bed, heart beating faster with every second.

"You've got a whole lot of people out there waiting to see you…"

Her eyes turned and gazed out of the window, no response and no time for small talk. She was too angry to even speak with him, let alone be trapped in the same room with him making idle chit chat. Her non-response didn't deter him though, Lucas clearing his throat and continuing on.

"Nate and Hales, Brooke, Julian, Mouth…"

Silence. God, it was killing him.

"We need to talk, Peyt."

A scoff expelled from her pert lips, Peyton's eyes darting back to her fiance, enraged.

"Wow," she exclaimed, eyes widening with incredulity. "I almost lose our baby and the best you can come up with is _'We need to talk'?"_

"Please don't shut me out."

His eyes begged for some reprieve, some level of understanding from her. It was all she could do not to jump out of bed and strangle him.

"Shut_ you_ out? After all the weeks of you shutting me out, now suddenly it's unfair for me to do it to you?"

His tone turned defensive, blue eyes alive and awakened by her accusation.

"I haven't shut you out, Peyton! I know I've been busy with work and everything but I'm gonna try harder to be home…"

"You think that is what this is about?" Peyton asked, completely blind sided by his total lack of understanding. "You think I'm angry that you're spending so much time on the movie?"

"Partly," Lucas replied, hands raised in the air as he tried to make sense of it all. Small steps forward guided him to her bedside, closing in and trying to get her to see. "And partly because you've been running yourself ragged. I should have been there to help you more and had I been, then you wouldn't have had to take so much on by yourself."

"Are you kidding me?" Shock resonated through every syllable she spoke.

"I can see that's probably why you called Jake," Lucas continued, completely oblivious. "He's a father and he would have known what to do. But Peyton, you should have called me. I'm here now. You don't have to be afraid..."

"Why not Luke? Here I am thinking I finally have it all… I have you. I have my career. I have our baby on the way… and then it all comes crashing down on me, like a rug pulled out from underneath me..."

"I know you're scared," Lucas interceded, blue eyes travelling between his fiance and the monitor that had started to beep a little faster. "But we can still have it all, Peyton. _We're here_. We're still here together, and I know you're scared but we can do this! You can do this! Sometimes our body just reacts in certain ways to tell us to slow down, so if you just slow down a bit, cut back on work and rest a lot more surely we can…"

Peyton closed her eyes at his words, a slight shake of the head signalling him to stop. When she opened her eyes again they were brimming with the salty water of tears, her gaze infused with anger and disbelief.

"You think I nearly lost my baby because my body was trying to tell me I need to slow down?"

Confusion entered the brooding writer's gaze, Lucas looking at Peyton with uncertainty

"The doctor told me that while they're still running some tests, in many cases women who bleed during pregnancy usually means their body is trying to tell them to slow down?"

"I don't need to slow down," Peyton seethed, barely able to look at Lucas. "I need to have not been in Brooke's storeroom a week ago when you told her you loved her."

Lucas' eyes squinted slightly, regret and sympathy firing from his baby blues. He reached out to Peyton but she withdrew from him, the eldest Scott met with nothing but contempt from his fragile fiance.

"Oh Peyton," he breathed, now completely understanding the situation in its entirety. "What you heard... I didn't mean..."

"You didn't mean to tell my best friend that you were in love with her?" Peyton hissed, the pain of that night flooding back and fuelling her rage. "You just can't take something like that back, Lucas."

"But I love you," Lucas pleaded, reaching out and taking Peyton's hand, unwilling to let her pull away. "And yeah, I've been an ass. I lost my head for a while there and I hurt you, but it was the last thing I wanted to do." He brought her hand to his lips, kissing the knuckles and pleading with his eyes. "I'm sorry, okay? Please, I love you..."

"And I love you."

Lucas sighed when she repeated the words to him, burying his face in her hand and turning it to the side to kiss her.

"But for once, Lucas... this isn't about you." Lucas looked up at her and saw the resolution in her eyes as confusion filled his own. "I feel like I have loved you in some way my entire life. And maybe before I had a life growing inside of me, that was okay. But it's not now. I can't keep making you my priority. Not when I seem to be the one who keeps getting hurt."

"Lucas opened his mouth to speak but Peyton silenced him, shaking her head to make him stop. She needed to say this before she lost all her strength.

"I know you love me, _today._ But tomorrow you may love Brooke again, and then the next week it could be Lindsay, or someone else and I just can't do this right now. I can't keep playing this game with you. You need to sort out your heart Lucas, because mine can't keep breaking every time you change your mind. I can't keep focussing on you and your happiness when right now there's someone else more precious to me that I love... and they have to come first."

_Thump_. The hardened back of the chair came crashing into the brooding writer as he sank back into it, astounded by what he was hearing. Never in a million years did Lucas Scott ever believe that Peyton Sawyer would give up on him. _On them_. He wished in that moment that there was something he could do or say to make it right between them but her words and the way she looked at him now made it more than clear that there was nothing he could have done. In all his efforts to not become his father, he had somehow managed to become him anyway.

"So there's nothing I can say," Lucas whispered, eyes dampening from the reality that was upon him. He looked up to see Peyton shaking her head, her honey locks dancing perfectly over her shoulders as if to taunt him.

"Not right now."

"Nothing I can do?"

A sigh escaped Peyton's lips, her slender hand pulling away from Lucas' grip.

"I need time, Luke. Time to figure this out. And so do you." A salty tear slid down her cheek, its sadness matching the despairing sigh from her fiance. "Please, just go."

"I'll do anything," Lucas begged now, images of his downtrodden mother flashing across his mind as he watched Peyton suffer. He couldn't be like his father, he refused. "I'll say anything…"

"Tell me you're not in love with Brooke," Peyton declared, her words taking Jake by surprise as he entered the room. His eyes widened, completely shocked by what he had just heard. He glanced over at Peyton but she was determined to make her fiance comply, Lucas shaking his head at her.

"Look me in the eyes and swear to me that you don't love her, Luke."

Cerulean orbs glance down in sadness. The silence was deafening, every second going past like another nail in the coffin of their relationship. It should have been easy for him to tell his own fiance that he wasn't in love with another woman, but he had never been one to lie to her. And she knew it She knew every part of him that if he had tried to lie now it would have been in vain. Peyton Sawyer knew the minute she had asked Lucas Scott to declare he didn't love Brooke Davis that he wouldn't have been able to.

And there was no way of getting around the truth.

"So you see," she whispered, gazing upon him with eyes that were resolute. "You have to leave."

It was like he was frozen on the spot, Lucas unable to pull himself away from her. After so many years of being the one she ran to –_ the one who saved her _– it was now vastly apparent that there was no way he could save _them._ There was no way he could turn back the clock or change the course of events that had led them all to that moment. No way to make her un-hear that which she had heard. No way to make his heart beat solely for her, and she knew it. She knew it before he had walked into the room to beg her to see him. She knew it before he had even known it himself.

And so there was nothing he could do. Not for now. Stepping backwards away from her bed, Lucas sighed unhappily, his eyes downcast and filled with remorse.

"I'll be seeing ya."

He turned and made his way out of the door, Peyton waiting for the ominous click of the handle before she broke down in tears, Jake's arms wrapping around her instantly to hold her together as her world, once again, fell apart.

_**x~X~x**_

_What an update?_

_I know I'm so bad at updating regularly but for some reason I felt inspired and so here it is! Thank you to all the people to read, reviewed, fav'd and alerted. You guys are awesome. _

_Special shout outs to:_

_mickeiblue_

_dianehermans_

_Princesakarlita411_

_sunshine_

_katie_

_DANI OTH_

_heather XD_

_tutourgirl23_

_for being so kind as to take the time to review! It's nice to know when your hard work is appreciated! So please guys, don't be shy and hit that review button! It will mean the absolute world to me!_

_Much love and God bless,_

_Chrissy_

_xox_


	14. I Still Ain't Over You

**The Truth Shall Set You Free**

"The truth that makes us free is always ticking away like a time-bomb in the basement of everybody's church."

_Robert Farrar Capon _

**~x~X~x**

**Chapter 14: I Still Ain't Over You**

Out of luck and out of tune  
Half a day and night confused  
Love may wash away the blues  
But I still ain't over you

Damn the day that I forgot  
Came so close and almost lost  
It's been one year and fourteen months  
But I still ain't over you

_Augustana – I Still Ain't Over You_

**~x~X~x**

_Sleeves. Chest. Hem. Fold. _

Standing behind the sales counter of her clothing boutique, Brooke Davis spoke to herself as she sorted out the boxes of clothing that had been prepared for the movie in the weeks prior. Basketball shirts, designer jeans, band t-shirts – each one had been specially created at the hands of the ridiculously-talented young designer. Folding the myriad of material would have mundane to anyone else, but Brooke felt a certain satisfaction as she overlapped each piece. When she was able to contribute in some way to the movie production, she felt like she was doing something worthwhile._ Helping people she cared about.__** Sharing their story**__._ Overlapping the different fabrics, the brunette beauty was also thankful to have the distraction. It had been seven days since she had seen or spoken to Peyton, and the very thought of her blonde friend made her heart race in ways she couldn't control. She'd given up trying after the first few phones went by unanswered, Brooke knowing that Peyton would come to her when she was ready.

_At least, that is what she had hoped._

_**Damn it! Stop thinking about it! **__Sleeves. Chest. Hem. Fold. _

_Bling. Bling. Bling. Bling._

Echoing throughout the tiny boutique, the tiny bell rattled at the top of the door. Pushing forward, two figures entered the store, Julian strutting inside and making a bee-line for his girlfriend. Without hesitation, he pulled Brooke into a hug and sent a smile in Millicent's direction as the assistant came out from the storeroom. Resting her chin on his shoulder, Brooke looked past Julian and noticed his companion, the brooding writer looking worse for wear. Dishevelled and wearing a five-o'clock shadow, Lucas looked more vagabond than move script-writer. As he took a seat on the sofa his shoulders slumped forward, Brooke wanting nothing more than to walk over to her friend and help.

Alas, now was not the time. Pulling back from Julian, the fashionista hummed in shock as the producer pushed his lips onto hers, his official good morning.

"So, my gorgeous designer," he smiled when she blushed slightly, always enjoying his innate ability to make her cheeks flush pink. "How are things coming along?"

Misty eyes surveyed the enormous amount of folded clothing, clearly impressed. Lucas, on the other hand, barely looked up.

"Great," Brooke replied, forcing a smile to her lips. She didn't want to show her concern for Lucas, It was hard enough with the way things were – she needed to re-focus. "I have all the mock-ups that you wanted, along with fabric testers for the meeting you have today with the investors…"

"And the figures portfolio?" Julian asked, his breezy tone indicating his good mood. His smile didn't even drop when he noticed Brooke's eyes go wide, the designer clearly having no idea what he was talking about.

"Figures portfolio?" Drenched in panic, her voice floated through the room. Barely noticing her tone, Julian smiled and continued on, but the sound of her fear was enough to make one brooder's head snap up and pay attention.

_He knew every sound of her voice and exactly what they meant!_

"Yeah, yeah, you know – a figures portfolio," Julian continued, voice light and carefree. "Facts and figures, fabric costs, etcetera. All the monetary aspects to go with the visual side of things."

_Hmmm-puh. _Concerned, Brooke let out a short breath of air. Nerves permeated her body, clearlyrattled that there was an aspect that she had forgotten. So pleased with herself for everything she had accomplished, suddenly she felt small and stupid for forgetting such an important detail. Squeezing her eyes tightly together, Brooke fell into panic mode, much to the confusion of Julian. He hadn't seen this expression before and wasn't entirely sure what it meant. Lucas , on the other hand, did – and promptly lifted himself from the sofa to comfort his friend.

"If it's not ready we can always come back later," soft, his voice made everyone turn in his direction. "The meeting isn't for another few hours yet."

"He's alive," Julian declared, voice booming and laced with sarcasm. "Was beginning to think this was going to become a one-man show." Leaning against the counter, the mocking producer continued. "But she doesn't need more time, right baby?" Sliding back around, his eyes hit Brooke's and he flashed his pearly smile. "He doesn't know you as well as he thinks he does, right?"

Guh-luummmppp. Swallowing hard, Brooke's voice faltered. It was a strange statement to make and placed her in an awkward position. Truth was, Lucas did know her as well as he thought he did. Hell, he probably knew her better than any other person walking the planet. But, as was always the case with them, it wasn't something she could openly admit. Not with her pregnant best friend in the hospital because of all of this – and her own boyfriend standing before her. Biting her lower lip, the sexy fashionista felt like she was stuck in a moment she couldn't get out of.

"Actually Julian," Millicent's voice cut through the tension, much to Brooke's relief. "We were just finishing it as you walked in. If you could give me a few minutes, I could have it typed and ready to go." Turning to face her assistant, Brooke gave the girl an appreciative smile. "Unless you want to go over it first, you know, to make sure it's suitable for the investors today?"

"Probably a good call," Julian replied happily, turning back towards Lucas and sending the writer a look of triumph. "See, told you I knew my girl!" Walking past Brooke, the producer's lips found her temple and placed a gentle kiss before disappearing into the back area. Silence followed him, Brooke and Lucas watching one-another with neither one knowing what to say.

"_This is ridiculous," _Brooke thought to herself, sliding out from behind the counter and motioning for Lucas to take a seat beside her. After a few moments of nothing the fiery brunette had had enough, awkward silence's never one of her strengths.

"So no news yet?" She didn't need to make reference to Peyton. They both knew what she was referring to. _The elephant in the room._

"From what Jake can tell me, they're still running tests but they hope to release her in the next few days." Sighing, a thick hand ran down a tired face. "She's been in there for a week and I just wish I knew what they were thinking. A week is a long time..."

"Well that's a good thing," Brooke replied, words laced with her own special brand of optimism. If he could, he would have bottled her cheery nature and made a fortune with it. _It was infectious. _"She can come home soon, right?"

Baby blues clouded over with pain, two hands reaching up this time and dragging themselves down a tired, faithless face. As he released the skin he shook his head and continued.

"She's not coming home." Even as he spoke the words they seemed surreal. "She wants to stay with Jake and sort herself out. She says we need to figure_ ourselves_ out, whatever that means."

Outstretched, a gentle hand cupped itself over his shoulder, extended thumb rubbing across his shirt and soothing him with her touch. "It will get better," she promised, Lucas turning to look at her. Her eyes seemed so sure, but the tremble in her voice told a different story.

"How do you know?" he asked, shaking his head as if there was no hope. Truth was, maybe Peyton was right. Maybe this was for the best and they did need time to sort themselves out.

_Starting with what the hell they** were** to each other any more._

"Because it's you and Peyton," Brooke replied, as if the answer was obvious. "And it _always_ ends up as you and Peyton." Optimistic, his Cheery pushed the subject. "It's like the world turning, or the sun rising, or me being one of the most fabulous designers out there." She smiled at her last statement, a hint of cheekiness in her eyes as creamy shoulders slid up and down in a perfectly-timed shrug. "It's _inevitable._"

"Is it?" Lucas asked, shaking his head as he let out a long breath. He wished he could share her optimism. "Truthfully, this is all my fault." He stood as Brooke began to argue his statement, the brooding writer was having none of it. Silencing her with his hand, he wasn't going to allow her to let him off the hook.

_No matter how good her intentions._

"No, I know this is on me." Pausing, a deep breath sailed into his lungs and out again, refuelling his mind as it thought things through. "I_ wanted_ Peyton. I thought I always had and here I am with _exactly _what I wanted... and I've made a mess of things-"

"You can't think that way!" Standing to her feet, Brooke was by his side instantly. She didn't like the way he spoke of his want for Peyton in past tense. It scared her. "You have to stay positive for Peyton's sake. _Fight_ for her, Luke. You have to try to-"

"I couldn't even say the one thing she needed to her!" Angered, he cut her off before she could even have a chance to convince him. The way she begged him to fight for peyon was too eerily familiar.

"_I wanted you to fight for me..."_

"Then go and tell her now," Brooke pleaded, cutting him off equally as fast. They were like a tennis match in full-swing, fiercely determined opponents, one as good as the other. "Find her and say whatever it is that she needs to hear."

"I can't," Lucas replied, trying to get the fiery girl before him to understand. _How could she? __**God she looked beautiful.**_ "I can't lie to her any more. There's been too many lies..."

"Lies?" Confusion soaked through her tone faster than water on a sponge. "How is it a lie if you tell her you _love_ her?"

"That's not what she wants to hear." Stepping backwards, Lucas shook his head in defeat. "I told her I loved her but it wasn't enough. There is nothing more I can say."

Undeterred, tiny hands shot forth and cupped the brooder's face with insistence. Cerulean orbs were dragged into a face-off against determined emeralds, the fiery brunette unwilling to let it go.

"Lucas Scott, you have no idea how much of an affect your words can have on a person. If all it takes are some simple poetic lines to make this somehow even the tiniest bit better... then just _say _them."

Breathing heavily, chests rose and fell in unison with the baited breath. Certain she could hear his heart trying to beat out of his chest, Lucas gazed upon Brooke with such intensity the designer found it difficult to look away.

"She wants me to hell her that I don't love you."

"Then tell her." Short and direct, the statement was like a stab in the chest.

"I told you, I _won't lie_ to her any more."

So he loved her. _Of course he loved her._ But his love came with complications and heartbreaks and fear. They weren't in high school any more It couldn't be as simple as moving on from someone and landing on the doorstep of the next girl. She couldn't play this cat-and-mouse game with Lucas and Peyton yet again. It had been too long, too much water under the bridge. Too many times on the losing end. Once upon a time she would have killed to hear him admit he loved her – but now it felt marred. _Tainted._ _**She loved Peyton.**_And Lucas loved her too. It was too complicated to even begin to understand.

_And then of course, there was **Julian**._

"Luke," Brooke pleaded, her eyes relaying the confusion and angst that resided within. "I'm with Julian now and you are with Peyton. This can't be..."

"I know," glancing down at her, he made sure she could see his eyes. _Realize the sincerity. _"I know all the reasons why it shouldn't and I know all the reasons why we aren't together." Stepping forward, he inched closer, feeling he warmth from her skin as his fingertips trailed over the soft flesh of her hand. "I know all the years that have passed and I know all the times I've said I've loved Peyton and meant them..."

"Then what's stopping you now?" Sighing, the brunette didn't know how much more of this she could take. "She is in that hospital so all you have to do is go there and tell her how much you love her and that everything is going to be alright. Honestly Lucas,_ what _is stopping you?"

"The same thing that's stopping you."

_Bam._ It was as if his words were like a bullet to the chest, hitting her hard and with the burning fury of a thousand suns. He was right- _of course he was right_- but she was too scared to admit it. She was too scared of the implications of it all. How her heart could be broken, how she could destory everything. Her feelings –_ they could ruin them all!_ Lowering her head, the designer said nothing. The silence was more than enough for her Broody to figure things out.

"I love you, Brooke. _I _know it, and _you_ know it." Still, she remained silent. She didn't need to say the words, he knew her better than anyone.

_Especially when it came to her heart._

"And you're still in love me, aren't you?"

If he wasn't going to lie any more, then why was she? _**Fear? **_

_It had gotten them nowhere in the past._

"Yes." Barely a whisper, she spoke the words he needed to hear. "Yes, I love you."

A small smile came to his lips, unable to be hidden. It had been so long since he'd heard those words spill from her insatiable lips that he'd forgotten how amazing it felt.

"But it doesn't change anything, Luke. I'm not_ that girl. _I can't be."

"That girl?" Confused, his eyebrows raised as he implored her to explain herself.

"Yes Luke,_ that _girl. The one who falls in love with her best friend's boyfriend… the one who breaks a sweet guy's heart when he's done nothing wrong… the one who causes all her friends pain and suffering by not being able to…"

"But what about your heart, Brooke?" Reaching out, he wiped at the salty tears that silently slid down her cheeks. "What about how you feel? How we feel about each other?"

"I don't know," chocolate locks kissed the tips of her shoulders as Brooke shook her head in confusion. "This is all falling apart!" Accusatory eyes lifted upwards, anxiety taking over. "You said you wanted _Peyton!_ You were always drawn to her. There was something connecting the two of you..." gasping, shorts bursts of air escaped her. "What has happened? This could all be nerves and then you're back to wanting her again. I could never compete with that… _I don't want to again_…"

Pained, Lucas' eyes shifted towards his Cheery. Reaching out, warm hands encased hers as she shook.

"I don't know what any of this means, okay? I just know that it has happened for _some_ reason. Maybe I'm supposed to realise this so I can move forward with my life? Maybe that includes Peyton or maybe this whole thing happened to make me realise I will work things out with her and finally move on?"

It was the easiest solution and she grabbed it with two hands.

"Right. _Of course._ Marriage is a big deal and so is a baby. Letting go of the past is hard and when emotions get stirred up..." She forced a smile, clearly trying her best to avoid having any more lengthy trips down "feelings" lane.

Sighing, Lucas could see the angle she was pushing. It was hard, seeing her under such strain. He knew the predicament he had put her in, what was at stake.

_He also knew that he loved her._

"You know, when all this happened I didn't know what to think. I didn't know what to do or how to feel." Bringing her hand to his chest, he placed her palm across his beating heat. "I just knew my heart was breaking in two - Peyton with one half and you," _**Damn those baby blues**_. "with the other…"

She just needed to look away. Like a moth to flame, she was stuck. _Glued. __**Motionless.**_

"Fact is, maybe it was supposed to happen this way? Maybe it was supposed to feel like everything was falling apart before I got some perspective on life and maybe it was supposed to be like a…" he paused as he realized the analogy that came to mind, like a sign he hadn't seen coming.

"Like a _comet_ crashing to earth."

Smiling sadly, Brooke gazed at Lucas, completely unaware of his epiphany. "Right! Maybe you had to go through all this - maybe_ we_ had to go through all this to know what was real and what we should do, and more importantly," she smiled at him then, although it was a struggle to do so. "Who we should be with."

Concerned eyes glanced over towards the storeroom door then, Millicent's voice echoing out as her very experienced assistant occupied her boyfriend.

"Like a comet crashing to earth…" Dropping to a low hum, Lucas reiterated his previous statement, only this time the fashionista was acutely aware of what he was saying. Confused, she opened her mouth to speak but Lucas was already reaching for his bag, closing it in a hurry.

"Lucas?"

Gazing back up at her, the frenzied writer stood up and spoke quickly. "I have to talk to Peyton." He turned and made his way towards the door, Brooke stepping forward in confusion.

"Lucas, what's going on?"

"My designer is a total genius!" Julian's voice broke out across the tension-filled room as he stepped out from the back room, his eyes immediately falling on his parter trying to escape from the building. "And where are you going?"

Adamant, the brooder had no time to argue. "I have to see Peyton…"

"But we have that meeting in like a couple of hours and we still haven't gone over- "

"Do it without me if you have to," Pulling at the door, Lucas turned and gave Julian an emphatic glance. "I trust you with this."

It was as if Lucas had just spoken to Julian in a foreign tongue. They had never gotten along and it wasn't something that Julian really cared about. Lucas had always been a thorn in his side – a ghost he couldn't compete with. Yet somehow, having Lucas state that he trusted him with his prized _novel-slash-movie _actually made the aspiring producer happy. Julian smiled at his partner in appreciation, nodding his head as his hands shot up to shoo him out of the store.

"Go then. Do what you have to do."

Racing out the door, Lucas turned and gave Brooke one last glance before disappearing down the street, Millicent also throwing the designer a look that meant a discussion was going to happen between them at a later date. Sighing, the brunette nodded and her assistant exited, Julian walking up behind Brooke and wrapping his arms around her. Soft kisses landed on her creamy neck as Julian closed his eyes, still in shock over Lucas' statement.

"Did you ever believe you'd hear those words out of Lucas' mouth?" He chuckled a little, his surprised elation evident. "Did you ever think Lucas Scott would stand in this store and those words?"

"_I love you, Brooke. I know it, and you know it." - "And you're still in love with me, aren't you?"_

"_Yes."_

"Never in a million years," the designer replied, looking out of the door in which Lucas had disappeared. "Doesn't mean it didn't feel good to hear them."

Sighing happily, Julian closed his eyes and nuzzled into his girlfriend's neck, but even his warm embrace couldn't stop the panic that welled within Brooke's heart. The confusion that engulfed her sent her mind into a rage and her heart pleaded to be set free. Confused, she didn't know anything at all anymore.

_All because of Lucas Scott._

_**Damn those baby blues!**_

_**x~X~x**_

_Scrrreeeeccchhhaaa. _

Pulling to a complete stop, the hefty silver bus groaned as the engine cut. Slowly, passengers began to move from their seats, the hours-long bus ride finally at an end, much to their delight. Bodies bundled down the lane and out the door, marching to the rear of the bus to await their luggage. Travelling light and easy, slim legs stepped off and stood still, basking in the fresh air long missed. _Thump_. Dropping the overnight bag to her feet, the stunningly beautiful woman smiled as the male passengers all waved her goodbye, more than happy to have shared a long trip which such a stunning woman.

She didn't mind the friendly attention so much. It was a nice change from the aggressive and uncaring stares she had become accustomed to. She had been uncertain if coming back to Tree Hill was a smart move, but just being in the town bus depot made her feel more at ease than she had felt in a long time. She knew it wasn't going to be easy – she knew she had a lot to make up for. But this was the only place she could remember being happy.

_And making peace with those she had wrong was one of the steps._

"Welcome home, Rach," the fiery redhead announced, hand darting out and hailing the next available cab. Sliding in the back seat, the driver loaded the bag as Rachel reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a familiar address, nerves creeping over her slightly as she read the name.

_Brooke Davis._

_**x~X~x**_

_Okay, so I'm trying my hardest to keep my updates more regular than what they used to be. Hopefully, my sore hands and time-management skills will allow me to do this! When I first started this fic back in the old days of posting on the CW forums, it seemed a lot easier to write. I think now, I just want the whole thing to make more sense. I believe Lucas is too indecisive when it comes to matters of the heart. I don't believe he ended up with Peyton by choice. At least, not an informed one. But at the same time I don't think Brooke would have just allowed him to come back to her. So I'm trying my best to have this story unfold in a way that is both believable and logical._

_I only hope you guys like it!_

_Special shout outs have to go to the people who take the time to review. Especially the longer reviews that allow me to think about and question what I am doing. Seriously, even if they are not favourable, they at least allow me to see things from a different perspective and so I thank each and every one of the following amazing people who took some time out of their days to review:_

_DANI OTH_

_dianehermans_

_Princesakarlita411_

_Serena-Truncks4-ever_

_ems_

_Tutourgirl23_

_mickeiblue_

_sunshine_

_BelleChloe_

_heather XD_

_So don't be shy and hit that review button! It helps me more than you know and is so very much appreciated!_

_Much love and God bless,_

_Chrissy_

_xox_


	15. Letting Go of the Familiar

**AN: **Thank you for all the well-wishes. Everyone has been so amazing. If you haven't already seen it, I have just started a new AU season 9 fic. It's of course Brucas-centric and will be a different take on the season with some of the same elements. Please go and check it out if you haven't already. It's called "thoughts Run Unspoken."

**The Truth Shall Set You Free**

"All truths are easy to understand once they are discovered; the point is to discover them."

_Galileo Galilei _

**~x~X~x**

**Chapter 15: Letting Go of the Familiar**

"Courage is the power to let go of the familiar"

_Raymond Lindquist _

_Swoosh. Swoosh. Swoosh. Swoosh._

Electronic glass doors opened and closed in slow succession as the brooding writer stood in the hospital's entrance-way. Alerting the scanner of his presence, he watched transfixed as they welcomed him then shut him out again. As his heart and head raced with paired feelings of nerves and fear, Lucas willed himself to step forward and do what he had set out to do. What seemed so logical in the tiny clothing boutique less than half an hour ago, now seemed daunting. He knew what he had to say.

_He just wasn't sure how to say it._

As if sensing his predicament, a elderly patient stepped out into the morning sun that beckoned from the exterior of the hospital. Closing her soft, wrinkled eyes she took in a huge breath of fresh air, her whole body moving in the process. Gentle hands clasped together in tiny, shaking fists, Lucas watching her with a puzzled expression. Feeling his gaze, she opened her eyes and smiled, lips parting to offer an explanation.

"Sometimes, you've just gotta stop and breathe to get through it."

_Just breathe._

Nodding his head Lucas took a deep breath and stared ahead, the doors of the hospital parting open once more, beckoning him.

"Just breathe," he mumbled to himself, one foot sliding in front of the other as the nervous writer made his way inside. The corridors were alive with the mid-morning rush, calls heard overhead requesting doctors left, right and centre. Turning the corner, long legs trudged past numerous doorways until his eyes landed on the one he needed. Feeling the nerves settle in the pit of his stomach, Lucas stepped forward and heard the familiar sound of Jake's voice within, a shaking hand reaching out and lightly knocking on the door as he opened it slowly. Two sets of curious eyes glanced in his direction, the young father sending Peyton a curious look before taking hold of her suitcase and heading towards the door.

"I'll uh, just take this to the car and come right back."

Sending Lucas a quick nod of acknowledgement, Jake shuffled past the elder Scott and made his way out into the corridor. Shutting away the bustling noise from outside, Lucas closed the door and walked across the room slowly, Peyton shuffling over to give him a space on the bed beside her, Silent, they swayed their legs of the edge of the bed in awkward tension. Lucas sighing deeply before turning to face his fiance.

"You were right."

The usual satisfaction that came with such a sentence was missing, Peyton's eyes glazing over in nervous curiosity as she replied.

"About what exactly?"

There was no hiding from the truth now. _It was time to figure it all out._

"About most of it…"

hearing the words escape his lips and circle around them, Peyton closed her eyes and absorbed their meaning. A long moment went by before she felt her heartbeat begin to settle, like she could finally hear the rest of what he had to say. Turning to gaze upon him, the mum-to-be could see the torment in his eyes, his pain oozing from every part of him.

"I still love you, Peyton."

"But, you love Brooke too?" Pained, the words fell from her lips before she had time to stop them. She knew the answer, it had been written on him from the day Julian had entered the scene and taken the attention of the young fashionista. She was just to afraid to admit it – to believe it could be true. Voice dropping to a low hush, Lucas whispered the one word that caused them both to face facts.

_To face the truth._

"Yes."

_Hmmmm-puh_. Her breath was long and drawn out, Peyton absorbing the pain mono-syllable word like it was poison. Glancing at the door, she felt the sudden urge to flee the scene and protect herself Since as far back as she could remember, that was her natural instinct._ To run_. It was always easier that way. Before she could decide however, Lucas spoke again, his voice cutting through her thoughts and bringing her attention back towards him.

"Peyton, I really do love you." Stuttering, his words were soaked in anxiety. "And I'm so sorry that I've made such a mess of things."

"We both have, I think." Watching him struggle, Peyton knew she had to concede the fact. As her hand drifted protectively over her stomach, the niggling feeling to lay everything out on the table seemed more important somehow. "I think I wanted this ideal picture of you and me so badly that I refused to see what was right in front of me... what's always been in front of me."

Confused, smoky blues rested on the blonde and questioned her statement. "What's always been in front of you?"

Peyton sighed, looking up at her fiance with intent. "Lucas, you've always been that guy. The guy that feels the need to protect everyone, be the man for everyone - _take care of everyone _- and you could never seem to detach yourself from people long enough to completely commit yourself to someone else. " Nervous, delicate hands twisted nervous fingers into knots. "And I knew it. All the time you were with Brooke, I knew if I needed you that you would be there. I know now how selfish that was…"

"Peyton, I'll always be there for you," sincere, his eyes displayed the Lucas she knew. The boy she had loved as long as she could remember. "… and I don't regret feeling that way."

Reaching out, Peyton placed a warm hand over Lucas' and smiled, her heart racing but also feeling the burden of the moment. It was an odd feeling, mixed emotions playing with her as she struggled to keep composed. "I know and I love you for it. But sometimes, I felt like being with you came at such a high price. I hurt Brooke, I hurt Lindsay, I hurt Jake…"

"_We_ hurt those people…"

"But how can two people be right for each other when so much pain is because of them?"

It was an answer he had often asked himself. A question that played on his mind every time he relived those moments in his dreams. The look on Brooke's face when she walked out of his room the night he lost her. The same look on Lindsay's face when she too, walked away. The rejected calls Lucas had tried to place to Jake once Peyton had returned home from Savannah. The things they'd lost, the pain they'd cause. How could it ever have made them right? When was it to be enough?

How did their love come at such a high price? _Was it too high a price to pay?_

_**He had no answer.**_

"I don't know, Peyt. All I know is that I love you and I wanna do the right thing here."

"Sometimes the right thing is letting go." She couldn't believe she was saying the words, feeling instantly sick when she heard them out loud. Scared, she continued to speak before he could agree with her. "Even... even if it's only for a little while so you can find your feet again."

Temporary. _She couldn't lose him forever. _

"I thought of something today," Lucas replied, not knowing why the thought came to his mind in that moment but feeling the need to share it with her. "It was almost like an epiphany." Interested, Peyton stroked Lucas' hand to encourage him to continue, hazel orbs gazing upon him in curiosity. "It was about a comet - about _you _being _my _comet – and about how our relationship to me was always an analogy of a comet. Smiling at the reference, Peyton felt the familiar glow that came with Lucas' theory. She was his comet, and she always would be. "When I thought about it, well, the thing with comets is.. they always seem to cras-"

"Uuuuuuh."

Cutting through his statement, gasps dripped from Peyton's mouth as a delicate hand reached down to her abdomen and grabbed hold. Circling the soft palm against her growing stomach, the blonde looked up at Lucas in awe, eyes glistening from the wet tears that threatened to spill over.

"She kicked!"

Reaching forward, tiny hands grasped onto thick fingers and pulled the writer's hand forward. Swallowing hard, the lump at the back of his throat felt even more prominent as the tiny beat hit his palm, acknowledging her presence. She became more real in that moment, surprise choking out of the father-to-be as he connected with his child for the first time. Salty, tears pricked at the corners of his eyes with delight, blue eyes darting up at the mother of his child as he tilted his head to the side.

"You said she?"

Realising her slip, Peyton bit her bottom lip before admitting the truth with a nod. Floored by the information, lips moved silently to mouth his surprise. Steady heartbeats flowed between them, a thick hand raising upward to cover his opened mouth.

"I'm having a daughter."

Huhhhhh. A short, gasping breath fell from Peyton's lips, a smile forcing its way through as they shared the moment. "Yes, we're having a daughter." Reaching out, hands connected as the expectant parents shared the moment. The sensation was overwhelming, Lucas unable to stop himself from reaching out and placing his hand on the blonde's belly. Silence filtered around them but it was thickened with the emotion they were both feeling, complicating everything. As soon as they were blanketed in the emotion it peeled away from them, Peyton standing to her feet when she realised the moment was fleeting – and had passed.

"I don't know what will happen now but I do know that we need some time."

Sadly, Lucas' gaze travelled north and landed on the woman before him. It was like he had just been given the most amazing gift, only to have it ripped from his hands. His sorrow was painted across every aspect of his face, Peyton reaching out with a delicate hand and brining his chin upwards so that their eyes locked once more.

"It's not forever, it's just for now. I love you Lucas Scott, and I think it would take a miracle for that to ever change. But right now, our little girl needs to come first and we need to sort ourselves out because it's not just about me and you any more… it's about _her._"

Standing to his feet, Lucas conceded her point, the two embracing as Jake re-entered the room. Sheepishly, he tried to look away but couldn't, worried that Peyton would upset herself once more. Clearing his throat, the pair let go and stepped away from one-another, Jake throwing them an apologetic look for the interruption.

"Sorry guys,. but the doc says we're ready to rock and roll… if you're ready?"

Nodding her head, Peyton smiled at Jake before turning back to Lucas, the brooding writer turning to face his old friend.

"Take good care of my girls." All the things he had planned to say had suddenly left him, the news of having a daughter taking over every thought he had. Without hesitation, Jake sent Lucas a sincere smile, picking up the remaining bag in the room and stepping forward.

"Always."

Without another word, Lucas shot one last look in Peyton's direction and made his way out the door, the blonde mother letting out a few short breaths as Jake moved to her side. Snaking his arm around her back, she leaned against him for support, the moment too much for her to handle.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded quickly, raising her hand to her forehead as she spoke. "I'm fine, just a little dizzy."

"Are you sure we should go-"

"I need to go," she breathed, eyes desperate as she gazed upon her old friend. "Please? I'll be fine staying with you and you can watch over me and my daughter." Sliding her hand over his, fingers squeezed down in a silent plea. "Please Jake, I'm ready."

"Alright," the young father exclaimed, reaching out and placing his hand supportively behind her back. "But the hint of something being awry-"

"I know," she smiled, sinking into his hold and placing a kiss on his cheek. They gazed at each other for a moment, a feeling of safety a security that had long been missing from her life suddenly washing over her. "Thanks, Jake."

"Any time," came the caring reply, the young pair making their way out of the dreary hospital room and back into the world of the living.

_A world that seemed so different now._

**~x~X~x~**

_Pssssshhhhhhhaaaaaa._

Steam arose and pushed its way into the hallway as the bathroom door opened, fingers of translucent hot air reaching out and drawing pictures on the walls of the comfortable abode. Determined fingers gripped the white linen towel, tussling the chocolate locks that lay damp beneath them. Stepping out in the open area of the living room, emerald orbs landed on the solitary figure curled up on the lounge, eyes grazing over the magazine that lay on her lap with disinterest. Hearing the movement behind her, Sam looked up and locked eyes with Brooke, the fashionista sending the wayward teen a wink and then a warm smile. Appreciating his gesture, Sam smiled back but turned when there was a knock on the door, rising slowly to her feet and looking at her now happy faux-mother.

"That'll be the food," Brooke announced, tiny hand dragging itself away from drying her damp hair and pointing at the side table. "Money's over there."

"Sure Brooke," came the sarcastic reply, Sam throwing the designer a look and reaching out for the money. "I'll get the door, since you asked me so nicely."

Rolling her eyes, Brooke poked put her tongue at the grumpy teen in response. Unable to counter-act such an argument, Sam grumbled and made her way towards the door, reaching out and turning the knob. Solid oak slid open and allow a slight breeze to enter, confusion sinking into the young teen's features as she gazes at the figure before her.

"Uh Brooke, somehow I don't think is quite what we ordered..."

"I've been waiting too long to end up with dinner that's not right," Brooke announced unhappily, tiny feet stamping across the room en-route to the front door. "I swear if you guys have-" Stopping short, the fiery brunette's features instantly changed to one of scepticism, slowly sidling up to the door and placing a hand on its edge.

"Uh Sam..."

The teenager knew exactly what that tone meant, nodding her head and looking from the figure at the door to the woman standing beside her.

"Room right?" When Brooke gave her a slight nod in response, a sigh of slight-annoyance escaped Sam's lips. "You know pretty soon you're going to have to fill me in on all the house visitors we seem to keep receiving... and maybe even pimp out my room a little seeing as I spend a lot of time in there."

It was as if her words had fallen on deaf ears, Brooke completely transfixed as she nodded at Sam's suggestion. Surprised that her usually chatty guardian was at a loss for words, Sam retreated quietly back to her room leaving Brooke to stand and stare ahead.

_Waiting for them to make the first move._

"So… are you going to let me in or do I have to serve my practised apology out here?"

Rachel's words fell quickly from her trembling lips, this moment having played out in her mind almost every minute of every day since she had decided to come back to Tree Hill. Of all the people she had wronged in this town, Brooke would have had to have made the top of the list. Always helping out her wayward friend, she had let the fashion designer down too many times to count.

_Now, she needed to try and make amends_.

Standing in the doorway, it was easy to see that Brooke was not prepared to make this easy for her. Standing with her hand planted firmly on the door, the fashionista's message was painfully clear. Without a better explanation, she wasn't allowing Rachel in the house. Nodding her head in understanding, auburn locks slid down silky shoulders as the ex-model dropped her suitcase and looked up at Brooke.

"Okay," she began, a long breath in and out signalling her obvious nerves. "If this is where it has to be… then this is where it will be because I know I have a lot of explaining to do."

Slender, toned arms folded neatly across the designer's chest, wary eyes looking upon her ex-friend-slash-employee without blinking. Her stance made the recovering addict nervous, Rachel throwing a shaking hand through her hair as she tried to get her bearings.

"Brooke, I just want you to know that what happened before, well - that was the old me." Breathing in deeply, the now healthier-looking redhead held up her hand as Brooke's lips began to move. She needed to get this out because she knew she may not be given another opportunity.

"I've changed. I'm not the same girl any more . I know I hurt you, and betrayed you and did so many things that I'm not proud of. Things that would make it totally understandable if you never wanted to speak to me again. " The idea cast a tone of sadness in her words, drenching them with her blatantly obvious feelings of shame. "But if nothing else happens here and you send me away forever, then you should know that you saved my life, and-" stopping suddenly, delicate hands dove into the clutch bag and pulled out an envelope, the ex-model thrusting it into Brooke's hand before the fashionista had a chance to step away. "-And this belongs to you. I promised myself if I ever made it through I'd make sure you got this."

Emerald orbs glanced down at the package in her hands and slightly glazed over, Brooke unsure how to feel in that moment. The bitter disappointment that came with Rachel's departure had left a stain on her heart. One that couldn't have been fixed by anyone but Rachel and the brunette had often imagined this moment. The moment her old friend would come back and say all the things Brooke needed her to say.

_Yet here was this moment and she felt **numb**._

Nodding towards the envelope, Rachel tried to ignore the blank expression she was receiving from the girl before her. "Open it." The instruction was clear but somehow the brunette still hesitated. Choosing to bite her lower lip instead, Rachel sighed and reached out, clutching the envelope in her hand nervously.

"Wow, Brooke. I'm gone like a year and already you've turned into a wimp!"

pulling open the envelope, a wad of hundred dollar notes stared back at them, Brooke's eyes opening with shock as she glanced from the money to repentant girl before her.

"That's all of it. Every cent."

Wet, chocolate locks fell delicately over creamy shoulders as the fashionista shook her head in disbelief. Glancing once more at the cash then Rachel, the redhead merely shrugged it off like it was nothing, glimmers of the old girl Brooke knew in high school coming to the surface.

"I used it for rehab. To get myself clean." She knew it was no excuse but she wanted Brooke to see that she was sorry for what she had done. That she needed another chance. "That person you knew before- before everything got messed up with drugs- she's still me. She was just buried really deep under a tonne of mess. I just had to come back here and tell you that."

Staring down at the envelope that rested in her hands, the ex-cheerleading captain remained silent. She hadn't spoken the entire time that Rachel had been standing there and the redhead knew that she probably wasn't going to. That all the apologies in the world were not going to make what she did okay. _Or even forgivable_. She knew that coming here –_ she had just hoped she was wrong_. Sighing in defeat, Rachel nodded at Brooke and reached down to grab her bag, throwing the designer one more apologetic look before turning around and making her way back up the path.

"Rach-"

Resolved to walk away with strength, Rachel's eyes betrayed her as she turned and looked at Brooke from the top of the path. It was clear she was sad and missing her friend. She as sorry. She had made a mistake and that was something Brooke understood. Stepping out onto the porch, the crisp night air circled around her and she shrugged her shoulders, unsure what to say but knowing she had to say something before Rachel disappeared again.

"Lately things haven't been going so well for me either. I don't know where to begin with you. I-"

"It's okay, Brooke," Rachel conceded, not wanting the fashion designer to suffer any more because of her. "I get it. I mean., I screwed up…._ big_. I just wanted you to know that I never took you or what you did for me for granted. My problem was my problem and you tried to help me out.. and that will always mean a lot to me." Smiling, Rachel raised her eyebrows in her characteristic teasing manner. "Even if you have turned into a wimp."

Smiling back at her friend, the pair locked eyes before Brooke stepped to the side and pushed the door open, right hand moving towards the entrance to invite the redhead in. Surprised, Rachel's eyes lit up in question, unsure if this was really what Brooke wanted.

"We all have to start somewhere, right?"

Glistening eyes brimmed with tears of happiness, Rachel nodding her head before making her way back down the footpath and into the warm, inviting house. It was like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders, the ex-model knowing that if she could manage to work things out with Brooke, she could do it with just about anybody. And that meant, she actually had a chance at a new life.

_And she was going to make the most of it._

**~x~X~x**

_**So, my hands are killing me but I want you all to know I am still working on each of my fics! Doctor's tomorrow which will hopefully result in pain medication and more writing to be done! Thank you to everyone for their supportive emails and messages, and of course for the amazing reviews. I am so proud of this fic and I hope you guys like the next chapter. As always, please review because I'm so into them it's not even funny!**_

_**Much love and god bless,**_

_**Chrissy**_

_**xox**_


End file.
